La Luz de mis Tinieblas
by Anyara
Summary: Hasta los ángeles tienen un rango, y el mío no era tan alto, como para dejarme vivir en la Ciudad de Cristal. No, yo apenas era un peón más en el ajedrez eterno, entre la luz y las tinieblas.- InuYasha/Kagome, Capítulo XIII "El Guardián"
1. El cielo, el infierno y lo demás

Autor: Anyara

Inicio: 30 de Marzo de 2010

**La Luz de mis Tinieblas**

Capítulo I

**El cielo, el infierno y lo demás**

"_Se amaban, con la fuerza del amor, primero,_

_con locura y timidez a un tiempo,_

_se amaban, se adoraban. Se amaban, como niños como dioses nuevos,_

_como ángeles azules se entregaban,_

_se amaban, se adoraban."_

Hasta los ángeles tienen un rango, y el mío no era tan alto, como para dejarme vivir en la Ciudad de Cristal. No, yo apenas era un peón más en el ajedrez eterno, entre la luz y las tinieblas.

Un día fui como uno de esos hermosos ángeles de alas blancas que ahora se dejaban caer sobre nosotros, para defender, una vez más, su inmaculada ciudad. Una vez creí en todo lo que los mayores me enseñaban como virtudes, creí en el orgullo de ser un combatiente más, de defender las almas. Una vez, tuve sentimientos puros.

Pero ya no, ahora mis alas son negras.

Me arrojé hacia los ángeles de la ciudad de cristal desenvainando mi espada. Si miraba, a ambos lados encontraba demonios del infierno y otros ángeles caidos, que como yo, habían perdido la batalla contra la oscuridad.

Hacia mí vinieron uno, dos, tres ángeles blancos, cada uno de ellos cayó bajo la fuerza de mi espada. Ya no sería considerado un ángel de bajo rango, nunca más. El infierno y su oscuridad se habían encargado de enseñarme a sobrevivir. Ahora podía igualarme a ellos y cortar con mi propia espada el cuello de quien me había enviado a la perdición. Mi propio padre. Me vengaría de todos los que un día dijeron amarme y me abandonaron a mi suerte.

- ¡A ellos! – exclamé, alentando a las hordas de demonios y ángeles de alas negras que tenía alrededor.

Había que debilitar a las primeras filas de los ángeles de alas blancas, si queríamos llegar a un rango mayor y hacerles pagar por renunciar a nosotros, por tratarnos como fracasados sin redención.

Mi espada atravesó la armadura de Yezael, uno de los tantos ángeles blancos que había conocido antes de ser enviado al infierno, habíamos compartido, la infancia, la preparación como guerreros, pero no habíamos compartido el exilio . Ya no era mi amigo, ahora era un ángel más de la Ciudad de Cristal y por lo tanto, uno más de los traidores.

Batí mis alas con poderío, el aire limpio del cielo azul, a través de ellas, me reavivaba. No podías abandonar el infierno si tu alma no estaba lo bastante corrompida para ello, no te permitían salir de ese espantoso lugar, si no habías probado el hierro de cientos de demonios en tu cuerpo y habías hundido el tuyo en el cuerpo de ángeles como tú.

Quería ascender, para llegar todo lo alto que esta batalla me permitiera y de ese modo castigar a los que se resguardaban tras los más débiles, los ángeles de mayor jerarquía. Caían en el camino, ángeles de alas blancas, de alas negras y demonios por igual. Yo no prestaba ayuda a ninguno, mi destino estaba trazado y era todo lo que lograba vislumbrar. Comencé a esquivar las flechas que silbaban cortando el aire, aquello me hizo sonreír y estaba seguro que mi rostro mostraría una imagen extrañamente caótica, entre el placer y la furia. Podía percibir las miradas de mis antiguos compañeros, se preguntarían qué me había sucedido. Ninguno de ellos había probado las lenguas de fuego en la piel, como lo había hecho yo, ninguno había padecido la sed y bebido el agua del infierno, para intentar saciarla, un agua que te mantenía vivo, pero siempre sediento. Ninguno había tenido que luchar sin descanso, para sobrevivir, muriendo poco a poco, con cada muerte. Sintiendo la oscuridad en tu interior morderte el alma y devorarla lentamente, hasta que ya no te quedara nada de ella.

Volví a sentir el poderío de mis alas al batirlas, blandiendo mi espada al paso, para abrirme camino, reconociendo rostros y miradas que no me detenía a identificar, apartando con un golpe de mi espada a todo aquel que se interponía.

Las flechas eran más abundantes, por lo que estaba seguro que me acercaba cada vez más. Llegaría tan alto como pudiera y acabaría con cuantos enemigos se interpusieran. Una risa endemoniada salió de mi boca, mientras sesgaba las vidas de los que un día llamé hermanos.

- ¿InuYasha? – la escuché a la distancia, no necesitaba hablar con fuerza, para que yo respondiera al canto de su voz.

La miré confuso, por un momento y el arco en su mano se destenso ligeramente. Se veía tan hermosa como la recordaba. Su cabello oscuro contrastaba con sus alas blanca, que irradiaban la luz que recibían de las alturas, como si fuera propia. La admiración que sentía se convirtió en un solo instante en ira. Sus ojos reflejaban el desconcierto. Cuando nos conocimos, yo era un ángel bello y admirado, pero ahora era un ángel de alas negras.

- ¿Qué harás Kagome? – la increpé, con una sonrisa sardónica, apenas alzando la voz, sabía que ella sintonizaba con el sonido de la mía, ese había sido uno de nuestros logros personales – ahora soy tu enemigo – aseveré.

Sus profundos ojos castaños me miraron compasivos, me sentí más enfurecido aún, yo no necesitaba su compasión, ya no me hacía falta. No iba a permitirle a nadie sentir algo así por mí, menos a ella.

Apreté la empuñadura de mi espada, hasta que los dedos me dolieron.

- ¡No te atrevas a compadecerme! – le grité, sorprendiéndola.

Y arremetí contra ella, con toda la fuerza que fui capaz. Kagome abrió los ojos, como dos lunas llenas, apretó los labios y sentí casi instantáneamente su flecha atravesándome el pecho.

Me sonreí a pesar del dolor, ella siempre había sido una excelente arquera. Quizás y después de todo, estábamos destinados a exterminarnos, sería Kagome con sus blancas alas y su estampa resplandeciente la que diera fin a mi maldita vida.

Pero no me iría sin ella.

Me abalancé superando al dolor y cegado por un sentimiento más fuerte que mi propio odio, dejé que mi espada cayera sobre Kagome. Pensé que alcanzaría a esquivarme, en nuestras luchas de práctica, solíamos ser ambos muy rápidos, por la destello de un segundo, llegué a pensar que no había querido hacerlo y entonces sentí el hierro de mi espada hundirse en su carne, rasgándola.

Sus alas se agitaron con violencia, su sangre mancho mis manos y salpicó mi rostro, percibí su calor húmedo y el olor metálico. Me miró con cierta incredulidad y algo más en el fondo de sus ojos, que ya no lograba leer, sabía que hace mucho tiempo, podía interpretar todo de ella, pero ahora mi alma no recordaba cómo hacerlo. Su mirada se desvió luego con angustia hacia su amada Ciudad de Cristal.

Comenzó a caer.

Mis propias alas batieron y ya no pude mantenerme. Mi cuerpo se hizo pesado y comencé a sentir el aire en mi rostro. Mis ojos sólo la enfocaban a ella, que caía casi junto a mí. El sonido del acero de las espadas al chocar y los gritos aguerridos, iban disolviéndose poco a poco. Quedando atrás. Extendí mi mano para alcanzarla, a pesar del dolor de la herida que ella misma me había causado. Una herida tan profunda, más de lo que jamás imaginé.

La alcancé y la pegué a mi cuerpo, Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados, no estaba seguro ya de si respiraba. Un ápice de sensibilidad afloró en mí, sabía que ambos estábamos condenados, que moriríamos en esta batalla sin final y mi egoísmo se sintió recompensado, sabiendo que al menos terminaríamos nuestros días juntos.

La besé con mi último aliento, sus labios indolentes no me respondieron.

Yo un día fui un ángel de alas blancas, hermoso, capaz y lleno de esperanzas. Y la había amado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrí los ojos, me dolía la cabeza. La luz del sol iba sesgándose en el horizonte. Me senté sobre la hierba y apreté los brotes entre mis dedos, desconcertado. Estaba completamente desnudo, agité mis alas, pero el movimiento no se produjo y entonces me llevé las manos a la espalda.

Mis alas no estaban. No estaba mi espada, ni mi armadura, ni la herida que Kagome me había hecho. No había nada. Miré a mi alrededor.

Entonces las vi. A mi espalda, tirada sobre la hierba, estaba Kagome. La observé atónito, su largo cabello azabache descansaba, como un manto, sobre su espalda desprovista de alas como la mía. La curva de su cadera desnuda, se acentuaba al estar recostada de medio lado. La herida que había dejado mi espada en su hombro, tampoco existía, ni su armadura, ni su arco.

Arrugué el ceño mientras iba comprendiendo lo que sucedía. Me puse en pie observando a mi alrededor, pero mi vista era muy limitada ahora, intenté visualizar algún rastro de civilización, pero no parecía existir nada, al menos donde mi vista alcanzaba. El sonido de la hierba tras de mí me alertó.

Kagome comenzaba a despertar.

Se sentó sobre la hierba, parecía algo extraviada, su cabello se acomodó con exquisitez jugando con las formas de su cuerpo. Una sensación de dejavú se apoderó de mí al ver su blanca piel expuesta, no podía dejar de mirarla. La curva de sus senos era suave, cayendo para redondearse luego de su cima, la luz del sol que se hundía entre las montañas, destacaba entre luces y sombras su piel, recordándome a las hermosas pinturas angélicas que creaban los mayores, para deleite de nuestra más bella esencia.

Entonces ella me miró, yo no hice gesto alguno, sus ojos se desorbitaron y su espalda se irguió, el recuerdo de nuestra batalla, había golpeado su memoria. Supe que intentaba mover sus alas, se asustó aún más, cuando llevó ambas manos a la espalda y no encontró nada en ella.

Se cubrió con los brazos el pecho, intentando ocultar su desnudez. Movió los labios para decir algo, pero ya no era capaz de captar su voz. Ahora estábamos en la Tierra de los humanos, como uno más de ellos. Hablé intentando que mi voz sonara con la fuerza necesaria para que en este mundo el sonido fuera captado por ella.

- Estamos en la Tierra de los humanos – le dije sin expresión en la voz, entonces me miró nuevamente – deberás trabajar un poco más si quieres que alguien te escuche – mi propia voz sonaba basta, carente de sensibilidad.

Noté como buscaba su propia voz en su interior.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – me preguntó finalmente, su voz me pareció tan sucia, tan carente del resplandor que tenía su canto angélico en mis oídos. La miré inquisitivo.

¿De verdad no entendía lo que sucedía?

- ¿No lo sabes? – le pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

Me reí con sorna, si que nos la habían jugado bien. Después de todo yo había entendido el juego que jugaban con nosotros los mayores, sólo estando en las fauces del infierno. La volví a mirar.

- ¿Dónde crees que van los ángeles cuando son despreciados por los mayores? ¿Cuándo ya no gozan del favor celestial? – le pregunté nuevamente.

Abrió los ojos comprendiendo.

- A la Tierra de los humanos – me dijo, sin aliento.

- Sí, preciosa – le hablé con la vulgaridad que había aprendido en las centurias que pasé en el averno – tendrás que trabajar, para volver a ganarte tus alas – miré a lo lejos, el cielo estaba casi oscuro, apenas una línea anaranjada, perfilaba las montañas.

- Pero yo no… - intentó decir algo, pero cayó, mirándome con cierto resquemor. Yo le sostuve la mirada.

- Tú no eres un caído – completé yo su frase, con la voz cargada de furia. Kagome se elevaba por sobre mí, me veía como la escoria que debía ser para todos los demás.

Creo que en el fondo de mí, siempre esperé que ella no olvidara el ángel que yo había sido.

Sus ojos se transformaron, pasaron de la incertidumbre a la decisión.

- Yo debo volver – dijo sin más. Poniéndose de pie.

Titubeo un momento, antes de quitarse los brazos del pecho, descubriéndose ante mí, como yo lo estaba ante ella. Pude adivinar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, a pesar que la luz de la luna que ahora perfilaba su cuerpo, no era suficiente para ello, pero lo recordaba.

Una profunda punzada se alojó en mi pecho. Estaban resonando en mi memoria, demasiadas cosas de ella, demasiados sentimientos, que me habían sido negados durante mi tortuosa condena en el abismo incandescente en el que me habían olvidado. Si sólo hubiera tenido un poco más de estas sensaciones, quizás mi alma habría sobrevivido.

La miré un poco más. Nos separaban apenas unos escasos metros, pero una pared invisible se elevaba entre los dos, fuerte y resistente.

- Conmigo no cuentes, por mí está bien este lugar – le dije, con despreocupación - mejor que de donde vengo, desde luego.

Se quedó en silencio. Una ráfaga de viento nos golpeo, mostrándonos la realidad de nuestra desnudez. Padecíamos el frio, como dos simples humanos. Kagome respiró molesta por la sensación, la vi apretar los puños, como toda muestra de debilidad. Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar.

- ¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó y noté que me seguía.

- A ver lo que hay – respondí sin más - no quiero andar por ahí muriéndome de frio.

Caminamos por largo tiempo, el frio de la noche me calaba los huesos, pero no quería detenerme, el movimiento me permitía mantener el calor. A lo lejos divisé una cabaña, de haber conservado mi sagaz vista angélica, la habría visto hace mucho y mis alas me habrían llevado a ella en segundos. La luz en las ventanas me indicaba que estaba habitada, podría conseguir en ese lugar algo de ropa y comida.

- Bien – dijo Kagome tras de mí – iremos ahí y le pediremos a los humanos ayuda.

Se animó y dio un par de pasos. La sostuve por la muñeca y la obligué a agazaparse.

- ¡Estás loca! – Susurré la exclamación – nos echarán de su casa y llamaran a sus autoridades.

-¿Por qué harían eso? – me preguntó consternada.

- ¿Y por qué no? – Me mofé - son humanos, no lo olvides – le respondí.

Kagome arrugó el ceño y fijó su mirada en la cabaña, comprendiendo lo que le decía. Luego tiró de su muñeca, que aún mantenía sujeta con mi mano y se la acarició aliviando la molestia que le producía mi toque.

Apreté la mandíbula, pero no dije nada. Ya me lo cobraría de otro modo.

- Iré sólo – le anuncié.

- Pero… - quiso impedirme que lo hiciera, la interrumpí.

-¡Iré sólo! – repetí, mirándola fijamente, sin opción a replica.

Avancé agazapado como estaba, no me costaría demasiado ser sigiloso, había aprendido a moverme sin ser notado y aunque ahora fuera un simple humano, mis conocimientos me daban ventajas sobre el resto de ellos.

Tomé unas cuantas prendas de ropa que colgaban en los alrededores de la casa, me puse una especie de pantalón de color rojo, que até a mi cintura, muy débil para ser una armadura, pensé, pero que me serviría en este lugar. Esperé mientras el movimiento dentro de la casa continuaba, el modo más seguro de sacar algo de comer, sería esperando a que las luces se apagaran y los ocupantes se fueran a dormir.

Miré a la distancia, el sitio en el que se encontraba Kagome, no lograba verla, pero sabía que estaba ahí. Decidí llevarle la ropa, de ese modo ganaría tiempo.

- Ponte algo de eso – le dije con rudeza, mientras dejaba caer a su lado lo que había encontrado. Me dispuse a ir nuevamente hasta la cabaña, las luces se había apagado mientras traía la ropa.

- Gracias – la escuché decir.

No quise girarme para mirarla, sabía que encontraría en sus ojos aquel sentimiento limpio de agradecimiento que me recordaba demasiado a la perfección hipócrita de los habitantes de la Ciudad de Cristal.

Entrar en aquella casa, no había sido difícil, quizás el aislamiento en el que se encontraban, los hacía sentirse seguros. Uno más de los tontos errores humanos, ellos siempre debían estar preparados, debían saber que estaba en su propia naturaleza el ser ruines y traidores.

Llegué después de unos minutos hasta el sitio en el que se encontraba Kagome, llevando conmigo unas piezas de pan. Sabía que este alimento no se parecería en nada a los manjares que preparaban en el sitio del que venía Kagome, pero ciertamente sería mucho más suculento que las raíces secas del infierno o la repugnante carne de demonio.

- Kagome…- dije y me interrumpí.

Ella estaba echada sobre la hierba, se había puesto una camiseta de hombre que le quedaba algo grande. Había dejado a un lado una chaqueta roja, que me parecía que conjuntaba con el pantalón que ahora llevaba yo.

Por un momento creí que ella había pensado en mí. Pero aquello era una estupidez.

La noche helaba, así que le eché encima la chaqueta, cubriéndola todo lo posible. Seguramente el hambre la despertaría en unas cuantas horas.

Me incliné para mirarla, parecía profundamente dormida, la luz de la noche me permitía ver su perfil a la perfección, la forma en que su nariz se respingaba levemente, dándole a su rostro un aspecto elegante, sus labios llenos formaban un corazón perfecto en la parte superior, redondeándose de una voluptuosidad delicada en la parte inferior. Recordé la suavidad de aquella boca, el sabor inhumano de sus besos y la irá disfrazó nuevamente aquella pasión.

Era demasiado hermosa para pasar por una simple humana, este sitio le devoraría el alma. Eso si antes no lo hacía yo.

"…_se amaban, se adoraban…"_

Continuará…

**Aquí vengo con el primer capítulo de una historia que surgió ayer con mucha fuerza, dejando de lado las otras dos que medio se habían formado en mi cabeza. Vi una imagen de animé de un chico con un ala blanca y un ala negra e inmediatamente me los imaginé a ellos, Inu y Kag, en la batalla que he relatado. Ahora debemos ver qué más va a ir sucediendo en el camino. No explico demasiado las cosas, porque pienso que eso va surgiendo a medida que se lee.**

**El trozo de canción es de Luis Miguel, "Se amaban", me gusta mucho, es muy intensa y tiene muchísima fuerza emocional, así que apúntenla como parte del OST de este fic. **

**Muchos besitos y recuerden que su review es mi sueldo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Intentaré mantener el ritmo que tenía con "Desde mi corazón"**


	2. Sentimientos

Capítulo II

**Sentimientos**

"_Rompes el hielo cuando hablas_

_Cada vez que respiras me salvas_

_Sé que un día_

_Volveremos a encontrarnos_

_Intenta seguir tanto como puedas_

_Hasta que el océano se separe y se rompa"_

_Tokio Hotel - Sacred_

- Apresúrate – le dije, cuando noté que se quedaba atrás.

- Llevas un ritmo que me cuesta seguir - me respondió con algo enfadada.

- ¿Echas de menos tus alas angelito? – me burlé de ella.

No respondió, se quedó en silencio esforzándose por seguir la regularidad de mis pasos. Luego de un momento habló.

- Al menos sabes a dónde vamos – había sarcasmo en su voz, parecía buscar el enfrentamiento.

- ¿Lo sabes tú? – me giré para increparla sin disimulo.

Kagome se detuvo en seco, echó hacia atrás levemente la cabeza y su expresión que había sido de sorpresa, cambio, mostrando aquel orgullo altivo que yo tan bien conocía, pero que hacía mucho había poseído y abandonado en el sitio aquel en el que estuve confinado, ahí no me servía de nada, nadie se amedrentaba porque yo fuera un ángel, al contrario, aquello era la razón de la persecución a la que me sometieron.

- Pues no deberías ir de líder, si no sabes a dónde nos llevas, ¿o se te ha olvidado eso también? – me reclamó, recordándome parte de las enseñanzas que recibíamos.

"Obediencia al más preparado"

Me reí en su cara.

- ¿Qué haría tú? – le pregunté desafiándola.

Me miró inquisitiva, buscando en mi mirada la respuesta a alguna pregunta que no iba a formular. Conocía de ella tanto.

Apreté los puños.

- Intentaré concentrarme – dijo, cerrando los ojos.

Su espalda se puso rígida, por lo que comprendí que había vuelto a olvidar que ya no tenía alas, eso no era bueno viniendo de un ángel arquero como ella.

"Utilizar tus circunstancia"

También nos habían enseñado eso.

Hizo una mueca torciendo la boca, por el fastidio que sentía ante sus limitaciones.

Me reí de ella con una carcajada limpia. Un solo sonido seco que mostraba mi desprecio hacia su truncada práctica.

- Ya no eres un ángel – le dije despectivamente – no puedes usar tu magia, no eres capaz de invocar las voces de los humanos – me volví a reír – tendrás que buscar como cualquier mortal – toqué con dos dedos su frente - ¿cuándo lo vas a entender?

Me apartó la mano de un golpe, sus ojos profundos llenos de enfado. Pocas veces le había visto esa mirada. La última vez, me culpó de abandonarla, pero quien realmente me abandonó fue ella.

- ¡No me toques! – Exclamó furibunda – no te atrevas a tocarme.

Aquello no era una molestia momentánea, era una advertencia. El recelo sonó en su voz intensamente. Quise recordarle que mi toque no solía desagradarle cuando era como ella. Pero me ahorré ese comentario y preferí regresarla a la realidad que vivíamos ahora, si Kagome pensaba que era superior a mí, estaba equivocada.

Me acerqué muchísimo a ella, asechándola, cuidando los escasos centímetros que nos separaban. Fui consciente de mi respiración chocando contra su mejilla.

- No intentes ordenarme nada – le advertí con voz susurrante, mirándola fijamente – he pasado centurias en el infierno querida – acentué cada palabra, ara darle la relevancia que tenían. Kagome no tenía idea de lo que le podía esperar en un sitio desconocido como este – en este momento, tengo más jerarquía que tú.

El olor dulce de su piel se filtró en mi nariz, pero bloquee las sensaciones que me producía de inmediato, antes que se metiera en mi sangre, como antes, cuando su sola presencia era capaz de tirar todas mis defensas.

Kagome me sostuvo la mirada y vi nuevamente la voluntad de la guerrera que llevaba en su interior.

- Conozco tú historia – sonaba áspera, desdeñosa, sin un ápice de la ternura que solía regalarme – sé que te manejas bien en los antros.

Maldita seas Kagome.

Sus palabras me dolieron, me sorprendí de ello. Claro que me manejaba, había tenido que aprender a defenderme y sobrevivir en medio de un caos, para el que no me preparó nadie.

La Tierra era un paseo, comparado con todo aquello.

Sus palabras alimentaron un poco más mi rencor, esa ira condensada que se alojaba en mí, pero no se lo demostré.

- En el primer poblado que encontremos nos separamos – le di el aviso, no podía permitirme ser débil, ni podía permitirle a Kagome apoderarse de mi voluntad.

Me miró seriamente.

- Que así sea – sentenció, esperando mi respuesta.

No había usado aquella "sentencia" hacia mucho, tuve que buscar en mi interior la voluntad para responder. Revolviéndome en los sentimientos que despertaba en mí todo lo aprendido con los mayores y con ella misma.

- Así será – dije finalmente, mordiendo las palabras

Escucharlas saliendo de mi boca me molestaba profundamente, me regresaba a una parte de mi vida que ya no tenía lugar en mi presente.

Nos miramos fijamente, sus ojos castaños se dilataron y estaba seguro que los míos también. Sentí el hormigueo en mis dedos, pidiéndome tocarla, la presión de la sangre en mis labios, deseando besarla. Contuve el aliento y me alejé sin decir nada más.

Sólo cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos, volvía respirar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El recorrido nos había llevado hasta un sendero que estaba parcialmente poblado, encontrábamos alguna casa sólo luego de largas distancias. Llevábamos día y medio sin comer y ambos estábamos hambrientos, aunque yo estaba más familiarizado que Kagome con la sensación. Me decidí a asaltar, nuevamente una casa del camino. La dejé a ella resguardada a la sombra de un árbol, el cielo estaba algo nuboso, pero el sol agotaba igualmente.

Entré silenciosamente en una vivienda, en un descuido de sus habitantes. Una mujer colgaba ropa al sol, mientras dos niños reían jugando con agua.

Verlos desperdiciar un líquido tan preciado me enfadó, pero seguí con mi objetivo. Entré en la cocina y el olor de un guiso sobre la mesa, despertó a mi estómago, que se quejó furiosamente, recordaba perfectamente la angustia del hambriento.

Salí de ahí rápidamente, pero no sin antes llevarme algunas cosas que nos serían útiles, entre ellas el guiso.

Cuando llegué junto a Kagome, estaba apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol, sentada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Sus pies estaban ensangrentados por las ampollas que se habían formados en ellos y roto posteriormente. Me quedé a menos de dos metros de ella, mirándola, pensando en cómo podía ayudarla a curar sus heridas.

- Qué miras – me preguntó, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Comprobé que su instinto de guerrera seguía estando ahí. De alguna manera, aquello me produjo un profundo placer, era parte de su encanto.

- Nada – le respondí, dejando caer la manta en la que había envuelto lo que traía – aquí hay algunas cosas que pueden servirte.

Puse en el suelo, junto a ella, el cuenco con el guiso, que aún no se enfriaba del todo. Abrió los ojos y miró el botín.

- Has robado – su voz sonaba a reproche.

Ella en su inmaculada perfección no veía bien el robo.

- ¿Qué sugieres? – le pregunté mirándola de pie, desafiante.

Kagome respondió mi mirada concienzudamente, parecía cansada, su belleza y el resplandor habitual de su piel, se estaban viendo mermados por el esfuerzo. Quizás eso evitó que se enfrentara a mí con su postura virtuosa, impoluta y justa.

En este momento, nuestra única regla era sobrevivir.

Creo que lo comprendió, porque estiró la mano, para alcanzar el cuenco con la comida y cerró los ojos al oler el contenido, a pesar del hambre que debía estar sintiendo, no perdía la elegancia. Arrugué el ceño, sintiéndome molesto ante la imagen de mí mismo, arrojándome como un perro encima de las sobras que dejaban algunos demonios. Sacudí la cabeza evitando el recuerdo, no quería reencontrarme con mi miseria en este momento.

- Toma – le dije, mientras le tendía la mano con una cuchara que había echado en mi bolsillo.

Miró mi mano y luego miró mis ojos con esos profundo y hermosos ojos castaños que siempre habían leído en mi interior.

Cuando me arrojé contra las hordas de ángeles de alas blancas buscando venganza, estaba preparado incluso para enfrentarla y matarla, pero no estaba preparado para que viera dentro de mí la decadencia, la miseria y el despojo.

Yo una vez había sido un ángel hermoso, alguien que creyó poseer su amor. Ahora no era más que un despreciado, alas negras.

- Gracias – la escuché decir, tomando lo que le ofrecía – ¿has comido algo tú? – me preguntó antes de probar nada.

- No – respondí secamente.

¿Acaso le molestaba comer del mismo cuenco dónde lo hubiera hecho yo?

Entonces la vi extendiendo la cuchara y el cuenco hacia mí.

- Entonces come algo primero – me ofreció.

La miré sorprendido, estaba cediéndome la comida, aunque sabía que debía estar tan hambrienta como yo. No supe cómo reaccionar.

- No – dije finalmente, intentando parecer insensible – come tú, ya estoy acostumbrado a el punzada del hambre en el estómago – aseveré.

Me miró un poco más, como si escrutara mis palabras, luego comenzó a comer sin decir nada más.

Rebusqué entre las cosas que había traído y me calcé unos zapatos que me quedaban algo apretados, pero que servirían, separé dejando junto a ella otros que me parecía que podían ser de su tamaño. Estaba seguro que no le sentarían tan perfectos como los que confeccionaban los ángeles. En la Ciudad de Cristal solían vestirnos y calzarnos a medida, convirtiendo cada tarea en un trabajo hecho con devoción, o al menos eso nos decían.

"Que cada labor, se convierta en una alabanza"

Claro que había mucha diferencia entre hacer un par de zapatos y enviarnos al infierno a combatir con los demonios.

Volví a sentir el dolor de la ira en el pecho.

Dejé sobre la hierba algunas prendas más de ropa que eran de mujer, lo que encontré en los escasos minutos que estuve dentro de aquella casa. Y una botella de agua.

Kagome dio un respingo cuando sintió el agua fría en las heridas de sus pies. La mire de reojo y por la expresión de su rostro, comprobé el dolor que sentía, aunque ella lo mantenía a raya valientemente.

- Te he dejado algunas cosas para que te pongas – le avisé, mientras me ponía en pie.

- Yo te he dejado comida – me extendió el cuenco.

Lo recibí y me alejé para que se cambiara. Me apoyé contra el tronco de un árbol, de espaldas a ella, pero mientras comía, era consciente de cada sonido que producían sus movimientos, el ruido que hacía la tela al enrollarse sobre sí misma, en el momento en que se quitó la camiseta que vestía. En ese instante sentí el peso de su completa desnudez tras de mí. Elucubré su imagen, la piel clara brillando con los reflejos del sol, la redondez de sus caderas y sus pechos parcialmente cubiertos con el largo manto de su cabello.

Kagome era simplemente hermosa.

Escuché su voz quejarse por lo bajo. Entonces me di la vuelta.

- Qué pasa – le pregunté, estaba sentada en el suelo quitándose uno de los zapatos que le había dejado.

- Nada – respondió y comenzó a calzarse nuevamente.

Su rostro reflejaba el dolor con pequeños gestos. Tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea que no le permitía volver a quejarse. Respiró profundamente cuando logró ponerse uno de los zapatos y comenzó con el otro. Estaba sufriendo.

Entonces me sorprendió mi propia reacción.

- Deja eso – le dije, quitándole el zapato que tenía aún en la mano.

- Pero… tengo que caminar – quiso oponerse, tenía el rostro ceñido por el padecimiento. Yo comencé a liberar su otro pie con cuidado de no dañarle más.

Quise pensar que por conveniencia y no por consideración.

- No en estas condiciones – le reprimí, intentando quitarle cualquier idea de caminar en esas condiciones.

- ¿Y qué quieres? – Me increpó, queriendo ponerse de pie - ¿Qué nos quedemos a esperar aquí a que se curen mis heridas?

No podía negar el brío que poseía, sus palabras eran concisas a pesar del dolor. Kagome sabía que había que seguir y eso era lo que haría.

Estuvo a punto de caer y la sostuve por el brazo, justo bajo el codo.

- No – hablé con decisión. El dulzor de su piel seguía ahí. Me sentí ligeramente mareado, me humedecía los labios de forma casi inconsciente – viajarás sobre mi espalda.

Me miró a los ojos y luego su mirada se clavó en mis labios. Una corriente tibia se desplazó por mi cuerpo, entonces yo le miré los labios, que estaban ligeramente entreabiertos y sentí como se me hacía agua la boca, me moví hacia ella apenas unos centímetros, en un gesto turbado, volví a mirarla a los ojos, el corazón se me había disparado y mi respiración se hacía más densa. Nuevamente me incliné con deseos de besarla, de volver a probar el sabor de sus labios, saber si aún el dulzor de su boca me trastornaba.

Me erguí, echando la cabeza atrás, como si aquello pudiera alejarme de la tentación.

Kagome no se movió, aunque su pecho se batía agitado y el color en sus mejillas había florecido.

Ansiaba saber si ella guardaba en su memoria algo de los recuerdos que yo había confinado en un rincón de la mía.

- Intentaré caminar – dijo obcecada, dando un par de dolorosos pasos.

Uní dentro de la manta, nuestras escasas pertenencias, incluyendo el calzado de Kagome y me crucé aquel morral sobre el pecho.

- No puedes andar – le insistí, inclinándome delante de ella y ofreciéndole mi espalda.

Kagome se quedó en silencio.

El temor a que no aceptara mi ofrecimiento, se instaló en mi pecho. De alguna manera sentía que si no accedía, me iba a herir y por un momento la vulnerabilidad se apoderó de mí. Al entregarle de este modo mi ayuda había bajado mis defensas peligrosamente.

Cerré los ojos temiendo el rechazo.

De pronto su mano se posó sobre mi hombro y abría nuevamente los ojos. Sus piernas se acomodaron a ambos lados de mi espalda y se recostó sobre ella. Pude sentir el empuje de su pecho, su respiración en mi nuca y el tacto fino de la piel de sus muslos, cuando los sostuve con mis manos.

Comencé a avanzar con ella a paso suave. Yo también estaba cansado y el sol nos agotaba más.

Luego de caminar varias horas, en las que descansamos sin que ninguno comentara demasiado la situación, escuchamos el murmullo de un río. Sé que es una idea difícil, pero el agua parecía oler desde la distancia. Me llené los pulmones con su frescura cuando nos encontramos en la orilla.

Kagome pareció adquirir un brillo particular ante la idea de entrar en aquellas cristalinas aguas, bordeadas de árboles. No parecía demasiado profundo. Entré con ella al agua sin pensarlo, sentí la frescura en mis pies y en mis piernas a medida que iba entrando. Senté a Kagome sobre una roca que había en medio de la corriente y me noté extrañamente desprovisto cuando ella dejó de estar pegada a mi cuerpo.

- Que delicia – dijo, con los pies hundidos en el agua.

- Esto le ayudará a tus pies – le dije con cierta condescendencia que no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar en mí.

Ella mi miró y asintió levemente.

- Te dejaré un momento, mientras voy a mirar el lugar – intenté parecer un poco menos suave, pero tuve la sensación de estar fracasando.

- Gracias – me dijo, mientras me giraba para salir del agua y cerré los ojos.

Notaba como en mi interior se despertaban tantas emociones que había dado por muertas.

- De nada – respondí.

Comencé a caminar por los sitios cercanos al río, buscando un buen lugar para dormir. La luz del sol no nos acompañaría mucho más.

Cuando finalmente encontré el lugar adecuado, deshice el morral que había hecho con la manta y lo puse sobre un lecho de hojas secas que serviría para amortiguar el duro suelo. Recogí algunas maderas secas y las apilé para poder encender un fuego que nos mantuviera calientes por la noche.

Volví hasta dónde la había dejado. Me detuve tras un matorral alto y la observé. Se había bajado de la roca en la que la había dejado, se sumergió un instante y volvió a salir empapada. La luz moría en el horizonte, reflejando en ella tonos anaranjados que la hacían resplandecer como el oro. Humedecí mis labios y me entregué al deleite de observarla. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza acomodando el cabello que le había quedado en el rostro, su perfil alzado hacía el cielo y su cuerpo marcado por la humedad de la ropa que vestía, la definió perfectamente ante mis ojos, yo conocía a la perfección todo lo que las vestimentas escondían y sentí que se me secaba la boca ante el recuerdo de su forma de amar.

- Maldición Kagome – dije en un susurro – no es posible que siga amándote.

No podía amarla, yo debía odiarla. Ella era una más de aquellos que me habían enviado a morir.

Continuará…

**Hola a todas!!!... vengo un poco tarde, pero vengo.**

**Espero que el fic les vaya gustando, es una historia un poco compleja y no puedo desvelarla de inmediato, así que se crearán pasajes como este, sin mucha acción, pero si con muchos sentimientos. Nuestros personajes tienen que reencontrarse… a ver qué momentos nos regalan.**

**Besitos y espero sus mensajitos. Los agradezco mucho.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	3. Equivalente

Capítulo III

**Equivalentes**

"_Está creciendo el frio sin tu amor_

_¿por qué no puedes sentirme llamándote?_

_No puedo romper el silencio,_

_me está derrumbando,_

_todos mis miedos, se vuelven cólera."_

_Evanescence – Your star_

Se elevaba hacia el cielo batiendo con poderío sus blancas alas impolutas. De pronto una de las flechas de Kagome le rasgaba el ala izquierda obligándolo a hacer una cabriola en el aire, la miró desnivelado, ella con el ceño fruncido y el ojo puesto en su otra ala, la que se partió en el momento en que una segunda flecha la arrancó. Comenzó a caer observando con su mirada angélica a Kagome desde la distancia que se abría entre ambos. El corazón le latía frenético, si poder comprender la traición, los ojos se le anegaban por las lágrimas y un profundo y doloroso grito brotó de su garganta cuando las alas negras comenzaron a crecer y voló en dirección al infierno.

Abrí los ojos con angustia, me sostuve del piso sobre el que me encontraba, como si fuera un ancla que me sujetaba a la realidad, poco a poco fui comprendiendo que había sido una pesadilla y mis sentidos, a pesar de no calmarse, se adecuaban a la realidad. El fuego que había logrado encender, continuaba crepitando y Kagome seguía dormida.

Un sudor frío me humedecía el cuerpo bajo la ropa, me sequé la frente con el antebrazo y volvía a apoyar la espalda en el tronco del árbol. Cerré los ojos y me los masajee, luego las sienes y finalmente la nuca.

No era la primera vez que tenía aquella pesadilla, pero hoy me resulto extrañamente, más vívida que nunca.

Observé a Kagome a un lado, estaba envuelta en la manta, sus pies habían mejorado, aunque no le permití caminar desde el río, hasta el sitio en el que nos encontrábamos ahora, quizás mañana.

Su cabello descansaba sobre la improvisada almohada y los reflejos del fuego danzaban sobre las hebras oscuras creando una visión particularmente sensual de él. Se movió y dejé de mirarla inmediatamente, no quería que supiera que mientras dormía, yo la admiraba en todo su esplendor. Tragué con dificultad el nudo que tenía ahora en la garganta. Muchas veces en mi confinamiento sentí la necesidad de refugiarme entre sus brazos, me reí con cierto sarcasmo, después de todo si conservaba más recuerdos de ella, de los que debía permitirme. Volví a mirarla, seguía dormida, pero esta vez se encontraba boca arriba. Sus labios entreabiertos absorbían y liberaban el aire silenciosamente, pero yo era casi capaz de escucharlo, conocía perfectamente su sonido, de todas aquellas veces en que la había amado.

De todos aquellos instantes en los que Kagome había extendido sus alas al infinito rodeada de mi amor.

Muchas veces había reprimido su recuerdo, me había prohibido pensar en ella de ese modo, me debilitaba, me convertía en una presa fácil de cazar, así que simplemente había dejado de recordar su amor. Pero esta noche era diferente, no había peligros en la tierra comparables a los existentes en las fauces del infierno. Hoy podía sumergirme en el sopor delicioso de aquellos momentos, en los que inocente de nuestro destino, la había amado.

Kagome llegó a mí en la larga centuria en a que estuve preparándome para guerrero. Ella apareció ante mis ojos y creo que inmediatamente me enamoré. Alguna vez escuché historias sobre las esencias equivalentes, ese día profesé mi fe en ellas.

- InuYasha – escuché la voz de mi maestro, me giré para mirarlo, pensando que había sido descubierto en la infracción de desairar mi trabajo.

- Sí maestro – me dirigí a él y con la reverencia de la obediencia, me incliné esperando sus palabras. Lo vi agitar su mano, apenas con un movimiento y supe que ella se acercaba.

Ni siquiera la había mirado, pero su energía vital era tan fuerte para mis sentidos, que su presencia causaba una presión inigualable contra la mía, tanto, que amenazaba con penetrar en mi campo de energía y unificarse con él.

Abrí la boca para poder respirar, aquella sensación era nueva e inescrutable para mí.

- Enseñarás a Kagome es uso de la espada – me ordenó, con aquella voz candorosa, pero segura, que todos usaban en la Ciudad de Cristal, convirtiendo cada petición en una ayuda.

Me puse en pie haciendo un gesto de aceptación.

- Así sea – respondí.

- Así será – contestó mi maestro, sellando la sentencia

Y nuestro futuro.

- No te había visto por aquí Kagome – le dije, mientras avanzábamos a la armería – soy InuYasha.

Observé varias de las espadas y finalmente tomé una que me pareció que por su peso y consistencia, sería adecuada para que ella practicara. Sólo cuando se la entregué, fui capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

Sus profundos ojos castaños que me llenaron de anhelos y sueños, con solo una mirada.

- Vengo del norte – sonrió temerosamente, sin dejar de mirarme. Había una mezcla de timidez y de salvaje temeridad en ella que me cautivó - de la Ciudad de las Fuegos.

- De los fuegos… - repetí con perdido en mis cavilaciones – a cuál de ellos perteneces.

Inmediatamente pensé que al fuego azul, había demasiada voluntad en ella.

- Violeta – me dijo en un susurro que capté de inmediato.

Me sorprendí por mi error y por la forma en que nuestras voces se habían sintonizado.

En ese momento estuve seguro que ella también lo había notado.

- El fuego del perdón – susurré yo también, esperando a que Kagome respondiera, quería saber si mi suposición era correcta, si ella también había sintonizado con mi voz.

- Sí – me respondió.

Y el corazón me dio un salto dentro del pecho, creo que por un instante, las emociones se arremolinaron dentro de mí intentando escapar por mis poros. Estaba seguro que mi energía se había duplicado intentando invadir la suya con violencia.

Kagome se humedeció los labios.

Sentí su mano rozar la mía cuando tomó la espada que había escogido para ella.

- ¿Esta es la mía? – me preguntó.

- Sí – le respondí intentando centrarme en el trabajo que nos esperaba.

Aquella pelea había sido tan intensa, debía reconocer el arte que tenía a la hora de moverse. Tuve que apelar a toda mi concentración, para centrarme en la pelea. Nuestras espadas chocaron más de una vez, y nuestros alientos agitados también. Mis alas batieron en el cielo limpio de nubes para arrojarme contra ella. Que me repelió con gran maestría, el siguiente movimiento fue suyo y en él encontré la fisura en su defensa que necesitaba para salir victorioso. Kagome se arrojó desde la altura, sobre mí, con la empuñadura de su espada, pegada a su costado, yo esperé, en el momento en que la extendió para alcanzarme, hice una cabriola en el aire que me llevó a meter la mano justo bajo su brazo y sosteniendo la espada en alto, con mi mano desnuda, evité el golpe. En una batalla real, aquel movimiento habría significado una herida mortal para ella en su costado, si en lugar de mi brazo, lo que se hubiera filtrado, fuera una espada.

- No te descuides – le dije, con mi aliento rozando su mejilla – si yo fuera un demonio, ahora estarías muerta.

Ambos respirábamos agitados y comenzábamos a descender lentamente, mientras los demás guerreros se abocaban a sus propios entrenamientos. Sentí como mi respiración se agitaba más en lugar de calmarse, no podía soltarla. Era consciente plenamente del modo en que su energía vital se había abierto para mí y ahora se mezclaba con la mía profundamente. Le miré los labios que parecían esperarme, luego sus ojos que se hundían en los míos.

- Creo que…- susurré de forma casi inaudible, pero Kagome me escuchó perfectamente.

- No lo digas aún... – me pidió, mirando también mis labios.

Ver sus ojos velados por las largas pestañas que los enmarcaban, me pareció la imagen más sensual que jamás había visto. Y mi energía vital se intensifico en torno a ella, que respiró más agitada cuando la percibió.

- Ha sido una buena práctica – me dijo cerrando los ojos.

Comprendí entonces, que buscaba normalizarse. Su piel desprendió un brillo particular, renovando sus defensas angélicas, de la invasión de otra energía, en este caso la mía. Ese escudo me permitió liberarla.

- Lo ha sido – acepté sintiéndome levemente dividido al soltarla. Respiré profundamente para regresar a mi centro.

La miré, con su cabello desordenado de forma ligera, estaba seguro que enredar los dedos en él debía ser una delicia enorme. Mi piel se sensibilizó ante la imagen de aquello. El sonido de las espadas alrededor, me ancló a la realidad.

- Mañana practicaremos un poco más – le dije, después de todo, era mi labor ayudarle a defenderse en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Nunca sabíamos cuando nos atacarían las fuerzas del infierno. Su aprendizaje, era mi prioridad ahora.

- Así sea – me dijo con una sonrisa, que me pareció más hermosa que la luz celestial que nos iluminaba cada mañana.

- Así será – le respondí sonriendo también.

Ese día estuve seguro que ella había experimentado la misma sensación de pertenencia que yo.

Todo lo que sucedió luego de mi partida, jamás lo entenderé.

Volví de aquel recuerdo, sin darme cuenta me había acercado más a Kagome. Tomé entre mis dedos uno de sus rizos, y aunque en su forma humana, la suavidad no era la misma, se asemejaba muchísimo.

Aquello me llenó de anhelo, otra vez, como aquella vez.

* * *

Cuando el sol anunció un nuevo día, yo ya había apagado la fogata que nos había dado calor durante la noche. Kagome comenzaba a desperezarse, poniéndose de pie, con menos esfuerzo que el día anterior.

- Creo que hoy podré caminar – me dijo, con cierta cordialidad.

Yo no respondí, seguí recogiendo todo.

Hubo un momento de silencio y ella volvió a hablar.

- Parece que será un buen día.

Arrugué el ceño, ¿qué buscaba?, ¿hablar conmigo? Seguí en silencio, noté su mirada sobre mí, mientras buscaba su calzado.

A pesar de no tener las mismas capacidades de cuando éramos ángeles, me pareció que pude percibir su energía vital densificarse, entonces la miré, intentando no demostrarle mi recelo.

- ¿Qué tienes hoy? – me preguntó finalmente.

Kagome jamás supo soportar mis silencios.

- Nada – respondí escueto.

No le diría que me estaban bombardeando los recuerdos, no le confiaría los sentimientos que iba redescubriendo en mi interior. No le daría el gusto de saber que las barreras que había construido durante siglos, entre ella y yo, se estaban derrumbando a pasos agigantados. No, jamás le hablaría de lo mucho que la había extrañado y de cuanto deseaba estrecharla en un abrazo infinito.

Se acercó a mí, caminaba con cautela.

- Te conozco, sé que algo pasa – me dijo con total seguridad y aquello hizo estallar mi cólera.

- ¡Tú no me conoces! – exclamé, mirándola a los ojos, mi propia furia se reflejó en los suyos, sentía como me temblaba el cuerpo de enfado y de anhelo por igual

Maldita fuera. Deseaba tanto tocarla, abrazarla, morderla con un beso tan profundo que su aliento se convirtiera en mi aliento y todas sus interrogantes se saciaran en mis labios.

- Te conocí… - me dijo con la voz amortiguada por el desasosiego.- al menos al InuYasha que fuiste.

La miré un instante sin hablar, buscando en su mirada algo que me hiciera dudar de su traición, algo que me entregara esperanza. Pero solo vi aprensión.

Eso era lo que yo provocaba en ella, temor.

- Eso ya no importa – le respondí algo más clamado, anudando el morral que había hecho con la manta y cruzándolo sobre mi pecho – ¿puedes andar? – le pregunté.

Se tardó algo en responder, sentía sobre mí su mirada, pero yo ya no podía volver a mirarla, tenía que olvidarme de Kagome, tenía que deshacerme de ella y seguir.

- Sí – me respondió sin más.

- Bien – dije. Sólo entonces la miré – hay un poblado cerca.

Kagome respiró profundamente y asintió.

Por alguna razón esperaba que sus ojos me hablaran de algún otro sentimiento, quizás tristeza por separarnos nuevamente, pero no encontré nada en ellos. O ella había aprendido a ocultarme sus emociones o simplemente le daba igual.

Caminé adelante.

Comenzamos a dejar atrás la arboleda que nos había cobijado durante aquella noche y ante nosotros se abrió un sendero que a lo lejos nos permitía ver cada vez más casas.

A medida que nos íbamos acercando, el pecho se me iba comprimiendo por la sensación de soledad que pronto se apoderaría de mí, como antes, cuando vivía como un ermitaño en el infierno. Hasta que me decidí a aceptar que nadie iría por mí a ese lugar.

A unos cientos de metros, vimos como se alzaban casa y algunos edificios que componían un paisaje urbano que era fácilmente reconocido por nosotros. Todos los ángeles, más de alguna vez habíamos sido enviados a la Tierra de los humanos, para ayudarles con sus dudas y sus peticiones. No siempre era fácil ayudarles, ellos mismos no estaban dispuestos muchas veces ha hacer nada para sí, ni para los demás.

- Te dejaré cuando encuentres un sitio – le dije, caminando por delante de ella.

No obtuve respuesta.

Nos adentramos en aquel pueblo, que no parecía demasiado pequeño, por lo que quizás no sería difícil encontrar algún sitio en el que Kagome pudiera permanecer. Incluso un hogar, para personas sin techo. La idea seguramente a ella le podía parecer denigrante.

Mientras íbamos caminando, encontrábamos más personas a nuestro paso. Me sentí algo más seguro al notar que podía percibir de ellos levemente sus motivaciones, nada comparado con la percepción que tenía cuando era un ángel de la Ciudad de Cristal, pero estaba seguro que un poco más que un humano común.

Una mujer iba caminando delante de nosotros, con un cochecito de bebé y dos pequeñas niñas a los lados. Las dos pequeñas se movían de un lado a otro, alrededor de la madre que intentaba, sin mucho éxito que se mantuvieran tomadas al cochecito. Junto a nosotros los vehículos transitaban cada vez con mayor frecuencia, en la medida que nos adentrábamos en el pueblo. Kagome avanzó hasta ponerse a mí lado al caminar, los ojos puestos en la mujer con sus hijos. Noté por el modo en que cuerpo pareció estar alerta, que algo iba a suceder, yo mismo me enfoqué en aquellos humanos presintiendo.

De pronto una de las niñas que correteaba escapando de su hermana, osciló perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo hacia la calle.

Kagome se abalanzó con toda la velocidad que sus pies heridos y su cuerpo de humana le permitieron. La vi arrojarse y abrazar a la niña, aún a costa de su propia vida, aquel vehículo que se aproximaba la golpearía con brutalidad. La sola idea de verla muerta me asustó de un modo que reconocía en mi interior, más de alguna vez temí por su vida, pero nunca la vi tan vulnerable como ahora.

Me lancé hacía ella sin pensarlo y la encerré en mi abrazo, mi velocidad era mayor que la suya, pero por un momento tuve la sensación de haber recuperado parcialmente mi agilidad sobrenatural. Las arrastré a ambas hasta la acera y sentí el viento que dejaba el automóvil al pasar, rozándome la espalda, si hubiera tenido alas, me las habría arrancado. Quedamos agazapados frente a la mujer que sostenía a si otra hija con brazos temblorosos y los ojos desorbitados por el miedo. Había visto tantas veces esa expresión en los humanos. Eran tan frágiles.

Kagome liberó a la niña de su agarré férreo y los ojos se le humedecieron por las lagrimas cuando la vio reunirse con su madre que la abrazó mirándonos con agradecimiento.

- Estás loca – le dije mientras me ponía en pie.

- Esta es nuestra tarea – me respondió cuando ella se ponía en pie. Seguía mirando a la familia.

- ¿Morir? – le pregunté con sarcasmo.

- No – su voz sonaba calma – ayudarles.

Se inclinó para recibir el abrazo pequeño de la niña que le dio un beso en la mejilla poniéndose en puntillas, para llegar. No tendría más de tres años.

- Ibas a morir – le insistí

Sentía como en mi interior se mezclaba el enfado por su peligrosa acción, con el miedo a dejar de tenerla a mi lado.

- ¿Te habría importado? – me preguntó, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Apreté los labios, la mandíbula se me tensó, mis propias emociones estaban demasiado expuestas como para poder esconderlas.

- Sólo sé, que no te quiero muerta – le respondí girándome hacía la mujer que se acercaba a nosotros.

- Gracias, InuYasha…

Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a mi mano y cerré los ojos.

Por qué tenía que sonar su voz, tan malditamente angelical, a pesar de ser una simple humana, por qué tenía que despertar en mi interior todas aquellas sensaciones que creía eliminadas, por qué tenía que seguir amándola, a pesar de todo.

Le acaricié los dedos con el pulgar lentamente, antes de soltarla.

- No podrás curarme de tu traición Kagome – le dije entre dientes – es una herida demasiado profunda.

Noté como me miró, pero la mujer nos habló y ya no hubo más que decir entre nosotros.

Continuará…

**Un nuevo capítulo, recién salido del horno, bueno, del pc en realidad.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, a mí personalmente me gusta cómo van quedando las escenas entre ellos, noto la tensión, las emociones que parece que pueden cortarse con cuchillo de intensas que son. Me gustó como quedó esa parte del recuerdo de InuYasha, es importante ir viendo pasajes de su vida juntos.**

**En el siguiente capítulo creo que tomaré la situación desde la visión de Kagome, ahora nos toca entender cómo ve ella todo esto y lo que sabe también. A ver qué tal nos queda.**

**Besitos mis niñas, muchísimas gracias por los reviews y gracias por leer y permanecer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	4. Abrazada a un ángel

Capítulo IV

**Abrazada a un ángel**

"…_tú sabes que te amo_

_que este amor por ti tiene tiempo_

_y que te extraño_

_has estado lejos por demasiado tiempo"_

_Nickelback – Far Away_

- No podrás curarme de tu traición Kagome – me dijo entre dientes – es una herida demasiado profunda.

Me quedé mirándolo. El hablaba de traición, su actitud era agria, eso sin mencionar que me había herido de muerte en aquella batalla. ¿Qué me quedaba para decir a mí?

- Muchísimas gracias – dijo la mujer que se acercó hasta nosotros, con ambas niñas de la mano – les agradezco enormemente salvar la vida de mi niña.

Se veía profundamente agradecida, eso, además de las luz que lograba ver a su alrededor, no podía verla con tanta claridad como cuando era un ángel, pero seguía vislumbrándola tenuemente, la luz que emanaban los humanos de buen corazón.

- No tienes nada que agradecer – le respondí, acariciando su mejilla con mi mano.

La mujer pareció sorprenderse, sólo entonces retiré la mano con cierta prisa, estaba acostumbrada a entregarles caricias a los humanos para mitigar sus intranquilidades, pero claro, eso cuando ellos no me veían.

- Me llamo Sango – dijo ella, un poco más calmada – y estas son mis gemelas y mi bebé – nos indicó a las niñas que llevaba tomadas a cada mano y el bebé en el cochecito tras ella.

- Soy Kagome – respondí con amabilidad y una sonrisa.

Ella miró sonriendo a InuYasha que no decía nada, ni siquiera su nombre. Esperé, pero nada sucedía.

- El es InuYasha – le dije, intentando mermar la falta de interés de él.

Sango nos sonrió nuevamente a ambos.

- Me gustaría que me acompañaran a casa, mi esposo estará por llegar y sería un honor que los conociera – nos pidió humildemente, me sentí inundada de gusto, por primera vez desde que estaba en la Tierra.

- Claro – le respondí con sincero entusiasmo.

Ella volvió a mirar a InuYasha, ya no con la misma sonrisa optimista, como esperando a la respuesta de él.

- Aquí nos separamos – lo escuché decir y se giró separándose de nosotras.

Lo vi caminar alejándose y el pecho se me comprimió.

- Espera por favor – le pedí a Sango, que me miró algo abrumada por el problema que creía habernos causado.

- Sí – respondió sin más.

Corrí la distancia que me separaba de InuYasha, los pies me dolieron, pero no dejaría que se apartara de mí de esa manera. Lo sostuve por un brazo, obligándolo a mirarme.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – le pregunté ansiosa.

Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en mí y como tantas otras veces me dejaron sin habla. No era capaz de definir lo que sus ojos me producían, ni entendía cómo, después de tantas centurias, aún removían mi interior como el primer día.

- Acordamos separarnos en el primer poblado – me recordó.

Aquello era cierto, lo habíamos sentenciado, pero no quería resignarme.

Si ambos estábamos de acuerdo, podíamos invalidar la "sentencia"

- Sólo quieren agradecernos – le insistí – quizás, esta sea nuestra tarea.

Llevaba todos estos días intentando comprender la razón por la que nos habían enviado a la Tierra de los humanos, siendo uno más de ellos. Claramente debía ser un castigo, comprendía que InuYasha lo sufriera, él era ahora un alas negras, pero que me lo aplicaran a mí ya era otra cosa. Debía comprender.

InuYasha miró mi mano, que seguía aferrada a su brazo. Entonces lo solté y volvió a mirarme a los ojos. El dorado profundo de ellos parecía querer consumirme, podía sentir su fuerza a mí alrededor.

- ¿Tienes miedo de quedarte sola angelito? – me susurró.

Su sarcasmo me dolía, me hacía daño. Cada vez que sus palabras destilaban veneno, me sentía tremendamente herida, como si me rasgara el alma con un cuchillo.

Lo había amado tanto.

- Bueno, no conozco a estos humanos – quise convencerlo, pensando que quizás se quedaría.

Se mofó de mí.

- Por favor Kagome, ya sabes que la mujer es más pura que el rayo dorado – Me sorprendió, tenía razón, pero escucharle mencionar uno de nuestros preceptos más usados, me estremeció.

- ¿Por qué tiemblas? – me preguntó

No me había dado cuenta que aquel estremecimiento también había sido físico, no supe qué responderle. Solo lo miré buscando encontrar algo del InuYasha que tanto había querido, ese ser alado, tan hermoso como ahora, en aspecto e infinitamente más bello en su esencia. Esa esencia que me llenaba por completo, me cubría y me abrazaba.

- Está bien, te acompañaré – me dijo finalmente, a pesar de no haber insistido más.

Quizás había interpretado mi temblor, como miedo.

- Sé amable – le dije cuando llegamos junto a Sango, que nos había estado esperando.

Lo escuché emitir un suave bufido de desdén.

* * *

Estuvimos en casa de Sango, que nos presentó a su esposo.

- Hola, soy Miroku – se había presentado – muchas gracias por lo que han hecho por mi familia.

El hombre nos había agradecido con palabras y con gestos, por algo que hasta hace muy poco, formaba parte de mi trabajo en la Tierra. Ayudar a los humanos.

InuYasha se mostró extrañamente amable con ellos.

- Kagome y yo también estamos casados – había dicho, rodeando mis hombros con su brazo y estrechándome como si aquel gesto fuera habitual entre nosotros. Yo simplemente sonreí.

De cierta manera habíamos sido algo parecido a lo que los humanos llaman esposos. InuYasha y yo habíamos descubierto desde el momento en que nos vimos, que éramos esencias equivalentes. Aquello marcó nuestro destino por la eternidad.

- Venimos desde el norte – seguía hablando, mientras nuestros anfitriones nos servían una cena que me pareció exquisita.

Hasta ese momento sentía que no estábamos mintiendo, quizás disfrazábamos la realidad, aunque cada vez que InuYasha hablaba, yo sentía que se me enrojecían las mejillas.

- Nos asaltaron en el camino y cómo ves, nos dejaron con lo puesto – InuYasha continuaba con la historia, que de momento Sango y Miroku parecían creer completamente.

Sentí tanta pena por engañarlos. Miré a sus niñas pequeñas jugando sobre la alfombra de una sala pequeña al bebé sentado sobre su silla de comer, mordiendo una galleta. Me quedé mirando fijamente aquella escena, el niño me miró y sonrió mostrando los pequeños dientes que se asomaban en sus encías, no pude evitar que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas. Todos repararon en mí, incluso InuYasha.

- Kagome, por qué lloras – me preguntó Sango, sacando un pañuelo de papel de una caja que mantenía cerca para limpiar a sus hijos cuando lo necesitaban.

- Lo siento – me disculpé sin saber qué decir. No era capaz de explicar lo que sentía.

InuYasha recibió el pañuelo de papel que Sango me había extendido y tomó entre sus dedos mi mentón con tanta delicadeza, que no pude evitar remontarme a mucho tiempo atrás.

- Ella es muy sensible – había dicho InuYasha, mientras comenzaba a secar mis mejillas con pequeños toquecitos.

Sus ojos dorados, se encontraban parcialmente ocultos por las pestañas oscuras, evitando mirar los míos. Sentí como se me formaba un nudo en el estómago, y las lágrimas continuaron brotando. Sus palabras habían sonado de un modo tan real. Sabía que fingía ante aquellos humanos una unión que ya no teníamos, pero por un instante me parecieron tan ciertas sus caricias, el modo en que su pulgar rozaba mi mentón como si intentara consolarme.

¿Qué pasó contigo amor?

Aquella era la pregunta que tantas veces quise hacerle y que muchas noches murió en mi lecho vació cuando los ángeles que regresaron del infierno, anunciaron que no podía regresar, que él se había perdido a sí mismo en el infierno y que ya no había retorno para su alma.

Sus ojos dorados me miraron finalmente.

- No llores más – me dijo, casi en un susurro.

Por un instante me pareció que nuestras almas volvían a conectar, que aquella atracción fulminante que nos había sellado la voluntad, volvía a unirnos.

Lo vi acercarse sin dejar de mirarme, no había vacilación en su gesto, al contrario, había una decisión tan increíblemente suya, que no pude evitar que mi cuerpo respondiera. Sus labios se posaron en los míos suavemente, cerré los ojos rememorando aquella sensación por tantos siglos perdida, los labios me temblaron antes de poder corresponder y cuando mi voluntad se entregaba por completo a aquella caricia, InuYasha me libero, me dejó hambrienta y devastada con solo un roce de sus labios.

Cuando supe que te habías convertido en un ángel negro, creí que no te amaría más, ahora comprendía que me habías consumido el alma, porque jamás dejaría de amarte.

- Ya está – me dijo acomodando un mechón tras la oreja, el roce de sus dedos me causó escalofríos - ¿mejor?

Su voz sonaba tan entrañable, que sentí deseos de arrojarme entre sus brazos y quedarme refugiada en ellos, como aquella vez.

Habíamos tenido que enfrentar a una horda de demonios y algunos ángeles de alas negras, no conocía a ninguno de ellos, por la oscuridad de sus alas, debían llevar muchas centurias en el infierno, a pesar de ello, la sensación de pelear contra seres que habían sido como yo, me desgarraba el alma.

InuYasha había combatido junto a mí en todo momento, de alguna manera sentía que me estaba protegiendo, era mi primera batalla en defensa de la Ciudad de Cristal, me sentía dolida, abatida y mancillada. Era como si me hubieran extraído toda la energía.

- Tranquila – me decía, mientras me cobijaba entre sus brazos y sus alas se cerraban en torno a mí, cubriéndome con su amor.

Nuestras esencias se unían como si se acariciaran.

- Todos esos demonios… - le dije aún entre lágrimas – muchos de ellos habían sido humanos… cuántas almas perdidas y atormentadas – continué, necesitaba desahogarme.

InuYasha me acunaba, dejando suaves besos en mi cabello, mientras su mano acariciaba mis alas.

- Y esos ángeles… - seguí diciendo – sus esencias estaban oscurecidas y el odio brillaba en sus miradas.

- Debes estar tranquila – intentó calmarme, su voz era un susurro que entraba en mi consciencia convirtiéndose en mi propio pensamiento – ha sido tu primera batalla, lo has hecho muy bien.

Me quedé un instante en silencio.

Esta era una batalla eterna, jamás tendría final.

- No terminará nunca – susurré la afirmación

- Estamos aquí, para hacer todo lo que podamos, por aquellos que aún quieran ser salvador – aseveró él, repitiendo uno de los mandatos que eran la base de nuestra existencia.

Me acurruqué en su abrazo un poco más.

InuYasha tenía la facultad de calmarme con el canto de su voz. Muchas veces había sosegado mi ímpetu en las prácticas sólo con un susurro, esta vez había necesitado un poco más.

Ninguna de nuestros trabajos, ni nuestras conversaciones, ni todas las enseñanzas de los mayores me habían preparado para matar a aquellos, a los que alguna vez llamé hermanos.

El presente tiró de mí, cuando aquella pareja de humanos, nos había dado cobijo en su hogar, creyendo que éramos dos desafortunados nos dejó una de las habitaciones de su casa, para que descansáramos. Sango me había dado algo de ropa y tomé un baño antes de entrar en la habitación que compartiría con InuYasha.

A pesar de estar juntos todos estos días, desde aquella batalla en la que a ambos nos exiliaron a la Tierra, en este momento me invadía un abrumador pudor. Me senté al borde de la cama, con el camisón que me habían dado para dormir, la tela se pegaba a mi cuerpo, justo en los sitios menos apropiados. InuYasha entró en la habitación y me miró.

Sentí la fuerza de su mirada posándose sobre aquellas mismas zonas que el camisón destacaba. Tragué con cierta dificultad, pero no quise demostrar mi nerviosismo, no permitiría que él viera lo derrumbada que me encontraba bajo sus ojos dorados.

Traía el cabello humedecido y se pegaba a sus hombros desnudos. Aquellas hermosas hebras plateadas que habían sido en algún momento de nuestra vida juntos, un deleite para mis sentidos.

Cerró la puerta. Yo desvié la mirada.

Aún me quemaba en los labios el dócil roce de los suyos. Sabía que aquello había que interpretarlo como el papel de "esposo" que estaba ejecutando frente a nuestros anfitriones, pero eso no evitaba que se despertaran en mi interior tantos recuerdos, que me sentía abrumada por ellos.

- Compartiremos la cama – me dijo impasiblemente.

Todo el afecto que me había brindado ante Miroku y Sango, de pronto se había esfumado.

Comenzó a acomodar la almohada de su lado. Yo me metí en el mío. Una barrera invisible nos separaba.

Centurias atrás, éramos inseparables, ahora todo era tan diferente.

- Siento tristeza de engañarlos – le dije, mirando el blanco techo de la habitación, que se quedó en penumbra en el momento en que InuYasha apagó la única luz que había.

- Yo no – me respondió.

Su cabello se había esparramado sobre la almohada y un aroma tranquilizador me llegaba. No podía compararlo con el olor que desprendía la piel de InuYasha cuando lo abrazaba y sus alas me cubrían, pero el recuerdo de aquello me invadió. Hubo un pequeño silencio y volvió a hablar.

- Se trata de sobrevivir… no podemos hacer otra cosa – parecía reflexionar mis palabras – además nos lo deben.

- Hicimos lo que había que hacer con esa niña – le dije con determinación.

Sentí moverse el colchón, InuYasha se había incorporado apoyándose en un brazo mientras buscaba en la oscuridad mis ojos.

- Te arrojaste a la muerte sin pensarlo – me reprochó, en su voz se reflejaba la ira contenida – tienes que entender que ahora eres una humana.

Su respiración parecía agitada.

- Mi cuerpo es el de una humana – le increpé, sentándome yo también. El se movió hacía atrás, como si lo hubiera intimidado. Pude adivinar su ceño apretado y el brillo de sus ojos, de las muchas veces en las que él apelaba a mi seguridad por encima de mi deber - mi alma no.

- ¿Y morirías por tu alma? – me preguntó con sarcasmo.

La respuesta me dolía demasiado.

- Todos los ángeles deberíamos hacerlo – le aseguré con la voz quebrada por la tristeza.

Él había perdido la suya.

Se quedó en silencio, yo también. Podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración, enérgica, pesada. Cada inhalación y exhalación parecía exigirle un gran trabajo. Mi corazón se agitó.

Su mano rozó mi mejilla con un toque tenue, casi inexistente.

- Habría dado mi alma por ti – me dijo, las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos de un golpe. Su dedo rozo mi labio inferior y cerré los ojos sintiendo la humedad recorrer mis mejillas.

Su mano se deslizó por mi cabello hasta detenerse en mi nuca. Sentí sus labios calientes atrapar los míos con sigilo, prendiéndolos poco a poco, con caricias suaves. Su cuerpo se apegó un poco más al mío y se me escapó un suspiro ansioso.

Siempre había sido débil ante él, el golpe de su energía invariablemente había vencido mi protección, igual que ahora.

La mano que se posaba en mi nuca, de pronto se volvió más exigente, aferrándome con fuerza. Su boca hambrienta buscaba dentro de la mía. Me sentía débil, derruida, consternada y tan perpetuamente enamorada, que no podía dejar de llorar.

Entonces me liberó.

Yo respiraba agitada, intentando comprender en mi interior lo que aquel beso podía significar. Había demasiado sentimiento en él, rabia, anhelo… no me atrevía a pensar en amor.

La mano que seguía en mi nuca, ahora me masajeaba con suavidad, como tantas otras veces, haciendo de aquella caricia, algo dolorosamente conocido.

- Pero me abandonaste…

Su voz sonó cansada, atormentada, triste.

Los ángeles que eran enviados al infierno a combatir, tenían dos caminos. Volver fortalecidos o morir. El tercer camino era inviable. InuYasha había tomado ese camino.

- Tú tomaste la decisión – le dije moviéndome para que me liberara. Su mano se deslizó por mi espalda arrancándome un suspiro que intenté contener.

Se quedó en silencio un poco más. Luego se dejó caer sobre la cama, dándome la espalda.

- Tienes razón… yo decidí.

Continuará…

**Espero que la versión de Kagome les parezca bien.**

**Algunas me han preguntado sobre la idea de este fic. Verán, he leído muchas historias de corte fantástico, por lo que me resulta quizás más natural escribir sobre ello. Una historia que leí no hace mucho, es de Laura Gallego, "Alas Negras" y " Alas de Fuego", en esa historia hablan de los ángeles como guerreros, y creo que me ayudó a abrir la mente hacía esa idea. También están mis lecturas metafísicas, creo que en esta historia he mezclado un poco de todo eso.**

**Las espero mañana, si los ángeles no disponen otra cosa.**

**Recuerden, su review es mi sueldo y estoy trabajando bastante… u.u**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	5. Fuimos ángeles

Capítulo V

**Fuimos ángeles**

La Ciudad de Cristal era un sitio hermoso, la más grande de las ciudades angélicas en la Tierra. Se encontraba en lo alto de un de las cumbres más cercanas al cielo y cuando volabas hacía ella, su brillo destellaba a kilómetros de distancia, si la mirabas desde el espacio, lograbas vislumbrar su resplandor como un punto maravillosos en el que se unificaban almas de todos los lugares.

Era muy difícil que los humanos pudieran ver esta, o cualquier otra ciudad celestial, necesitaban vibrar a un nivel superior. Que su mente se abriera aún más a las posibilidades del alma, solo de ese modo podían percibir los mundos sutiles que se abrían a su alrededor.

En mí amada Ciudad de Cristal, todas las construcciones estaban hechas de ese material, las paredes eran transparentes, por lo que era fácil que al pasear por sus calles, vieras el interior de los hogares. La luz se filtraba por todos los rincones, traspasando techos y paredes. Cuando deseabas algo de intimidad, bastaba con cerrar las altas cortinas.

InuYasha y yo compartíamos nuestra vida en una de aquellas habitaciones. Muy pocas actividades se efectuaban en la intimidad, siempre fuimos una sociedad comunitaria, de ese modo organizábamos nuestro tiempo y podíamos abocarnos a nuestras tareas sin preocupaciones.

Estábamos organizados en jerarquías, pero aquello no mermaba la relación de ninguno de nosotros. Los mayores se encontraban en la parte más alta y más segura de la Ciudad, aunque toda ella era una especie de fortaleza cuando todos nos conjuntábamos para una batalla, aunque aquella no era la única razón por la que salíamos en masa de nuestra rutina. Cuando sucedían grandes catástrofes para los humanos, muchos de nosotros bajábamos a la Tierra, para acompañar al espíritu que abandonaba su cuerpo físico. Los escoltábamos por los sitios que más habían amado y les permitíamos despedirse de sus seres queridos, luego los traíamos con nosotros y los llevábamos a la sala de ascensión, en ella los mayores les hablaban de sus actos en la tierra y meditaban sobre lo que habían aprendido y lo que aún les faltaba por aprender, para poder unirse a nosotros en la Ciudad de Cristal o en cualquier otra ciudad celestial. Todo aquel proceso podía durar años terrestres, pero para nosotros en esta dimensión de conciencia, se trataba de días.

Siempre recordaré la primera vez que InuYasha y yo tuvimos que bajar por el espíritu de alguien, aquella tarea ya la había efectuado anteriormente, pero nunca con él y nunca enfrentándome a la batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad. Aquella fue la primera vez que enfrente a un demonio cazador de almas.

- A mi lado Kagome – me indicó InuYasha, desenvainando su espada.

El cuerpo sin vida de aquel humano se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Su sangre manchaba el oscuro callejón en el que se encontraba, por un momento tuve la sensación que mis sandalias se resbalaban en aquel líquido viscoso y caliente aún, aunque sabía bien que eso era imposible. También recuerdo que me sorprendió lo joven que era, no tendría más de veinticinco años de la Tierra.

El demonio mantenía al espíritu apresado con una de sus garras hundidas en el pecho de aquel chico, cuyo espíritu aún conservaba la forma que había tenido su cuerpo en la Tierra. Los dedos de aquel repugnante cazador de almas se regodeaban con su presa, mientras le susurraba palabras al oído. No podía escucharle, pero suponía las horribles imágenes que estaba poniendo en su mente, el modo en que le había susurrado en vida para que cometiera actos denigrantes que ahora convertían a su alma en un botín demasiado fácil.

- Hay que detenerlo – le dije a InuYasha, susurrando, segura que mi voz se manifestaba en su mente con claridad. Tomé una de mis flechas y tensé mi arco.

- No lo hagas, es peligroso – dijo, pero parecía estar buscando el momento. El demonio no le quitaba los ojos de encima, esos ojos enrojecidos como dos llamas.

Podía ver como el cazador y el espíritu comenzaban a hundirse hacía las profundidades, en una especie de portal que se iba abriendo sobre el asfalto.

- ¡Ahora! – apremié a InuYasha con desesperación, veía en el rostro del espíritu los ojos angustiados de un chico joven, que había cometido errores, que merecía arrepentirse y volver a intentarlo. Pero si no lográbamos salvarlo, ese demonio se lo llevaría al infierno con él.

InuYasha estaba preparado para luchar, pero por alguna razón no lo hacía, parecía esperar el momento justo, para asestar una estocada perfecta. No podía fallar, el acero de un ángel en un espíritu podía purificar esa alma hasta romper su ciclo y devolverla a la fuente, destruyendo todo el trabajo realizado. Muchas veces era mejor eso, que perder a un alma en el infierno, pero era la última opción.

El portal bajo el demonio comenzó a crear un ruido ensordecedor, como si rasgaras el metal, con garras de metal. Arrugué el ceño y entonces InuYasha se arrojó contra el demonio que previendo su movimiento con una rapidez absolutamente increíble, repelió la espada con la propia. Una espada tan afilada y brillante, como el filo de una espada angélica. InuYasha retrocedió ante la fuerza de aquella embestida y noté por el devaneo de su energía, su propio desconcierto.

El demonio rió y el sonido me obligó a cubrirme los oídos, era un sonido agudo que a pesar de mi escudo de energía, se filtraba por mis oídos y me estaba torturando.

- ¡No! – escuché la voz de InuYasha, arrojándose nuevamente hacia el cazador, cuando este se deslizó por el portal con la velocidad de un rayo.

Nos quedamos ambos en silencio. El cuerpo del humano tirado junto a nosotros.

* * *

Miroku tenía un pequeño negocio de relaciones públicas.

- Las relaciones públicas es mi campo – dijo InuYasha, cuando aquel amable hombre le ofreció probar a trabajar juntos.

Era obvio que parte de nuestras capacidades angélicas, seguían con nosotros, como la persuasión, si se trataba de pequeñas cosas, era por eso que Miroku y su esposa, no cuestionaban ninguna de las historias que les contábamos.

Sango necesitaba ayuda con sus hijos, desde el incidente en el que nos conocimos, ella y su marido, habían estado tratando el tema. Necesitaban alguien que la ayudara a ella con los niños, y ahí estaba yo.

- No es un lugar muy grande, pero creo que les servirá – me dijo Sango, llevándome a una pequeña casita que había a unos cientos metros de la de ellos – era mía, hasta que nos casamos Miroku y yo.

- Esta muy bien – agradecí sonriendo.

Extrañaba la luz natural en aquel lugar, aunque tenía grandes ventanas por las que entraba mucha claridad.

Pasee los dedos por las mantas que Sango había dejado sobre la única cama que había intentando encontrar respuestas en mi interior. No sabía qué iba a suceder, si InuYasha y yo seguiríamos juntos o si nos separaríamos nuevamente. Podía notar por sus palabras el odio que sentía, y yo quizás debería odiarlo igual, quizás lo hacía y por eso me habían desterrado a este lugar. Pero debía volver, no podía abandonar mi vida en la Ciudad de Cristal, aunque supiera que mis hermanos se harían cargo de mis responsabilidades.

Pondría todo mi empeño en regresar. Yo no me conformaría como había hecho InuYasha en el infierno, yo lucharía hasta que me devolvieran mis alas.

Una punzada me sacudió con violencia el pecho. Después de todo, yo tampoco le había perdonado su abandono.

Éramos esencias equivalentes, él debió regresar.

* * *

Había estado gran parte de la tarde organizando la pequeña casita que nos había dejado Sango, poniendo las sábanas y las mantas en la cama, dejando que la luz entrara y que el aire refrescara el ambiente. Debía reconocer que estaba bien mantenida, sin olores extraños que nos hicieran desagradable el lugar.

La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a InuYasha, cuando el sol estaba muriendo en el horizonte. Yo intentaba preparar algo de comer en la cocina que Sango me había explicado como encender y apagar. Era una experiencia nueva para mí, el preparar mi propia comida, por lo que estaba muy concentrada en la labor.

- ¿A qué huele? – fue el amable saludo que InuYasha profesó. Su voz sonaba ruda. No estaba segura de si en realidad estaba siempre enfadado o si deseaba simularlo.

Yo decidí hacer lo mismo.

- La comida – dije sin más, intentando mantener la atención en lo que estaba haciendo.

Sentí como él se ponía de pie tras de mí y miraba por encima de mi hombro, como aquella visión no era suficiente, tomó mi cabello y lo deslizó del encima de mi hombro, para ver mejor. El roce de sus dedos me descentró. Había tanta familiaridad en aquellos pequeños detalles, no estaba del todo segura de si él era capaz de sentirlo.

¿Y si esta era una segunda oportunidad para nosotros?

- Huele extraño – dijo, inclinándose un poco más sobre mí, para olfatear el vapor que emanaba de la olla en la que cocinaba.

Me sentí de pronto, torpemente ofendida, como si él estuviera cuestionando todo el esfuerzo que yo hacía.

- Si no te gusta, no comas – le increpé, poniendo mi espalda recta, buscando que mi postura le diera a mis palabras cierto realce.

Sentí como él se retiraba unos centímetros, luego su risa irónica me llenó los oídos, no era una risa estridente, pero me hería igualmente.

- No quería ofenderte angelito – dijo, mientras se giraba para irse.

Yo di un par más de vueltas al guiso con cierta violencia. No estaba segura si se debía a mi condición de humana, pero mis emociones, de todo tipo, parecían estar más a flor de piel de lo normal. Me giré hacia él, avancé unos pasos en su dirección y le hablé con inusitada viveza.

- Si no quieres ofenderme deberás comerlo – sentía la presión en mi cabeza, hasta podía decir que me sentí ligeramente mareada, la frente me sudaba y las manos también.

¿Esto era lo que sentían los humanos cuando se enfadaban?

InuYasha se quedó mirándome, su rostro cambio de la impasibilidad al miedo puro. No supe cómo interpretar lo que sus ojos dorados intentaban decirme.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – me preguntó alarmado.

- ¿Sobre qué? – le pregunté sintiéndome extrañamente agotada.

Avanzó hacia mí un par de pasos si dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

- Estas sangrando Kagome.

Lo miré como intentando comprender lo que me decía, por alguna razón mis sentidos estaban debilitados.

Sus brazos me rodearon y sentí como me alzaba en el aire, caminando conmigo por aquella casa.

- ¿Te ha hecho daño algún humano? – me preguntaba inquieto, yo podía ver su mirada dorada fulgurando, conteniendo un sentimiento de fiereza que parecía esperar a mi respuesta para salir con toda su fuerza.

- No… - dije, con la voz algo cansada.

Quizás mi cuerpo humano estaba acusando el agotamiento de todos estos días. Alguna vez había bajado a la Tierra, para acompañar a algún humano que sufría lo que ellos llamaban estrés, un estado de la mente y el alma que los agotaba de tal forma que podían incluso enfermar si no se cuidaban.

Entró conmigo al pequeño baño y me puso de pie con cuidado. Yo me miré al espejo que había ante nosotros y pude comprobar que el pantalón que Sango me había dejado, estaba manchado con sangre, justo en la zona de mi entrepierna. Abrí los ojos con cierta angustia, no estaba segura de qué podía ser aquello, mi mente estaba algo extraviada, sabía que debía haber una explicación, pero ahora mismo mis sentidos estaban desvanecidos por el debilidad que sufría.

- Iré por Sango – me dijo InuYasha – quédate aquí – me pidió inclinándose un poco para poder mirar mis ojos – ¿estás segura que no te ha dañado nadie?

Pude notar el desasosiego en sus palabras, por un momento pude comprender el temor de InuYasha, en la Ciudad de Cristal siempre estábamos seguros, pero cuando nos tocaba bajar a la Tierra, éramos testigo de las más horribles actitudes humanas y a pesar de ellas, siempre conservábamos la esperanza de la redención de aquellas almas torturadas por sus propios pecados.

Asentí con la cabeza, intentando darle una respuesta. Sus manos que estaban en mis brazos me apretaron un poco más, antes de liberarme.

- Vendré enseguida.

Me quité la ropa manchada de sangre con cierta dificultad, me sentía muy cansada.

Cuando InuYasha regreso, pensé que Sango vendría con él al notar su alarma, pero no era así. En su lugar traía un paquete de "toallas" que según Sango, debía usar. Además de una muda de ropa limpia.

- Ella dice que es normal que te pase esto – dijo InuYasha, sin terminar de estar convencido de ello.

- Será algo con lo que viven los humanos – le respondí, esperando a que saliera del baño para tener algo de intimidad.

Pero él no parecía dispuesto a dejarme sola.

- Necesito estar sola – le dije finalmente.

Él abrió sus ojos como comprendiendo la situación y luego salió.

Cuando éramos seres angélicos y compartíamos nuestra vida, no había nada que no pudiéramos hacer juntos.

Salí del baño, InuYasha estaba poniendo un par de platos sobre la mesa para que comiéramos.

- Creo que he salvado algo de tu guiso – me dijo, sus palabras eran algo despectivas, pero logré leer en ellas la amabilidad que intentaba disfrazar.

- Gracias – le dije mientras me sentaba - espero que haya quedado comestible – agregué.

- Estará bien – alzó la cuchara comiendo algo.

Su rostro no reflejó nada, ni agrado, ni disgustó. Pensé que debía conformarme con eso.

- Debí recordar que esto le pasaba a las humanas – le dije, refiriéndome al período que todas las humanas en cierta etapa de sus vidas tenían.

- Yo también debí – respondió sin más.

Me quedé mirándolo un momento, apoyando mi mentón en la palma de mi mano.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto?

Una fuerte sensación de congoja me llenó.

Hubo un tiempo en el que InuYasha y yo nos decíamos todo, nos reíamos de nuestros pequeños errores y buscábamos la mejor manera de enmendarlos, no éramos perfectos como los mayores, nosotros solo éramos ángeles de bajo rango.

Ahora lo miraba ahí frente a mí, incapaz de tener conmigo una conversación que fuera un poco más profunda que hablar de lo buena o mala que estaba la comida o si había buen tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo? – le pregunté.

Él alzó la mirada del plato de comida que casi había terminado, llevaba un tiempo notando que cuando comía lo hacía en silencio y con mucha prisa, como si temiera que le quitaran el alimento.

Sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho ante ese pensamiento.

Sus hermosos ojos me miraron con incertidumbre, luego hizo un intento por apretar el ceño mostrándose molesto, pero finalmente me miró con tranquilidad.

- He olvidado como comunicarme – dijo, volviendo a enfocarse en el plato y revolviendo con la cuchara los restos de comida que quedaban en él.

Un nudo se me formó en la garganta ante aquellas palabras. Me obligué a tragarlo, no quería perder esta pequeña fisura que estaba mostrando en su defensa. Tenía que acercarme a él como una buena estratega.

- ¿Tan duro fue? – le pregunté, con la voz más dulce que pude encontrar en esta voz humana que ahora poseía.

Una media sonrisa se marcó en su boca, aún seguía observando el plato. De pronto habló como si estuviera rememorando lo vivido.

- No había la luz que conocíamos en la Ciudad de Cristal, ni había como cocinar el alimento, comía raíces que arrancaba al fango arcilloso del infierno y masticaba la carne viscosa que otros demonios dejaban de sus iguales cuando peleaban entre ellos – entonces me miró intentando adivinar el resultado de sus palabras en mí – fui como un carroñero hambriento, sin dormir, porque el sueño era una debilidad, siempre sediento, porque el agua no apagaba la sed. Vi como ángeles morían en manos de los demonios, vi como les arrancaban las alas, para torturarlos – un fuerte estremecimiento me recorrió ante la imagen de lo que me relataba – mi alma se perdió en el momento en el que tuve que matar a mis propios hermanos para sobrevivir. Aunque jamás comí su carne, los demonios se la peleaban.

Sentí como las arcadas convulsionaban en mi garganta. InuYasha no dejaba de mirarme. Me extendió un vaso con agua.

- Por eso no hablo – me dijo – no tengo nada bueno que decir.

Continuará…

"_Muéstrame lo que es ser el último esperando_

_y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal_

_y te mostraré lo que puedo ser,_

_dilo por mí, dímelo,_

_y dejaré esta vida atrás._

_Dime que vale la pena salvarme."_

_Nickelback – Savin'me _

**Aquí estoy con un capítulo más.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, me ilusionan enormemente y me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**La visión de Kagome es que deben intentar ganarse sus alas nuevamente, ella siente que debe volver a su amada Ciudad de Cristal, sea como sea. Les puse un trocito de la vida que ellos compartían y he intentado explicar un poco la misión que según mi versión, deberían tener los ángeles. También explico que los ángeles tienen rangos y cosas de esas.**

**Los dos están conversando un poco más, a ver si aclaran lo que les ha pasado. InuYasha siente que Kagome le traicionó, pero me gustaría que leyeran con atención porque voy dejando detallitos que les ayudaran a comprender la historia en realidad, no puedo contarles todo de una vez, o perdería la sorpresa, pero he dejado más de una pista.**

**Besitos mis niñas y muchas gracias por todo, por estar y por leer, por dejar mensajes y por seguirme en esta suerte de aventura que es la escritura.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	6. Cautela

Capítulo VI

**Cautela**

Era difícil vivir con Kagome, no por lo cotidiano, o porque ella fuera complicada de llevar. Lo difícil era, como yo me sentía estando a su lado.

Tenerla cerca me trasladaba cada vez con más frecuencia a los momentos que habíamos compartido juntos y aquello era un placer y una tortura. Cuando me arrojé en batalla, aliado a los demonios, pensaba que ya no había en mí interior un alma capaz de hacerme sentir amor, pero no era así, la lucha interna que mantenía, me obligaba a aceptar que todos los sentimientos que alguna vez tuve por Kagome y creí perdidos en las fauces del infierno, seguían ahí, intactos.

- Es una hermosa mujer la tuya – me dijo Miroku una tarde, no pude evitar mirarlo con cierto recelo que lo obligó a corregir su comentario rápidamente – me refiero a su personalidad.

- Lo sé – respondí escuetamente.

Me dedicaba a las relaciones públicas en su negocio. Ciertamente se me daba bien hablar con los humanos, ellos me comprendían con facilidad, siempre que no tuviera que hablar de mí, en ese momento mi locuacidad se evaporaba.

Luego de aquella conversación en la que noté a Kagome impactada por mi descripción del infierno, no habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema. Habíamos hecho una especie de pacto sin palabras, evitando rememorar las cosas que nos distanciaban, era extraño, pero nuestra vida se parecía cada vez más, a la simplemente habitual de dos humanos.

- Hola – dije al llegar.

Normalmente un saludo entre nosotros, era más profundo, nos bendecíamos mutuamente cuando nos reuníamos, así como cuando nos separábamos.

La casa en la que vivíamos era pequeña, debía reconocer que había ganado mucho en aspecto gracias a los cuidados de Kagome, que dedicaba parte del día a estar con Sango y sus hijos, y la otra parte al lugar en el que ahora llevábamos una especie de vida juntos.

- Qué bien que llegaste – me respondió al saludo con sincero entusiasmo, mientras ponía sobre la mesa, lo que sería nuestra cena – he preparado algo nuevo.

No podía negar el vuelco que me daba el corazón cuando la veía con una sonrisa en los labios, que aunque no se asemejaba en lo absoluto a su alegre rostro de antaño, era una caricia silencios, para mi maltratada alma.

- ¿Si? – pregunté tratando de parecer interesado y todo lo amable que mi agrio carácter me permitía. Kagome no era una experta en la cocina de los humanos, pero debía reconocer que se esforzaba por aceptar esta tarea que se le había impuesto.

- Sí, pudín de verduras al horno – anunció como si estuviera frente a un manjar de la mejor cocina de la Ciudad de Cristal.

- Suena bien – le dije, mientras me sentaba a la mesa intentando no parecer un conejillo de indias.

Ella comenzó a servir ambos platos con total tranquilidad. Observé cómo sus manos tomaban los utensilios, el modo en que sus ojos se enfocaban en su labor. Kagome tenía la maestría de hacer de cada trabajo el único y el que requería toda su atención y voluntad, de ese modo se aseguraba de dar lo mejor de sí misma.

Por un momento la tristeza volvió a tocar a las puertas de mi pecho, pero no quise escuchar su llamada.

Un mechón de su cabello oscuro caía hacia adelante, mientras ella intentaba servir la comida, molestándole. Me puse en pie y le sostuve las suaves hebras azabaches, esperando a que terminara.

- Gracias – me dijo con cierta cautela.

Aquella cautela, era la fina línea que aún nos mantenía a cada uno en nuestro sitio.

Noté mi respiración agitada, intenté liberar el aire lo más lento posible, para que ella no percibiera mi inquietud. Sus manos parecieron ejecutar su labor con cierta torpeza y aquello me hizo latir el corazón con más prisa. Su espalda se tensó cuando ambos platos estuvieron servidos y se quedó un instante sin decir nada, como si esperara a que la soltara, pero a la vez se sentía incapaz de pedirlo. Liberé el cabello dejando que resbalara por mis dedos como seda, no dejé de mirarlo, hasta que estuvo acomodado en su espalda, completamente indiferente al estado de exaltación que yo sufría en este momento.

Cuán dulce era tener la miel en los labios y que amargo tener que renunciar a ella, cuando apenas la has probado.

- ¿Qué tal con Miroku? – habló, mientras se sentaba, intentando una vez más mantener ese ambiente de cordialidad entre nosotros.

Por qué no abandonaba esta tortura y me iba lejos, después de todo Kagome ya estaba con personas que de alguna forma cuidaban de ella.

Pero la sola idea me lastimaba como un hierro candente.

- Bien, hemos cerrado un par de negocios hoy – le respondí clavando el tenedor en mi "pudin de verduras", con la mirada puesta en ello. No era capaz de mirar a Kagome en este momento, temía que ella leyera en mis ojos todo lo que estaba sintiendo - ¿y tú? – pregunté.

Ella sonrió, nuevamente con aquel gesto melancólico que mostraba hacía días.

- Muy bien – respondió, también mirando su plato – las niñas de Sango son tortuosamente desordenadas, pero son un encanto – se quedó en silencio un momento.

Yo sentí todo el peso del silencio, sin saber qué más decir o preguntar, afortunadamente Kagome volvió a retomar la conversación

– Ella me está ofreciéndome dinero por mi ayuda, dice que ese pago nos vendría bien, por los gastos que podamos tener – se quedó nuevamente en silencio. Antes de hablar me miró y fui tan consciente de sus ojos sobre mí, que no pude evitar mirarla también - ¿cómo voy a recibir un pago, si es ella la que me está haciendo un favor con poder ayudarla?

La miré intensamente, su esencia angélica estaba ahí, intacta, brillaba en el fondo de sus ojos castaños prisionera en el cuerpo y las limitaciones de una humana. Por un momento sentí deseos de abrazarla y consolarla. Kagome no podría jamás dejar de ser un ángel.

No, ella no habría sucumbido en el infierno, no como hice yo, ella habría muerto antes que ser un ángel de alas negras.

Aquel pensamiento me regocijó de cierta forma, pero también me causo una enorme tristeza.

- No lo aceptes – la alenté, después de todo no necesitábamos grandes cosas para vivir aquí.

Volvió a esconder su mirada en el plato con el pudín, que se estaba enfriando.

- Pero aquí debemos vivir con el dinero – intentó ser realista.

Moví mi mano hacia ella, por encima de la mesa, con intención de tomar la suya para calmarla. Aquel era un gesto tan normal en nosotros cuando vivíamos juntos, sin embargo, me detuve a centímetros de sus dedos. Kagome observó mi mano y noté su inquietud.

- Es cierto que aquí todo hay que comprarlo – le dije, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarme sin ser demasiado duro – no podrás vivir como estabas acostumbrada – le aclaré.

Ella volvió a mirarme, su gesto era incierto, quizás temía igual que yo a que mis palabras terminaran convirtiéndose en dagas envenenadas. Intenté limpiar de mí, todos los sentimientos negativos. No lo logré, pero al menos los mantuve a raya.

- Creo que te comprendo – me alentó a seguir. Sus dedos se removieron inquietos, como si deseara tocarme, pero no lo hizo.

- Con el dinero que recibiré del negocio de Miroku, nos podría bastar – le aseguré.

Los ojos de Kagome de pronto parecieron iluminarse. Una fuerte sensación de alegría me llenó el pecho. Recordaba esa sensación, la había experimentado alguna vez junto a ella, cuando nuestras vidas estaban unidas y yo hacía todo lo que estaba en mi mano por hacerla feliz.

- Te prometo que no causaré demasiados gastos – me ofreció.

Maldita fuera, me estaba conmoviendo como antes, como cuando aún creía en ella. Y en este momento no tenía fuerzas para escapar de ese sentimiento.

- Tu mundo es así angelito – le dije en tono socarrón, intentando no parecer demasiado sensible – déjame a mí lo demás.

Kagome me miró con seriedad, como si buscara en mi algo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, yo endurecí el gesto todo lo que me fue posible, dado lo que ella estaba despertando en mí. Pareció conformarse y sonrió suavemente.

Se quedó mirando la comida y titubeo un momento antes de hablar.

- Una vez quisimos tener hijos – me dijo.

Aquella aseveración me sacudió con más fuerza de la que imaginé posible. Los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente en estampida, dejándome sin aliento.

Miré mi propio plato, intentando ocultar todo.

- De eso, hace demasiado tiempo – le respondí.

Kagome no volvió a hablar durante la comida. Yo tampoco lo hice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Teníamos obligaciones tan cotidianas como lavar la ropa, la vajilla o tirar la basura. Esta noche la vajilla era mi tarea, la basura fue la de Kagome.

Mientras trabajaba en estas pequeñas labores domésticas que no requerían mayor esfuerzo, mi mente vagaba a diferentes momentos de mi vida, momentos como el que Kagome había destapado durante la comida.

Habíamos creado en el mundo angélico, una relación tan solida que nadie podía imaginar que un día nos separaríamos. Kagome era una compañera hermosa, en toda la magnitud de esa palabra.

Habíamos vuelto de una batalla especialmente dura y Kagome estaba quitándose la armadura, que iba poniendo en su sitio con primor. Ambos teníamos en el cuerpo señales de la lucha, pero nada grave que no se curara en unos días.

- InuYasha – su voz había sonado tímida. La miré.

- ¿Si? – le pregunté, mientras desataba las uniones de mi propia armadura.

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento. Movió su cabeza a un lado, luego se animó a hablar.

- Crees que sea una buena idea… - hizo una pausa, como si buscara las palabras – digo… en medio de todas estas batallas…- volvió a detenerse. Yo esperé en silencio a que pudiera explicarse – crees que sea una buena idea… tener hijos… - concluyó finalmente, mirándome.

Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por la labor que acabábamos de efectuar, su hombro derecho mostraba el rasguño que le había ocasionado el arma de algún demonio, o quizás incluso, un alas negras. Sus manos que sostenían parte de la armadura, estaban enrojecidas por la presión que había ejercido sobre la empuñadura de su espada. Parecía tan vulnerable.

Me acerqué a ella y le acaricié con la yema de los dedos, la herida del hombro. Ella no cambió el gesto entristecido.

- Será una buena idea – le dije mirando sus ojos, que buscaban esclarecimientos en los míos – ésta es una guerra que se viene llevando a cabo desde hace centurias – agregué – muchas más de las que tú y yo tenemos – acaricié un mechón de su cabello que estaba enrarecido por el hedor de la pelea – tendremos hijos – afirmé – y sembraremos en ellos el amor.

Kagome seguía mirándome, pero ya no buscaba respuestas, su cabeza se ladeó levemente y una hermosa sonrisa se marcó en sus labios. Sentí sus manos apoyadas contra mis hombros, buscando un sitio para sostenerse y su boca se unió a la mía en un beso poco candoroso, indagando en mí la pasión que no tardó en encontrar. Sus besos tenían ese efecto inmediato, el sabor dulce de su boca filtraba su elixir en mis venas escandalosamente rápido, impidiéndome razonar. Y a pesar del fragor de la batalla reciente, la llevé conmigo a la única habitación intima que había en nuestro hogar, un sitio en el que Kagome y yo nos amábamos brillando en energía divina.

Aquel día decidimos que en nuestra vida habría hijos.

Decidí que ese recuerdo quedaría confinado en mi memoria. Había terminado con la vajilla y Kagome aún no regresaba, había tardado más de lo habitual. Tomé un paño y salí a la puerta secándome las manos. Vi que estaba hablando con un hombre bastante andrajoso. Una sensación de pánico se apoderó de mí y avancé hacia ellos con rapidez.

- ¿Kagome? – hablé cuando estuve tras ella.

Se giró hacia mí y el hombre me miró con cierto recelo.

- InuYasha… - dijo ella, sorprendiéndose de verme ahí, cuando supero su confusión continuó hablando – este señor es… - se detuvo mirando al hombre, esperando a que le dijera su nombre, pero él continuaba en silencio.

Estaba sucio y mal vestido, olía horriblemente, de no haber limpiado su cuerpo ni su ropa desde hacía mucho tiempo, llevaba consigo una bolsa que seguramente estaría llena de las cosas que recogía por la calle. Cuando éramos ángeles, bajamos muchas veces en ayuda de personas como él, que sin tener hogar ni comida, vagaban por las calles. La ayuda angélica no consistía en solucionar sus problemas, si no en darle a los humanos las fuerzas necesarias para luchar contra sus malas circunstancias.

Kagome parecía tan conmovida por la necesidad de afecto de ese hombre, que no pude evitar ayudarla.

Extendí la mano hacia él.

- Hola, soy InuYasha – le dije, esperando que estrechara mi mano.

Primero la miró, yo la mantuve firmemente extendida. Luego su mirada se poso en mis ojos y los suyos entonces se aligeraron de la desconfianza que tenían.

- Soy Giichi – me respondió, apretando finalmente mi mano.

El tacto de su palma era rugoso y áspero en contraste con la mía. Por un instante sentí lo que Kagome debía estar experimentando. Compasión.

No tuve que mirarla, para comprender lo que estaba pensando.

- Hay comida caliente en casa por si quiere comer algo – le ofrecí, con todo el respeto que me fue posible.

El hombre asintió con cierta timidez.

Entramos en casa y dejó su bolsa en la entrada, junto a la puerta, como anticipándose, por si tenía que salir rápidamente. Kagome le indicó un lugar en la mesa y le sirvió un plato de aquel pudín de verduras que seguramente sería una buena comida para Giichi. Luego ella se sentó para acompañarlo.

Me miró desde su lugar en la mesa y me sonrió.

- Gracias – moduló desde la distancia, no tuve que escucharla, para recrear su voz en mi mente.

Yo asentí una vez, para que supiera que la había entendido.

Vi la ansiedad del hombre al comer y no pude evitar rememorar momentos de mi vida en el infierno en aquella misma angustia por saciar el hambre, sin saber cuándo podrías comer nuevamente.

Cuando nuestro invitado termino de alimentarse, Kagome preparó para él una pequeña bolsa con algunas frutas y pan, todo lo que teníamos y que él hombre podía llevar.

- Ya sabes dónde vivimos Giichi – le dijo, estando ya en la puerta – puedes venir cuando lo necesites.

El hombre le tomó una de las manos entre las suyas. Ásperas y sucias de unas manchas que no se quitaría con solo un lavado, pero a pesar de eso a Kagome no pareció molestarle.

- Gracias, es usted un ángel – le respondió el hombre, antes de irse, con una sonrisa ennegrecida y con más de un diente faltante.

Me acerqué a ella silenciosamente, a pesar de no participar en su acto de gracia, no la dejé sola con el hombre en ningún momento. Los humanos eran seres extraños, tan propensos a la bondad como a la perversidad.

- Te han descubierto angelito – le susurré muy cerca del oído, cuidando de no tocarla.

- Gracias por aceptarlo – me dijo, sin mirarme aún, mientras observaba al hombre alejarse en la oscuridad.

Me quedé en silencio un momento.

- Está en tu naturaleza –hablé finalmente – no puedes evitarlo.

Me alejé antes que respondiera. Me sentía perdido en el limbo de amarla u odiarla.

Esa noche nos acostamos como todas las anteriores, bajo la presencia de aquel muro de sigilo que nos separaba a pesar de la cercanía. Kagome se había acomodado a su lado de la cama y me había dado la espalda como cada noche. Yo mantenía los brazos bajo la cabeza mirando al techo.

- Buenas noches – me dijo, yo no le respondí.

Aquel día se había convertido en una tortura de recuerdos que parecía no querer terminar. La sensación de la cama bajo mi cuerpo y de Kagome junto a mí, a tan solo un brazo de distancia, me llevaba inevitablemente a los momentos que compartíamos juntos cuando el descanso era necesario, tantos momentos en los que habíamos sido un espíritu en dos cuerpos.

- Lo hicimos bien mientras duro ¿no? – le pregunté sin poder retener las palabras.

Ella no respondió de inmediato. El aire de la habitación iba haciéndose más frío y yo sentía ese frío en la piel, una piel que necesitaba su calor y su compañía, sentía el temor gélido de la soledad.

- Lo hicimos bien – me respondió luego de un momento, aún de espalda a mí.

Los sentimientos bullían en mi interior y la miré, tan cercana y tan inalcanzable. Su cabello oscuro reposando sobre la almohada y su espalda descubierta, marcando la hendidura donde se encontraba su columna, la misma que tantas veces recorrí con mis labios entre sus alas, cuando podía amarla.

- Te extrañé durante mucho tiempo – le confesé con la voz ahogada por la pasión que despertaba poco a poco.

La vi removerse levemente, sin cambiar de posición.

- Y yo a ti – me respondió.

Sus palabras eran como latigazos en mi piel, me la arrancaban a girones y yo me sentía indefenso ante lo que aquella sola frase significaba.

- ¿Porqué no fuiste por mí? – le pregunté sin un ápice de resentimiento, con una pregunta limpia.

Kagome no habló e inmediato, su cuerpo pareció recogerse, luego la escuché respirar profundamente.

- Te convertiste en un alas negras – fue toda la respuesta que me dio.

Sabía que esa era la objeción, Kagome era demasiado tajante en sus juicios del bien y del mal y yo, para ella, estaba del lado del mal. Ni siquiera el amor que decía tenerme fue suficiente para que fuera por mí. Para que se doblegara en su justicia y me ayudara a regresar a su lado.

Pero esta noche no me sentía con fuerzas para seguir culpándola. Yo no había podido regresar como un ángel de alas blancas, ni había terminado con mi vida, estando en el infierno. Yo había escogido el camino impracticable, el que me haría sobrevivir hasta que Kagome o alguno de mis hermanos me ayudara a regresar, pero eso jamás sucedió.

Quizás no era el modo que entonces imagine, pero ahora estaba junto a mí.

- Puedo abrazarte para dormir – le pregunté con un hilo de voz, temiendo a que me escuchara y le negara a mi dolorida alma ese acto de clemencia.

- Claro – me respondió sin moverse.

El corazón me dio un salto, me acerqué y la abracé pegando mi pecho desnudo a su espalda, sintiendo el tacto y el calor de su piel. Ella continuó sin moverse. No supe si había en esa aceptación algún sentimiento cercano a lo que alguna vez compartimos o era pura lastima. No quise pensarlo, en ese instante sólo quería sentir su calor y el aroma de su cabello que siempre me había calmado.

El sueño comenzó a embriagarme, este cuerpo humano necesitaba más descanso que el angélico que una vez poseí. Cuando el sopor del sueño me consumía, sentí su mano enlazarse a la mía.

"_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, descansé._

_Olvidarte será fácil_

_tengo apenas que taparme los oídos_

_a los cantos de las aves y al murmullo penetrante de los ríos,_

_olvidarte será fácil te lo digo,_

_es cuestión de no escuchar a mis latidos,_

_olvidarte será fácil ya lo sé,_

_tengo apenas que matar un sentimiento_

_y tapar el sol entero con un dedo,_

_cambiar mi corazón, por uno de papel."_

_Olvidarte – Francisco Cespedes_

Continuará…

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Viene un poquito más tarde de lo habitual, pero no había podido adelantar nada en mi cuadernito.**

**Les agradezco infinitamente los reviews que me han ido dejando, a las que leen en medio de las comidas, a las que leen cuando tienen que estar estudiando, a las que se hacen el tiempo en medio de las obligaciones y a quienes me han regalado dibujos para este fic, los quiero pintar, pero las mañanas se me hacen cada vez más cortas, con decirles que he tenido que sobornar a parte de mi familia para enviar el capí a esta hora… jejeje…**

**Espero que nos veamos mañana y recuerden que…**

**Su review es mi sueldo ^^**

**Siempre en amor**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Leeré los fics que me han pedido, sólo les pido un poquito de paciencia. Muchas gracias por considerarme para dar una opinión.**


	7. Remembranza

Capítulo VII

**Remembranza**

Sus manos iban liberando lentamente las piezas de mi armadura que aún llevaba puestas, sus ojos enfocados en sus propios dedos, que se movían con la destreza del conocimiento. Me había desnudado poco a poco tantas veces, pero esta sería especial. Los dos arrodillados sobre nuestra enorme cama habíamos decidido unirnos y complementarnos hasta que la ofrenda de un hijo nos fuera dada.

- Tienes algunas heridas – me dijo, mientras acariciaba las magulladuras de mi piel.

- No me duelen – le aseguré, intentando calmar su alma entristecida. Continuaba sin mirarme.

Mis manos comenzaron a desnudar su piel, la tela blanca de su vestimenta cayó desde los hombros, descubriendo su pecho ante mí.

La luz del día entraba por el cristal que había sobre nuestras cabezas, en lugar de un techo. Podíamos ver a nuestros hermanos volar en las alturas, pero ellos no podían vislumbrarnos a nosotros a través de ese cristal. Mis dedos comenzaron a acariciar con suavidad sus pezones.

Cuando nos entregábamos al amor, había una sensación de divina paz entre nosotros, no existían las prisas, no el arrebato como tal, sólo el deseo de unirnos y crear amor a través de esa unión.

- Prométeme que nuestro hijo nunca estará solo – me dijo con cierta ansiedad.

- Claro que no lo estará – le dije, buscando tranquilizarla.

Recordé el modo en que Kagome había tenido que arremeter ese día contra un alas negras, pensé que quizás aquel era el motivo de su preocupación.

- Guiaremos a nuestro hijo bajo los preceptos de la luz, no dejaremos que en su alma existan dudas y siempre estará conectado a nosotros y a la energía divina que nos sustenta – le prometí.

Sentí su mano posarse en mi mejilla con tanta ternura, que por un momento sentí el impulso de poseer su cuerpo con fiereza. Tragué con dificultad. Aquellos arrebatos tan propios de los humanos se apoderaban de mí con más frecuencia de la debida. Nunca se lo había comentado a Kagome, por miedo a que me considerara inapropiado, nuestro amor debía ser tan sublime como un suspiro.

Sus dedos enlazaron mi nuca con delicadeza y sus labios buscaron los míos con un ímpetu algo inusual. Respondí a él con frenesí, sin lograr controlar más ese instinto que se había despertado en mi interior.

Le sostuve ambas muñecas y se las apresé contra la suave tela que había en nuestra cama. Sus ojos marrones me miraron con cierta incertidumbre, su cabello azabache se había dispersado sobre la cama, al igual que sus alas que permanecían abiertas y descansando. Respiraba agitado, sintiendo la presión de mi sangre en la zona más intima de mi cuerpo. Se me secó la boca ante la indecisión que yo mismo que iba experimentando.

Entonces Kagome habló, leyendo en mis ojos todo lo que había en mi alma.

- Hazlo – me instó.

Y aquella fue la única señal que necesité para entregarme a aquella pasión candente que me quemaba en las entrañas.

Tiré de la ropa que aún vestíamos y dejé que mi lengua buscara el sabor de su excitación, entre los pliegues de su intimidad. Mis alas se batían con cierta violencia cuando la escuchaba gemir ligeramente, perdida en las sensaciones que mis caricias le iban arrancando. Los sonidos de su voz que se agudizaban en mi mente como un eco, me iban exaltando más.

El sabor de su humedad se había vuelto notoriamente intenso, había algo extraño e incomparable en esta forma de amarnos. Sentía como bullía en mi interior el anhelo de poseerla. Por un momento pensé que quizás la decisión de tener hijos había marcado esa diferencia, pero mi mente estaba demasiado eufórica como para analizarlo. El corazón me latía impetuoso.

Me alcé hasta quedar sobre ella, observando sus hermosos ojos, intensificados por el anhelo.

- Kagome… - le dije agónico, sin poder explicarle lo que se agitaba en mí.

- Lo sé… - me dijo con la voz tan marchita como la mía. Sentí alivio al comprobar que ella continuaba sintonizando conmigo, a pesar de lo descentrado que me sentía en este momento.

- Me siento violento… - le quise advertir.

Mi mente se nublaba, perseverando solamente el instinto de poseerla.

- Soy tuya… - me dijo.

Y entonces se desmoronó toda mi resistencia, cayó destrozada toda abstinencia. Kagome había abierto con una nota de amor, la puerta tras la que hasta ese momento había custodiado mi fiereza enardecida.

Moví mi cadera y entré en ella de una sola estocada.

La firmeza de aquel movimiento le arrancó un profundo lamento, su espalda se arqueó y sus alas se tensaron sobre la cama. Por un momento pensé que alzaría el vuelo huyendo de mí, pero sus pensamientos se aunaron con los míos deleitándome con su placer.

Me retiré de ella y Kagome volvió a lamentarse con el desconsuelo de la privación. Volví a enfundarme en ella con la misma violencia y su espalda se volvió a arquear en respuesta. Sus senos expuestos me invitaban a beber de ellos. Atrapé uno de sus pezones en mi boca y saboree su piel endulzada por la pasión. Metí mi mano bajo su espalda y la aseguré de ese modo, empujándome en su interior con tanta vehemencia que me sentía mareado.

El vientre me ardía, bullía, hirviendo en mi interior la semilla que buscaba fertilizarla, las uñas de Kagome se clavaron en mis hombros, causándome dolor, un dolor tan fino que se unía al placer de sentir su calor inflamando mi intimidad. Los sonidos que salían de mi boca, me resultaban insólitamente imposibles, jamás había emitido tales sonidos mientras la amaba, jamás nuestros actos de amor se habían realizado con tal ímpetu.

La energía comenzó a emanar del centro de nuestra unión, albergándonos. Noté la presión en mi vientre y el inminente estallido de mi simiente en su interior.

- Kagome… Kagome…- le supliqué, siempre había esperado a su clímax, para liberar el mío, pero en este momento sentía que aquel control estaba perdido por completo.

Entraba en ella con tanta fuerza, que una parte de mí temía dañarla. La luz de nuestra unión iba llenando la habitación. Me empujé un poco más dentro de ella, Kagome me abrazó con fuerza, sentí su cuerpo rígido y supe que su liberación estaba llegando. Su boca aplacaba los gemidos contra mi hombro y entonces mis alas batieron con tanto poderío como el germen que salía de mí expulsado, humedeciendo la intimidad de ella, intentando germinar el hermoso campo de su cuerpo. Con la ilusión de procrear a un ser que naciera de la unión irrevocable que nos había encadenado a uno en el alma del otro.

La luz que se había condensado durante nuestro acto de amor se dispersó como una explosión saliendo de nuestro hogar, para deleitar a las almas que habitaban la Ciudad de Cristal. Cada vez que alguno de nosotros compartía un acto de amor, aquella energía era entregada a los demás, como un alimento para sus almas.

Ambos nos elevamos unidos, abrazados e incapaces de separarnos, mientras mi vientre se convulsionaba aún con las últimas gotas de mi pasión derramándose en ella. Sentía como el interior de Kagome se ceñía a mi intimidad en espasmos que iban poco a poco apagándose, mientras nosotros comenzábamos a descender hasta nuestra cama, para yacer en ella, descansados y felices.

- ¿Habremos creado un nuevo ser? – me preguntó, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por las hebras plateadas de mi cabello.

- Así sea – sentencié, esperando que nuestra unión hubiese sido fecunda.

- Así será – selló ella la sentencia, con una sonrisa, que como tantas otras veces, me pareció la más hermosa que existía.

Ese día, habíamos decidido que tendríamos hijos.

Me giré en la cama, mirando a Kagome dormir, después de haber recordado aquel momento casi intacto en mi mente. Alguna vez pensé que aquella pasión inadecuada para un ángel, había sido el motivo por el cual me enviaron a combatir al infierno. Nunca podré saberlo, quizás, después de todo, a los ángeles también se les castigaba por sus imperfecciones.

Aquella fue la última vez que nos amamos, la única en la que nos habíamos unido esperando crear un hijo. Muchas veces en el infierno me pregunté si esa unión había dado frutos y la misma cantidad de veces me respondía que no, que de ser así, Kagome habría hecho lo imposible por llegar a mí, poco a poco aquella idea perdió fuerza y murió como muchos otros sentimientos que creía matar en el infierno.

En este momento tenía la oportunidad de preguntar, ahora la tenía ahí, tan cerca de mí, pero no lo hice, me quedé contemplándola, bajo la suave luz que irradiaba la noche. Me quedé admirando su rostro impasible y me acerqué suavemente a sus labios y la besé.

- Habría sido hermoso tener hijos – susurré, imaginando a un hermoso ser que poseyera sus ojos.

Kagome se removió dormida y se giró, dándome la espalda.

Una vez, ella y yo tuvimos alas y volamos muy alto, hasta encontrar nuestra felicidad.

* * *

Habíamos tenido Miroku y yo un largo día de trabajo. El había mencionado que desde que había empezado a trabajar en su empresa, está había repuntado considerablemente. Yo no iba a decirle nada de mi capacidad de persuadir a las personas, para que solicitaran nuestros servicios.

- ¿Se sienten a gusto en la casa? – me preguntó Miroku en un momento en el que estábamos sin clientes.

- Sí, muy bien – le respondí, intentando, como muchas veces ya en este tiempo, ser cortes.

Se quedó en silencio un momento.

- He visto algunas personas por la noche en tu puerta – mencionó.

No supe cómo abordar aquello.

- Son algunas personas a las que Kagome les da de comer – dije la verdad.

Desde que habíamos dado de comer a Giichi, la lista de personas que venían a comer a casa había aumentado. No estaba muy seguro de cómo se había corrido la voz, pero lo cierto era que al menos recibíamos a ocho personas cada noche.

- ¿Un comedor social? – me preguntó Miroku, dejando su labor, para mirarme, como si el tema le pareciera en realidad interesante.

- No, nada de eso… - respondí – bueno, no exactamente comencé a titubear, después de todo aquella casa era de ellos – ¿quizás te molesta que recibamos desconocidos en tu casa? – le pregunté directamente.

- No, no, no – dijo, agitando las manos, apara acentuar la negativa – no es eso, solo me ha causado curiosidad – continuó – verás, Sango le ofreció un pago a Kagome por su ayuda, y ella no lo recibió, eso habla muy bien de ella. Ahora además está alimentando a gente necesitada, vamos, tengo al menos que admirarla.

Yo sonreí sin siquiera pensarlo.

- Sí, así es Kagome – a mi mente vinieron muchos otros recuerdos que no podía compartir con Miroku.

- Sólo ten cuidado, no siempre las personas responden a las buenas intenciones – me advirtió.

Entonces arrugué el ceño.

- Ya lo sé – volví a poner atención en mi trabajo.

Le había advertido a Kagome que no recibiera a nadie en casa cuando no estuviera yo, pero a pesar de eso, sabía de alguna vez en la que no había sido del todo obediente.

Había un aire rebelde en su carácter, que era parte de lo que admiraba en ella, pero ahora podía volverse en su contra.

Esa noche llegué a casa y encontré a Giichi en la puerta.

- Hola Giichi – le saludé con amabilidad.

El hombre parecía honestamente agradecido por la ayuda que Kagome le había dado en más de una oportunidad, incluso vestía alguna prenda de ropa, que si bien no era nueva, estaba limpia y en algo cambiaba su apariencia

- Hola señor – me respondió, jugaba con un gorro entre los dedos, sin mirarme más de un segundo a los ojos.

- Soy InuYasha – le corregí, yo no era diferente a él ahora que era un humano, no había motivo para que me tratara diferente. Él asintió - ¿no te ha abierto Kagome? – le pregunté.

- No está – me dijo.

Miré hacia la puerta con cierta incertidumbre, no era habitual que Kagome no estuviera en casa a esta hora, más aún que yo había tardado en el trabajo más de lo normal.

- ¿No está? – pregunté, pensando en voz alta.

- Le dije que no fuera señor… InuYasha – comenzó a decir el hombre. Entonces lo miré con atención, intentando comprender sus palabras que brotaban con cierta impaciencia – le dije que no era buena idea, pero ella no me escuchó.

- ¿A dónde ha ido? – le pregunté poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y presionando con fuerza contenida.

- Cerca de la fábrica abandonada – me dijo – dónde los mendigos.

- La fábrica abandonada – dije conteniendo el aliento y mirando por encima de la cabeza del hombre, que ahora me miraba insistentemente.

La noche había extendido su manto hacía ya un tiempo, por la calle solo se veían las luces escasas de las farolas que no eran algo que preservara la seguridad de nadie, cada unos cuantos metros, se cernía una difusa oscuridad entre farola y farola que permitía perfectamente a cualquier delincuente ocultarse a esperar a sus víctimas.

No me sentía capaz de ocultar mi desasosiego, no entendía cómo era posible que Kagome se hubiera aventurado a ese lugar sola. No me había dado cuenta que iba corriendo, deteniéndome en cada esquina para mirar a ambos lados de las calles, sin dar con la figura que tanto anhelaba encontrar.

La fábrica esa, era un lugar plagado de personas sin hogar, pero ese no era el problema, el problema real estaba en los humanos de mala calaña que iban a esos sitios a cerrar sórdidos negocios y vender sus mercancías, amparados en la soledad de ese sitio. Ya llevaba el suficiente tiempo tratando con personas que vivían en este lugar, como para saber todo aquello.

Me detuve en una esquina, respirando agitado por la carrera, cómo extrañaba en este momento mi fuerza angélica, con ella habría desplegado mis alas y habría amedrentado a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse tan solo a Kagome. La fábrica estaba a unos metros, pero era un recinto muy grande, muy mal iluminado y con muchos sitios en los cuales esconderse si no querías ser visto.

Cuando recuperé un poco el aliento, volvía a emprender la carrera, Giichi ya había quedado atrás hacía un buen rato.

El olor a podredumbre llenó mi nariz casi de inmediato. Las personas que ahí se encontraban, no tenían baños, por lo que sus necesidades las harían en cualquier rincón, no tenían agua, así que tampoco se limpiarían con regularidad. Habían algunos grupos que se reunían alrededor de un fuego y me miraban con una mezcla de ansiedad y recelo, sin querer confiar, pero observando con atención si traía algo para ellos.

La imagen de aquel lugar, me recordó al lugar del cual venía.

Observaba con angustia, todos los rincones y las caras que se iban cruzando ante mí, buscando los ojos castaños de Kagome, sin suerte.

Una mujer se me acercó y extendió su mano, mostrando la muñeca famélica, la miré, el cabello desgreñado, la sonrisa tímida y desdentada. Saqué una moneda de mi bolsillo y la puse en su palma abierta, ella sonrió más abiertamente y sus ojos claros se abrieron con alegría, pero yo sostuve su mano sin permitirle que se alejara.

- Busco a una chica – le dije – cabello oscuro, piel blanca, muy hermosa – agregué.

Ella asintió y entonces la solté.

- Por allá – me indicó.

A lo lejos se veían una luz más potente que la emitida por las fogatas y a varias personas reunidas.

- Gracias – le dije, sin mirarla, mientras iba en la dirección que me había indicado.

Apuré el paso con ansiedad, pero no corrí. Había en mi interior una inquietud que no estaba seguro de si podía definir, tenía un presentimiento que nunca había experimentado.

A medida que me acercaba, fue notando que en aquel grupo habían personas sin hogar, por sus vestimentas, y otras que no lo eran, llevaban una especie de chaleco que los uniformaba a excepción de Kagome que estaba también con ello.

En ese momento no me veía, la reconocí por tantos pequeños detalles que no sería capaz de definir en nadie más que en ella, su estatura, la forma rizada de su cabello, la posición al estar de pie y algo que me resultó inconfundible. El sonido de su sonrisa.

Comencé a caminar más lento a medida que me acercaba. Junto a ella había un hombre que llevaba una coleta alta y que le decía cosas que la hacían sonreír, mientras iban entregando, a las personas necesitadas que permanecían en una especie de fila, comida.

Un sentimiento desconocido para mí hasta ese momento, se alojó en mi interior. Me llevé la mano al cinto, buscando mi inexistente espada. Tuve ganas de arrancarle la vida con mis manos a ese hombre, como si se tratara del peor de los demonios y mi vida dependiera de acabar con él. La furia, el dolor, la angustia de perder a Kagome, todo se mezcló de forma extremadamente peligrosa.

Cuando llegué sigilosamente hasta dónde ella estaba le hablé.

- Comparte conmigo la broma – le susurré con la voz cargada por la cólera.

Continuará…

**Otro capítulo recién salido del horno.**

**Espero que les guste, le he puesto empeño, porque quería explicar la unión de ambos de un modo diferente al tradicional. Ahora, en mi versión de los ángeles, les he explicado mediante los capítulos que ellos no son tan "perfecto" como los mayores, yo los veo como un paso más arriba que los humanos, por lo mismo aún hay cosas que experimentan como ellos, aunque claro, en el recuerdo de InuYasha, él dice que la forma normal de intimar de ellos dos, nunca fue tan impetuosa… mmm… ahí lo dejo… jajajaja…**

**Besitos y muchas gracias por los reviews, los agradezco mucho.**

**Espero que tengan un buen día y nos estamos encontrando, espero que mañana.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	8. Intensamente

Capítulo VIII

**Intensamente**

InuYasha caminaba delante de mí a paso raudo y seguro, no podía negar el aura de profunda sensualidad que lo envolvía cuando estaba furioso, pero yo no podía comprender la razón de su enfado. Bueno, sí, un poco, había ido a las ruinas de aquella fábrica, aún a sabiendas que él no lo aprobaría, pero nada malo había pasado. No podía entender porqué estaba tan enfadado.

Él se detuvo y me miró.

- Te pedí expresamente, que no salieras ni recibieras a nadie sin mí – sus palabras estaba cargadas de rabia contenida.

- No sucedió nada – me atreví a responder. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron ante la sorpresa de mi respuesta, para luego entornarse con un gesto de impaciencia.

Volvió a caminar, lo seguí y nuevamente se detuvo.

- Los humanos no son de fiar, tú mejor que nadie debería saber eso – me increpó. Comprendí que apelaba al tiempo en el que bajábamos para ayudar a los humanos en sus debilidades.

- Sí, lo sé – respondí abocándome a aquel recuerdo - pero también sé que está dentro de nuestras enseñanzas tener esperanzas en que puedan ser mejores – le hablé con sinceridad.

Me miró intensamente. El corazón se me agitaba cada vez que sus ojos se clavaban en mí más de un segundo.

Era tan difícil estar día a día junto a InuYasha, deseando olvidarme de todo lo sucedido y simplemente rendirme ante el sentimiento que seguía vivo en mi alma, por él.

- Eres tan inconsciente del peligro que corres – dijo, mientras se giraba y continuaba avanzando a grandes zancadas. Yo lo seguía con cierta dificultad, apurando el paso para no quedarme atrás.

- No corría peligro – debatí.

Toda esa gente necesitaba ayuda, ¿qué peligro podía correr en realidad?, sólo quería ayudarlos.

Se detuvo y se giró. Yo tuve que frenar mi paso violentamente, para no tropezar con él.

- ¿No corrías peligro?... – me enfrentó, inclinándose sobre mí, utilizando su mayor estatura para intimidarme. Lo logró.

- Estaba con Kouga – dije intentando defenderme.

InuYasha respiró profundamente, mientras su mirada se intensificaba sobre mí. La luz de la farola que lo iluminaba desde atrás, hacía que se viera más imponente aún. Abrí los ojos con cierta turbación, por un momento pensé que sus alas negras se abrirían. Me sentí apabullada, con deseos de escapar. El corazón se agitó en mi pecho y el recuerdo de InuYasha arremetiendo con su espada contra mí, apareció como un relámpago. Claro, rápido, intenso, poderoso y extremadamente doloroso.

- Kouga – repitió el nombre en un susurro enérgico.

Nuestra casa estaba cerca. Sentí el impulso de escabullirme, un aura de agitación lo rodeaba, no podía verla, pero sí sentirla. Noté como el temor se instalaba en mi interior, necesitaba huir de él.

Intenté parecer segura, pasando a su lado con el movimiento más firme del que fui capaz. Me tomó por el brazo con fuerza, lo miré fijamente sondeando su mirada, ansiando no parecer amedrentada. Sus ojos parecían llamear.

- ¿Quieres vivir con ese humano? – me preguntó sin alzar la voz, lo que no lograba ocultar la consistencia de sus palabras. Había algo visceral en aquella pregunta, no ocultaba nada de lo que estaba experimentando.

Entonces comprendí lo que sucedía.

- Claro que no – le respondí de inmediato.

InuYasha estaba experimentando una de las mezclas de emociones humanas, más dolorosas y peligrosas que había. Celos.

Muchas veces habíamos tenido que bajar ángeles a la tierra, para intentar aplacar la fuerza de ese sentimiento, el dolor que ocasionaba, la furia y las horribles consecuencias, cuando no era contenido.

Nosotros jamás experimentamos algo como esto. Éramos esencias equivalentes, habíamos nacido para pertenecernos, pero ahora que nos habían enviado con los humanos, no estaba segura, ni él tampoco.

- ¿Te sientes unida a ese humano? – continuó preguntándome.

Comprendí de inmediato su pregunta, InuYasha hablaba de una unión como la que alguna vez, él y yo compartimos. No, eso era irrepetible. ¿Acaso no lo sabía?

- No puedes preguntarme eso – le dije, notando como mi propio malestar despertaba.

- No es difícil de responder – continúo aún sin soltarme, su voz cargada de sarcasmo.

Dejé de enfocar su mirada y tiré un poco de mi brazo, pero no me fue posible soltarme.

¿Qué fue de ti amor?

Aquella pregunta se retorcía en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, sin respuesta.

Volví a enfocar sus ojos dorados que continuaban mirándome con aquella intensidad que me destrozaba, obligándome a recoger los trozos de mi alma e intentar unirla.

- No estoy unida a él – le dije con frialdad. El pulgar de la mano que me sostenía, acaricio lentamente mi piel por encima de la delgada tela de la blusa. Sentí deseos de llorar – no estoy unida a nadie.

Terminé la frase con violencia, tirando de mi brazo nuevamente, logrando que me liberara. Sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero él lo había sido conmigo y lo seguía siendo, me mostraba luces de las cosas que había amado de él y luego se escondía otra vez, tras una coraza que disfrazaba de orgullo herido.

¿Qué orgullo podía haber en renunciar a todo lo que has amado?

Eso era algo que InuYasha jamás me podría explicar.

Avancé hasta la casa, sumergida en mis propias miserias. Hundida en el amor que sentía por él y en la decepción de comprender que ya no lo conocía.

No esperé a que me siguiera, pero sabía que venía tras de mí. En cuanto entramos a la casa me volvió a hablar.

- No quiero que andes por ahí sola – insistió, yo suspiré agotada.

En mi mente se aglomeraban tantos recuerdos, tantos sentimientos que había logrado mantener a raya, pero que ahora se impulsaban desde mi interior gritando por su libertad.

Me giré hacia él y avancé la distancia que nos separaba.

- ¿Qué me puede pasar? – Le increpé - ¿te preocupa que algún humano me haga daño? – mi voz sonó irónica, mi rostro se contrajo ante ese descubrimiento, estaban aflorando en mí, demasiadas emociones humanas.

Se tardó un momento en responder, yo me di la vuelta en dirección a la habitación.

- Sí – aceptó, escuetamente como si aquel simple monosílabo le hubiese costado más que una batalla contra demonios.

Me giré y lo miré.

- Tú me has hecho más daño del que cualquier humano podría llegar a hacerme jamás - no supe si mi rostro había expresado el dolor que me causaban aquellas palabras, pero InuYasha se quedó en silencio y luego simplemente se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Me quedé ahí, con la casa silenciosa cerrándose a mí alrededor. En todos los días que llevábamos entre los humanos, no había extrañado con tanta fuerza, la luz y el afecto que tenía, en mi amada Ciudad de Cristal.

Me dejé caer y ahí me quedé, sentada en el piso, apoyada contra una pared, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

Creo que me quedé dormida en aquel lugar, pero a la mañana siguiente estaba en la cama.

InuYasha no se encontraba cuando desperté. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, así que la luz del sol tampoco me despertó. No sabía qué hora sería, me levanté con mucha prisa y me cambié de ropa, salí corriendo sin siquiera desayunar, hacía la casa de Sango, debía de estar esperándome desde hacía largo rato.

Toqué a su puerta y me disculpé en cuanto ella apareció, sonriente como siempre.

- Lo siento Sango, me he dormido – le dije, afligida como me encontraba.

Sango traía a su bebé en los brazos, mientras las gemelas corrían a mi encuentro.

- Pasa Kagome – me respondió ella entrando y dejando paso, para que lo hiciera yo también – InuYasha estuvo aquí y me contó lo de anoche.

- ¿Te contó? – hablé con incredulidad. No creía que InuYasha le hablara de nuestra discusión y menos del tenor que había tenido.

- Sí – se giró ella, mientras dejaba al bebé en la sillita de comer, entonces me miró – me comentó de la mala noche que pasaste y que te dejaría dormir un poco más – mencionó.

Me quedé sin palabras, ¿InuYasha había hecho eso por mí? Quizás simplemente lo hacía para parecer un buen "esposo" a los ojos de Sango.

De todas maneras no pude evitar la sensación de tibieza que se instaló en mi pecho, una sensación agradable y en la que podía regocijarme.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan tú e InuYasha juntos? – me preguntó de pronto Sango y la miré fijamente, buscando comprender sus palabras.

- Bastante – le respondí, ordenando un poco los juguetes de las niñas que estaban esparcidos por toda la sala – a veces me parecen siglos.

Ella sonrió, dando una cucharada de papilla a su bebé.

- Te comprendo – continuó hablando – a veces, siento lo mismo con Miroku.

- Quizás sea normal – intente responder algo que tuviera sentido.

- ¿Y no han pensado en tener hijos? – me preguntó.

Entonces la miré fijamente, me sentí tocada en una parte muy vulnerable y tuve deseos de ovillarme en el suelo de la tristeza que eso me producía.

- Lo siento – me dijo Sango, con la voz cargada de preocupación – igual te he preguntado algo inconveniente – seguramente mi rostro me había delatado.

Tragué con dificultad y le limpie la boca a ambas gemelas que se habían acercado comiendo una galleta.

- Pensamos en tener – le respondí con toda la sinceridad que la situación me permitía.

- No ha resultado – continuó ella.

- Algo así – respondí yo.

Mis pensamientos vagaron por aquella hermosa entrega en la que amos decidimos concebir un hijo. Un varón, había dicho InuYasha, a mí la verdad no me importaba lo que fuera, sólo ansiaba ver perpetuado nuestro amor en un alma limpia, a la que le ayudaríamos a volar. Literalmente.

Mis dedos jugaban con su cabello plateado, después de consumada nuestra petición, ambos sabíamos que quizás necesitaríamos más de una petición para que se nos concediera la bendición de un hijo, una nueva luz en el hogar que habíamos creado.

- Te divierte – me preguntó, aún acunándome entre sus brazos.

Comprendí que se refería al juego que hacían mis dedos entre las hebras de su cabello. El tacto era como seda pura, suave, delicado, acariciador. Amaba tocar su cabello y el siempre me lo había permitido como parte del amor que sentía por mí. Sabía perfectamente que para InuYasha aquello era parte de la intimidad que compartía conmigo y sólo conmigo.

- Un poco – sonreí al responder.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un momento más.

-¿Habremos creado un nuevo ser? – Le pregunté con cierta ansiedad.

- Así sea – sentenció, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos y en los labios, marcada la sonrisa más bella que podía regalarme.

- Así será – sellé su sentencia y le sonreí también.

Lo amaba tanto, deseaba que nuestro amor se fecundara y nos diera a un hermoso ser alado que un día nos llamaría padres.

Ahora mirando a los hijos de Sango, sentía lastima por todo aquello. Él no conocía la alegría de ser padre.

¿Habría cambiado eso en algo nuestro destino?

* * *

Esa noche no salí de casa, preparé de comer para al menos diez personas, esperaba que llegaran algunos de los visitantes que solíamos tener.

InuYasha llegó ese día algo más temprano de lo habitual. Su actitud no parecía agria, pero tampoco amena.

- ¿Cenarás? – le pregunté con amabilidad, pero sin adornos.

- No tengo hambre – me respondió.

Hacía días que notaba que él evitaba comer cuando no tenía hambre, aunque fuera la hora de alguna comida. No podía dejar de pensar en aquel relato que hizo del tiempo que pasó en el infierno. Nunca más hablé con él sobre eso, pero no lo olvidaba.

Se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta.

Abrí y me encontré con un par de ojos de un intenso color celeste.

- Kouga… - dije con asombro.

- Hola – respondió él con una amplia sonrisa – le pedí a Giichi que me indicara tu casa – me explicó.

- Ahh – fue todo lo que salió de mi boca.

Escuché dentro de la casa los pasos de InuYasha acercándose a la puerta. No me moví ni un milímetro, intentando crear una barrera entre él y Kouga.

- ¿Vendrás esta noche con nosotros? – me preguntó él amablemente.

No supe que responderle. Ir a ayudar a las personas era algo que nacía en mí de forma natural, pero también sabía que los sentimientos de InuYasha estaban agazapados en su interior, esperando arrojarse sobre alguna presa.

- ¿Irás con ellos, Kagome? – me preguntó la voz de InuYasha tras el oído.

Su aliento movió ligeramente mi cabello y me produjo un escalofrío. Él debió notarlo, porque puso ambas manos sobre mis hombros.

- Tú debes ser Kouga – habló nuevamente y yo tragué con cierta dificultad.

¿Por qué me sentía tan nerviosa?, era como si me hubieran descubierto robando caramelos en algún sitio.

- Sí – respondió Kouga, extendiendo su mano.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

InuYasha respondió al saludo y estrechó la mano de Kouga con fuerza, ambos se miraron a los ojos, pero ninguno dijo nada. Estaba segura que aquel saludo estaba durando más de lo necesario.

- Iré Kouga – dije yo, intentando aligerar el ambiente, que de pronto se había vuelto muy denso – espérame.

Tomé a InuYasha de la mano rápidamente y me lo llevé dentro de casa.

- Por favor no quiero problemas – le dije en susurros, esperando que no me escucharan fuera de casa.

- ¿Por qué tendrían que haber problemas? – preguntó InuYasha con su normal tono irónico.

Yo suspiré y fui por una chaqueta que me sirviera de abrigo por la noche. Cuando volvía a la sala InuYasha seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, con la mirada puesta en la puerta que estaba medio abierta.

- Volveré en un par de horas – le dije, abotonando la chaqueta – si quieres cenar algo, hay suficiente comida – continué explicándole.

Me acerqué a la puerta y desde ahí le dije.

- Estaré bien.

No me respondió nada, solo se quedó mirándome inexpresivo, como si estuviera librando una extraña batalla en su interior. Me di la vuelta y quise cerrar la puerta, pero su mano se posó sobre la mía y la sostuvo.

- Yo iré contigo – me anunció.

Su voz sonaba calma, pero decidida, no me dejaba ningún espacio a negativas.

Caminamos tras el grupo con el que iba Kouga, tres personas más que también habían estado el día anterior, no dedicaban demasiadas horas a esto y según lo que me había explicado él, se distribuían la zona, para intentar llegar a la mayor cantidad de personas.

InuYasha caminaba junto a mí en completo silencio.

Cuando llegamos a la zona de la antigua fábrica, nos distribuimos el trabajo. InuYasha comenzó a ayudar también y de vez en cuando lo miraba. Lo veía acercarse a las personas, sonriéndoles con un afecto que no era habitual en él, conversaba e incluso sonreía.

Hubo un momento en que me distraje incluso de mi propia labor, observándolo. Sus pómulos se llenaban por la sonrisa que marcaban sus labios, cuando hablaba amenamente con un hombre que estaba sentado sobre unos cartones en un rincón que sería su cama esa noche.

De pronto se giró y me miró, aún con la sonrisa abierta en los labios. Un sentimiento vehemente me llenó el pecho, supe inmediatamente que era amor, no podía confundir aquella emoción, la había experimentado durante muchísimo tiempo a su lado. Sus ojos dorados se hundieron en mí como puñales y no pude escapar de ellos. Sus labios comenzaron a borrar la sonrisa, cambiando a una mucho más amenazante que la furia.

La pasión.

- Kagome – escuché la voz de Kouga tras de mí. Me costó reaccionar, los ojos de InuYasha se negaban a liberarme y yo no me sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo – Kagome… - insistió.

Entonces respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos antes de darme la vuelta.

- ¿Si? – pregunté. Sin poder mirar a Kouga, me sentía demasiado perturbada por la intensidad de la mirada de InuYasha, más aún, estaba profundamente aturdida por lo que sus ojos me anunciaban.

- Ya estamos por terminar – me anunció, yo asentí – mañana no vendremos, pero tenemos planeado salir y tomar algo por ahí.

¿Tomar algo por ahí?

No estaba muy segura de a lo que se refería, pero me parecían buenas personas, no debía ser nada malo.

- Esta bien – respondí.

- ¿Entonces irás? – preguntó con entusiasmo.

- Sí – afirmé mirándolo entonces.

Sus ojos celestes, eran claros como el cielo y pensé que una persona con esos ojos, no podía ser mala.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez terminada nuestra labor, caminamos nuevamente el grupo de vuelta. Nuestra casa era la primera de regreso, así que nos despidieron con bastante afecto.

- ¿Vendrás mañana? – me preguntó Ayame, la chica con la que me había venido conversando todo el camino.

- Claro – respondí, una vez más.

- Bien – habló con alegría – vendremos por ustedes.

Ustedes.

No estaba muy segura de si InuYasha aprobara aquella reunión.

Lo miré rápidamente, pero él no estaba mirándome. Hizo un gesto despidiéndose sin mucho entusiasmo del grupo y entro en la casa.

- Nos vemos mañana entonces – dijo Kouga a mi lado. Noté como Ayame bajaba la mirada e intentaba disimular su nerviosismo. Ahí había algo.

- Mañana – aseveré – debo entrar – dije sin más, haciendo un gesto con la mano, antes de dirigirme a casa.

Empujé la puerta, que InuYasha había dejado sin cerrar y cuando entré, me encontré en la penumbra más absoluta. Cerré la puerta y extendí la mano, para alcanzar el interruptor de la luz. Entonces sentí su mano reteniendo la mía.

- InuYasha… - susurré intentando encontrar mi voz.

Continuará…

**Un capítulo más chicas… ayer me entretuve viendo Corazón Salvaje, y hoy iba por las mismas… ainsss… soy una adicta, obsesiva, compulsiva… en fin.**

**Espero que la historia les vaya gustando, de momento está más centrada en cosas cotidianas, al fin y al cabo están entre o humanos, pero va teniendo matices de su vida como ángeles… **

**Les dejo mucho besitos y muchas gracias por leer… me he puesto cobradora con los reviews, porque a mí me cobran los capítulos a diario… jooo… y ya es trabajo actualizar cada día, "amor con amor se paga…" dice por ahí una canción.**

**Por lo tanto, recuerden, "su review es mi sueldo"…**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	9. Un alma

Capítulo IX

**Un alma**

"_Este es mi corazón sangrando ante ti, _

_aquí estoy yo de rodillas _

_y esos juegos tontos, me están destrozando _

_y tus irreflexivas palabras,_

_están rompiendo mi corazón, _

_tú me estás rompiendo el corazón" _

_Jewel –Foolish games _

Entré en la casa, puse la mano sobre el interruptor, pero no lo presioné. El corazón me latía más fuerte a cada segundo, podía ver a Kagome a través de la ventana, se despedía de las personas con las que andábamos, incluido ese Kouga.

Cerré los ojos e intenté serenarme. No había podido dejar de pensar, que Kagome era mía, cada vez que ese hombre se acercaba a ella, la sangre corría por mis venas, frenética y deseaba apresarla en un abrazo, cada vez que él le hablaba, quería besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento y de ese modo recordarle cuan mía había sido, y todo lo mía que anhelaba que fuera.

Abrí los ojos y la vi acercarse, el corazón se me disparó, sentía los latidos repiquetear en mis oídos. Me quedé en silencio esperando a que entrara, cuando lo hizo y la vi extender la mano hacia el interruptor, se la sostuve. No quería que encendiera la luz, si lo hacía, aquel sentimiento, aquella necesidad, todo se ocultaría nuevamente en algún rincón de mi ser.

- InuYasha… - su voz sonaba sorprendida, inquieta.

Noté la celeridad de su pulso en la muñeca. Mi respiración se hizo pesada.

Tiré de Kagome acercándola a mi cuerpo, ella no pareció resistirse. Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla y le acaricié con el pulgar el mentón, su rostro alzado hacía mí, estaba ligeramente iluminado por la luz que entraba por la ventana, creando una exquisita penumbra.

Ella me observó con los ojos cristalizados. La sentía tan suave y tan blanda en mis brazos. Su mirada brillaba bajo la escasa luz que nos dejaba la penumbra. Acaricié con el pulgar, ahora su labio, que cedió dócilmente ante la caricia entreabriéndose.

- ¿Qué hay dentro de ti InuYasha? – habló con voz abatida.

Qué había dentro de mí.

La pregunta vagaba en mi mente, sin encontrar el eco de una respuesta.

Volví a acariciar su labio y ella suspiró, abrí la boca deseando beberme su aliento. Me incliné suavemente hacia ella a centímetros de su boca. Sus manos que hasta ahora se apoyaban contra mi pecho, se cerraron atrapando la tela de mi camisa, comprendí que ambos necesitábamos algo a lo que aferrarnos.

Respiré profundamente, mientras Kagome exhalaba con la misma intensidad. Nos estábamos alimentando uno del otro.

- Hay tanto que nos separa – me dijo susurrando, mientras apoyaba la frente en mi pecho.

Yo me sentía hambriento de sus palabras, de sus susurros, sus caricias.

Hundí los dedos en su cabello. Las hebras oscuras me acogieron con devoción, volví a experimentar la maravillosa sensación de la aceptación.

Notaba como su cuerpo se apaciguaba cada vez más entre mis brazos, ansiando la cercanía tanto como yo.

- ¿Hay algo que nos una? – pregunté deseando que dijera que sí, anhelaba que me hablara de un sentimiento vivo en su interior.

Kagome se quedó en silencio, noté que se acurrucaba más entre mis brazos y su rostro se hundía en mi pecho, sus hombros se agitaron levemente y sentí la humedad de sus lágrimas. Alzó la cabeza y me miró, con las mejillas marcadas por el llanto. Sus labios temblaron buscando la fuerza para emitir una respuesta.

La miré atentamente, la ansiedad iba creciendo en mi interior, poco a poco, acumulando su fuerza, como un volcán preparándose para la erupción.

Ella abría y cerraba los dedos sobre mi pecho. La sensación de la ropa rozando mi piel era exquisitamente tortuosa, acrecentando la necesidad de sentir a Kagome fundirse junto a mí.

Continuaba sin hablar, quizás no lo haría, quizás debía apelar a toda la fuerza de mi voluntad y encender la luz de una vez desvaneciendo este sueño en el que anhelaba tanto creer.

Extendí la mano hacia el interruptor. Mis dedos lo rozaron, pero la mano de Kagome me detuvo cubriendo la mía. Cerré los ojos embriagado de un profundo alivio.

- Prometí que dejaría de amarte… - su voz sonó suplicante.

Quizás debía liberarla, dejarla libre, no había nada en mí bueno para ella. Pero mi mano en su espalda la estrechó más contra mi cuerpo.

La necesitaba tanto.

Respiré forzosamente, me costaba mucho liberarme. Antes, mis sentimientos por ella brotaban claros, limpios como el agua de un río, sin barreras, sin obstáculos, confiados de llegar a un remanso en el que encontrarían su serenidad.

Pero ahora, cada palabra se atoraba en mi garganta y dolía, dolía tanto hablar de amor.

- Y qué hago yo…– acentué con desesperación las palabras, no estaba seguro de ser capaz de hablar con claridad, con sensatez, con delicadeza, mis manos la presionaron más en los sitios en los que se encontraban - qué hago yo… con este amor… que me quema adentro, en esta alma que ya no sabe amar…

Le hablé con brutalidad, pero también, con toda la sinceridad que sentía me era posible entregar.

Kagome continuaba llorando, pero no dejaba de mirarme. Sus ojos me otorgaban aquella hermosa tranquilidad que en los peores momentos de mi soledad, tanto añoré. Respiró pesadamente.

- Si esta vez es real… concédemelo – me pidió con tanta convicción en su voz, que no dude.

- Siempre ha sido real… más real que cualquier cosa en mi existencia – le aseguré.

No sabía si mañana, cuando la luz de un nuevo día me hiciera ver con claridad, mis emociones serían capaces de seguir a flor de piel, como lo hacían ahora, pero en este momento sabía con certeza, que no podía respirar ni un solo segundo más sin Kagome adherida a mi vida.

Me incliné sobre ella, doblegándola de inmediato. Tomé sus labios sin contemplación, famélico de su sabor. Kagome sostuvo con más fuerza mi ropa, como si temiera caer ante mi impulso. Me cernía sobre ella como un animal devorando a su presa, a pesar de ello, no buscaba liberarse. Mi lengua escudriñaba en su interior, acariciando, saboreando, invadiendo. Quería que cediera, que se sintiera exhausta y completamente mía sólo con ese beso.

Respiré agitado sobre sus labios, recuperando el aliento que me había arrebatado el ansia. Kagome jadeaba suavemente, incitando a mis sentidos. De pronto parecía todo tan preciso, el silencio era más agudo, su corazón latía tan fuerte como el mío, el olor de su piel se filtraba por mi nariz incendiándome por dentro.

- Te necesito… - murmuré agonizando de excitación.

Sentí sus manos temblando ante su propia pasión abriendo mi camisa. Había tanto de dejavú en sus movimientos y sin embargo, era algo nuevo, un camino insinuado apenas y espantosamente intenso. Le ayudé, pasando mi camisa, abotonada aún, por encima de mi cabeza, liberando mi pecho, que se quedó desnudo ante Kagome, que inmediatamente lo recorrió con manos calientes y anhelantes. Me agité y un profundo gemido salió de mi garganta. Sus dedos buscaban con conocimiento, las zonas más sensibles de mi pecho, encontrando los pequeños pezones que acarició, lamió y mordió.

Cerré los ojos ante la excitación que experimentaba mi cuerpo, todas las sensaciones me eran conocidas, pero vigorosamente más fuertes, era la consciencia de los humanos de su cuerpo físico la que me estaba poseyendo. Me sentía débil y tan poderoso a la vez, incapaz de controlarme, dueño de una intensa fuerza que bullía dentro ansiando, queriendo, desmoronando mis sentidos, pidiéndome en un grito silencioso que me adentrara en ella hasta que no hubiera más que un alma en dos cuerpos.

Un alma en dos cuerpos, una esencia, una única equivalencia.

Esa revelación me causó vértigo, me incitó y me dominó. Ella era mía.

Kagome se quitó la blusa, quedándose así con una prenda hasta entonces desconocida para mí cubriéndole el pecho. Me sentí inusitadamente desesperado, la quería desnuda, limpia de todo lo que separa nuestra piel.

- Ayúdame – le pedí, mientras retiraba los tirantes de sus hombros.

Ella había comenzado a quitarse el pantalón, qué era toda esta ropa. Pensé angustiado. Sin embargo Kagome se río adivinando, como tantas veces, mis pensamientos.

Se quedó ante a mí, vestida con aquellas dos únicas prendas. Sus manos se detuvieron en el botón de mi pantalón. A mí se me cortó la respiración. Sus dedos infiltrados apenas en el interior, acariciaban mi vientre con largos y lentos recorridos. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme.

Sus hermosos ojos castaños.

- Llévame a la cama – su voz se quebró.

Comprendí que ella también era presa de aquella pasión que nos hacía devastadoramente conscientes de la humanidad que ahora poseíamos.

Mi boca apresó la suya en un beso tan hambriento como el primero y mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo hasta dar con el sitio adecuado para alzarla. Kagome se abrazó a mi cuello y sus piernas enlazaron mi cadera, no sin antes rozar con dolorosa tortura el punto en el que mi pasión se acumulaba.

La casa era pequeña, estuve en la habitación con sólo unos cuantos pasos. La aplasté con mi cuerpo contra el colchón. Sentía la piel arder, la consciencia escasear, los labios inflamados por los besos, el alma dolorida surcándose ante la presión de la liberación.

La amaba, la amaba…

Su mano atrapó mi sexo con determinación arrancándome un gemido que me obligó a esconder la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Kagome estaba tan furibunda como yo, había en aquella entrega una mezcla de deseo, de ansiedad, de desesperación.

- Por favor… por favor…- me pedía entre gemidos y movimientos.

Moví la escasa prenda que cubría su intimidad y hundí mis dedos en aquel lugar. Kagome se retorció con violencia y noté como su interior abrazaba mis dedos y los quemaba con su humedad ardiente.

- Cómo he sobrevivido sin ti… - le susurré, oculto aún entre su cabello.

Ella me abrazó con más fuerza.

- Cómo yo… - me preguntó – desamparado de amor…

Su voz se rompió en un sollozo y mi necesidad de aplacar su alma, fue aún mayor.

Quité mis dedos de su interior y los reemplacé por mi intimidad endurecida por la ansiedad y el deseo. La llené con mi carne buscando entregarle el consuelo que pedía, que me sintiera dentro de ella, suyo por completo.

Alcé la cabeza para mirarla, escasamente iluminada por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Kagome se aferró a mí con los brazos y las piernas, su boca se abrió liberando un gemido profundo, que se mezclaba con los sollozos de su llanto. Me moví dentro de ella con inquietud, con violencia incluso, quería darle consuelo, que su angustia se doblegara ante la pasión, que la pasión se convirtiera en rendición y que la rendición abriera su alma para mí. Aquella hermosa alma que un día me perteneció.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi dolor no importo, sólo el suyo.

Sentía mi voluntad ida, abandonada en las sensaciones que mi cuerpo experimentaba. Cada vez que me retiraba de ella, el abandono me dolía en las entrañas, saciándose solo cuando volvía a envolverme el ardor violento de su interior. Me movía sobre ella frenético, escuchando sus exclamaciones, sintiendo sus manos aferrarse a mi cuerpo, haciendo caso omiso a las suplicas que gemía mientras se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo. La sangre corría por mis venas caliente, impetuosa, empujando en mi sexo con determinación. La angustia de la culminación se iba acentuando, precipitándose. Kagome suspiraba un nuevo clímax, agotada y sudorosa. Mi cuerpo se apretaba, preparándose para vaciar el contenido de mi interior.

Puse los labios sobre su frente humedecida. Luego apoyé la mejilla.

- Me voy a derramar… - le anuncié en medio de un jadeo febril.

La escuché suspirar con más fuerza, mientras sus manos se apretaban en mi espalda, empujándome más dentro de ella.

Aquello fue como un detonante, sentí el calor de mi semilla emerger a borbotones de mi intimidad, sabía que estaba fecundándola y tuve la certeza de que aquello sucedería, como había sucedido ya. Me sentí sumergido en la inconsciencia de mi cuerpo físico, trasladándome a un estado sublime de placer, en el que las sensaciones se mezclaban con los sentimientos, alegría, efusión, añoranza, llanto… amor… un profundo amor.

No me sentí dentro de ella, me sentí como si fuera ella misma.

Un alma en dos cuerpos, una esencia, una única equivalencia.

Vi a Kagome, inmersa en una profunda tristeza, nuestro hogar en la Ciudad de Cristal se encontraba tan solitario, mi armadura no se encontraba en su sitio junto a la de ella, como siempre. Supe que aquella visión correspondía al tiempo después de mi partida al infierno. Ella estaba acurrucada sobre nuestra cama, parecía tan pequeña, en una cama tan grande, sus hermosas alas blancas, parecían aún más hermosas por la luz que recibían del exterior, su cabello azabache derramado sobre las sábanas.

Escuché su llanto, ella lloraba, sus lágrimas me dolían como dagas. La vi ponerse en pie con su túnica alba, se secó los ojos. Yo era la causa de su tristeza, yo y el hijo que llevaba en su vientre y que no llegaría a conocer a su padre.

Volví de aquella evocación con un jadeo profundo, como si necesitara llenar mis pulmones de aire nuevamente. Aún estaba hundido en el interior de Kagome, que me miró con ojos profundos y asustados. Salí de ella y la escuché gemir con desconsuelo.

Me quedé ahí, desnudo sobre la cama, mirándola, sin saber qué decir, qué preguntar, qué pensar.

- InuYasha… - me suplicó, extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Yo no fui capaz de responderle. Me sentía sobresaltado, golpeado por aquella realidad.

- Por favor InuYasha… - volvió a hablar, intentando acercarse a mí.

Contuve el aire sin dejar de mirarla. Sentía el cuerpo rígido y el corazón batiendo en mi pecho.

- Porqué… porqué… - logré balbucear.

Kagome tenía un hijo, ella tenía a nuestro hijo.

- Por favor InuYasha… déjame que te abrace – me pidió.

Mis ojos perfilaban su rostro bajo la luz que entraba, yo sabía que el mío estaba oculto por la oscuridad.

¿Podía Kagome hacerme más daño?

- ¿Puedes hacerme más daño?... – le pregunté dolorosamente.

Ella se quedó en silencio, ocultó el rostro bajo el manto de su cabello.

- Ambos hemos sufrido – dijo finalmente.

Yo no pude responder a eso.

Mi dolor había sido tan intenso en el infierno, cuando comprendí que no podía regresar solo y que nadie vendría por mí, mientras me debatía entre morir o tomar el camino de un alas negras e intentar volver junto a Kagome. Comprendí también, que la oscuridad se cierne sobre el alma de un ángel que optaba por ese camino hasta consumirte y lo que alguna vez importó, ya no existía, el infierno borraba todo lo bueno, toda esperanza.

- No dejes que esa oscuridad te ciegue – me pidió en un susurro.

Comprendí que aún seguía conectada a mí.

Mi alma se esforzaba por surgir nuevamente de las cenizas en las que había sido consumida. Kagome lo comprendía.

Extendí la mano hacía ella, me sentía como un inválido, incapaz de recorrer el camino sin ayuda. Cuando apresé sus dedos entre los míos, me miró. Sus ojos inundados por las lágrimas, pero a pesar de ello, una sonrisa suave y melancólica adornaba su boca.

Era tan hermosa.

Sentí el golpe de su cuerpo contra el mío, cuando se arrojó abrazándome. Su llanto se acentuó cuando la estreché intensamente, atrayéndola todo lo posible hasta mí.

Nos quedamos así, en silencio, abrazados, nos habíamos arropado entre las mantas. Mi corazón iba calmándose, sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello, aumentando en mí la sensación de sosiego. Para entonces la tenía acunada entre mis brazos. Sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados por el llanto, que había cesado hacía un momento.

Me preguntaba por ese hijo, sin atreverme a expresar las preguntas. ¿Tenía en realidad derecho a saber algo de él?

- Senkai… - me dijo murmurando apenas, la miré expectante – se llama Senkai…

Continuará…

**Jejejeje… varias ya lo presentían y sí, ahí está, nuestro querido y mimado angelito.**

**Este capítulo no podía matizarlo con otra cosa, quizás parezca un poco corto, aunque no lo es tanto en realidad, pero había mucho que sentir en él y no quise poner nada más.**

**Espero que les guste y que no las pille en mal sitio para leer ^.~ **

**Muchas gracias a todas, por sus comentarios, los disfruto un montón, me hacen vivir la historia desde otro punto de vista y me incentivan mucho para continuar… Gracias también a todas las que se han tomado el tiempo de hacer un dibujito y a las que me han buscado imágenes por ahí de ángeles. **

"**Su review es mi sueldo" – gracias por los sueldazos que me han dejado.^^**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: La canción me encanta… **


	10. El último día

Capítulo X

**El último día**

"_Sigo recordando el mundo, desde los ojos de un niño._

_Lentamente esos sentimientos fueron nublados por lo que sé ahora._

_Dónde ha ido mi corazón, un injusto canje por el mundo real,_

_oh quiero volver atrás creyendo en todo y sin saber nada de nada._

_Sigo recordando el sol siempre cálido en mi espalda._

_De algún modo más frío ahora._

_Dónde ha ido mi corazón, atrapado en los ojos de un extraño,_

_quiero volver atrás, creyendo en todo"._

_Evanescence – Field of innocence_

Me elevé con fuerza, alejándome de la Ciudad de Cristal, necesitaba respirar, sentirme libre sólo un momento. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el aire fresco acariciara mi rostro, jugara con mi cabello y cosquilleara entre las plumas de mis alas, las que batí frenando mi ascenso, siempre disfruté con aquella sensación de vértigo que me inundaba al frenar de forma violenta. Alguna vez se lo enseñé a Kagome y ella siempre cerraba los ojos cuando lo hacía, luego negaba con la cabeza y prometía que jamás lo volvería a hacer. Me sonreí, siempre había una siguiente ocasión.

Me giré y observe desde el sitio en el que me encontraba, nuestro hogar en la Ciudad. Podía distinguirlo desde una gran distancia, para mí ese punto brillaba con una luz especial, más bien, el lugar en el que se encontraba Kagome, siempre brillaba con una luz especial.

Observé también, la zona desde la que venía, la alta torre de los mayores, un lugar al que asistías sólo cuando ellos decidían que tenían algo que informar. Una decisión tomada y que nosotros, los ángeles acataríamos con la más amplia sumisión, como debía ser viniendo de un espíritu angélico.

Entonces, ¿por qué me costaba tanto aceptar el destino que me habían impuesto? Mi semblante cambio, lo supe, sentí un resquicio de amargura en la garganta y respiré profundamente para poder controlar aquella emoción, demasiado terrena, para venir de un ángel.

Cerré los ojos recordando las palabras de mis mayores y en ellas encontrar la armonía que debían tener para mí.

El consejo angélico de los mayores, estaba compuesto por los principales ángeles encargados de la protección de las almas humanas. Los ángeles guardianes. Todos ellos decidían sobre nuestros destinos.

Me mandaron a llamar después de decidir el mío, junto con el de otros ángeles, todos nosotros habíamos sido escogidos para viajar al infierno a luchar contra los demonios e intentar rescatar a las almas humanas que habían caído en desgracia. Todas aquellas que creían merecer el infierno y que no habían logrado limpiar a su espíritu de la condena.

Uno de los mayores, sentado en una de las once sillas ocupadas por el consejo, número que era considerado de sabiduría y alto poder espiritual. Me habló.

- InuYasha – dijo Menadiel con su voz calma y su semblante amable, que le daban el aspecto de comprender al universo en toda su magnitud – has sido convocado ante nosotros, para concederte tu nueva tarea.

Asentí levemente, sin emitir palabra. No era el único que estaba en ese lugar a la espera de mi nueva tarea. Antes lo habían hecho algunos de mis compañeros en las prácticas de entrenamiento, al igual que algunos alfareros, sastres y cocineros, así como comandantes del ejército y soldados como yo. Y otros tantos lo harían después de mí.

- Hemos evaluado tu trabajo como soldado del ejército que defiende nuestra ciudad, así como lo que has hecho por las almas en la tierra – continuó hablando Menadiel – con ese conocimiento, creemos que estás preparado para bajar, junto a otros compañeros, al inframundo – mi primer pensamiento fue Kagome y sentí como se me helaba la sangre, apreté mi mano en un puño y miré al suelo – en ese lugar tu tarea será la de…

- Preferiría no hacerlo – interrumpí con determinación, sin alzar la mirada.

Noté sobre mí las miradas incrédulas de los miembros del consejo, así como de mis propios hermanos. Sentía el corazón latiendo con golpes profundos y fuertes contra mi pecho. Si me enviaban a combatir al infierno cumpliría con mi labor de ángel, sumiso y obediente, pero había una gran posibilidad de quedarme sin Kagome.

Sentí el nudo formarse en mi garganta y escuché la voz de otro de los mayores hablar. Era mi padre.

- Sabes que tienes una obligación – me dijo con serenidad, pero con firmeza.

Alcé la mirada hacía él, sus ojos tan dorados como los míos me miraban con determinación, probablemente la misma que él encontró en mi mirada.

- También tengo una obligación aquí – le increpé.

Los asistentes a aquella reunión parecían cada vez más estupefactos con mi reacción. Mi padre arrugó el ceño intentando escrutar mi oposición.

- Tu obligación, por sobre todas las cosas, es ayudar a las almas de tus hermanos menores – insistió.

Lo miré, y un sentimiento extraño, para mí entonces, algo que no había experimentado antes, asomó a través de mis recuerdos. Mi padre había aceptado que enviaran a mi madre a cumplir su tarea de ir al infierno, sin hacer nada para retenerla. Se había convertido en uno de nuestros hermanos mayores gracias a ese temple. Un temple que yo no poseía, porque no estaba dispuesto a aceptar mi destino, sin luchar.

- Preferiría no hacerlo – volví a insistir, esta vez sin dejar de mirar a mi padre, que tampoco evadía mi mirada. Podía notar la incertidumbre en los demás asistentes.

Hubo un silencio largo, durante el cual, los ángeles mayores parecieron estar deliberando sobre mi insolencia. No estaba seguro de hasta dónde podía llevar mi quimera, pero esperaba que me concedieran otra labor, que aceptaran mi pequeño acceso de rebeldía.

Finalmente mi padre asintió levemente y supe que la respuesta le había sido entregada a través de sus pensamientos.

Los mayores se comunicaban mentalmente, sólo emitían sonidos con su voz para dirigirse a seres inferiores a ellos, como lo éramos nosotros.

- Se ha escuchado tu petición y se ha evaluado su fuerza – dijo, el corazón se me arrebató – sabemos lo importante que es para ti tu equivalencia con el ángel con quien compartes tu vida… – mi respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada – esperamos y en nuestras oraciones lo mantendremos, que puedas regresar junto a ella, después de tu tarea.

Con aquellas palabras mi padre había sellado mi destino

- Además – silenció su voz un momento – tu equivalencia te está debilitando, debes centrarte en tu labor – me sentí alterado por el egoísmo. Yo quería estar con Kagome, sólo con Kagome – ya perdiste un alma humana – me recordó, y supe que hablaba de el último chico que ella y yo no logramos rescatar, pero… - así que lo mejor para ello es que combatas, para que recuerdes tu razón de existir.

Mi razón de existir.

Se quedó en silencio.

"_Harás, como tuve que hacer yo"_

Escuché la voz de mi padre en mi mente y luego sus palabras.

- Así sea – sentenció finalmente.

Yo sentía la sangre hervir en mis venas, creo que no había sido tan consciente de un sentimiento, a parte del amor que le tenía a Kagome, como de la ira que en ese momento comenzaba a expandirse por mi cuerpo. Las alas se me tensaron, pero use toda mi fuerza de voluntad en mantenerlas inmóviles.

Los miembros del consejo me observaban, esperando a que mi espíritu sellara la sentencia. Yo solo miré a los ojos de mi padre, que volvió a arrugar el ceño.

"_Me estás enviando a la muerte"_

Mi mente le habló, usando gran parte de mi energía angélica, aquello era algo que a mí, como ser inferior, aún me significaba un enorme esfuerzo.

Él sólo me miró. Y en el fondo de sus ojos dorados vi un destello que no comprendí entonces.

- Así será – sellé la sentencia.

Ahora, tenía que encontrar el modo de decírselo a Kagome. Mis pensamientos se llenaron de ella, mientras batía mis alas en el aire y miraba la luz de su existencia, esperándome en el hogar que hasta hoy habíamos compartido. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, una emoción tan humana me embargó, pero no quise reprimirla, deseaba llorar, al menos lo haría ahora y de esa manera le evitaría a ella la tristeza de ver mi desconsuelo. Debía darle fuerza, no abatimiento.

Sentí el líquido tibio bajar por mis mejillas. El infierno era un lugar doloroso, según había oído, cuando saliera a su encuentro, debía pensar en las almas a las que debía rescatar, debía centrarme en ser capaz de hacer mi labor y de volver junto a Kagome.

Mi amada Kagome.

Respiré profundamente el aire de aquella tarde, el aire fresco que no encontraría en el sitio al que iba. Miré hacía la Ciudad y me dejé caer en picado. Nuevamente el aire en mi rostro y cosquilleando entre mis plumas.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de nuestro hogar, Kagome me miró con ojos expectantes.

- Por favor… dime que seguirás aquí – suplicó.

Yo tragué con dificultad, no necesité responder, ella lo supo de inmediato. Sólo con mirarme.

- No, no… no – dijo con la voz apagándose poco a poco, mientras se giraba apoyando las manos en los cristales como si estuviera mirando la luz morir en el horizonte.

Avancé un par de pasos y extendí mi mano hacia ella para tocar su hombro, pero me sentí tan inepto. Si la tocaba no sería capaz de irme y sabía bien que estaban esperándome.

- Lo intenté – le dije – intenté que comprendieran que… que mi vida está junto a ti…

Sentía las lágrimas quemando en mis ojos. Arrugué el ceño porque no les permitiría salir, ella necesitaba que yo fuera fuerte por ambos ahora.

- Pero debes cumplir con tu tarea – aseveró.

Su propia voz sonaba congestionada por las lágrimas que no me quería mostrar. Sentí como la congoja se apoderaba de mí, iba a ser fuerte, pero no me iría sin abrazarla, no sin decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

Avancé los pasos que me faltaban para llegar a ella y la abracé, pegando su espalda y sus alas contra mi pecho. La noté rígida, como si intentara contenerse.

- Te prometo que volveré – le dije convencido de mis palabras.

- Sé que lo harás – me dijo, relajándose ligeramente – eres un gran soldado – acentuó.

La abracé con más fuerza y dejé que mi mejilla descansara en la suavidad de su cabello.

- Mi alma se queda aquí contigo – le dije susurrando muy bajito.

Kagome puso mi mano sobre su pecho y la apoyó con la suya.

- Cuidaré de ella – aseguró

Sabía que estaba llorando, y también sabía que no quería que la viera haciéndolo. La apreté contra mi cuerpo, sintiendo su calor, luego alcé su mano hasta mis labios y besé sus dedos intensamente, deseando transmitirle a través de ese beso todos mis sentimientos.

Respiré hondamente, embriagándome del aroma dulce de su piel. Acaricié sus dedos antes de liberarla.

Me separé de Kagome, esperando tener la fuerza suficiente para llegar a la puerta, caminé intentando que mi paso fuera firme. Entonces escuché sus alas agitarse fuertemente y me giré para mirarla. Kagome se había alzado ligeramente del piso y avanzó hacia donde me encontraba, me abrazo fuertemente y yo le respondí con el mismo ímpetu.

- ¿Qué haré si no regresas? – me preguntó.

Sus palabras se perdían entre los sollozos apenas audibles que emitía. Sabía que debía infundirle fuerza, quizás tranquilizarla diciéndole que algo así era imposible, pero también sabía, con una claridad dolorosa, que no podía mentirle.

- Trabajarás tu espíritu y seguirás ascendiendo – le expliqué – yo intentaré hacer lo mismo, y esperaremos hasta que nuestras esencias se unan nuevamente.

Kagome negó insistentemente, con el rostro hundido en mi pecho.

- No, no podré sin ti…- habló con desesperación – es tan duro pensar en no tenerte… una vida sería demasiado larga…

- Por favor, no hables así – intenté buscar su rostro, ella se negaba a que la viera entre lágrimas – volveré a ti… te lo prometo.

Kagome tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y se alzó hasta alcanzar mis labios. Su beso fue desesperado, angustiante, doloroso y profundamente dulce. En un solo roce de sus labios me habló de todo el amor que albergaba dentro de ella, para mí.

Me liberó y se dio la vuelta.

- Así sea… - sentenció

- Así será… mi hermosa Kagome – sellé la sentencia, ella se sacudió en un nuevo sollozo que yo no me quedé a consolar.

Mis propias lágrimas fueron arrancadas de mis ojos por el aire que cortaba con el vuelo raudo que había emprendido. A la distancia los ángeles que me esperaban, los que me escoltarían hasta la entrada al infierno y los que me acompañarían en el combate.

Cuando llegamos a uno de los lugares en los que se podría abrir un portal hacia el inframundo, todos unimos nuestras energías y creaos un gran halo de luz, invisible para los humanos, a no ser que nosotros deseáramos enseñárselo. Me costó muchísimo concentrarme en emanar de mí la energía, y a pesar de ello no fui el último.

Un torbellino se abrió bajo nuestros pies, todos sabíamos que una vez dentro de aquel lugar, salir sería una tarea demasiado difícil. Pero aún así, lo hicimos.

Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo secó y desquebrajado, una fuerte sensación de angustia se echó sobre mí, era la presión que ejercía el infierno sobre nuestras esencias angélicas. Supe inmediatamente que mi batalla contra aquella persistente opresión, sería muy larga y muy difícil. Había bajado al este lugar como un soldado de la luz, pero parte de esa luz que poseía en mi interior, se había quedado con Kagome.

- Nos separaremos en parejas – dijo Bankotsu, uno de mis compañeros en esta travesía, el único de nosotros que había bajado a las profundidades del infierno y regresado a la Ciudad de Cristal – InuYasha, tú irás conmigo.

Asentí secamente, de Bankotsu sabía muy poco, pero siempre sería mejor ir acompañado que solo por los parajes extrañamente inquietantes que se vislumbraban ante nosotros.

- No deberíamos volar – dije, observando el silencioso paisaje.

- Buena observación – respondió mi compañero, junto a mí – no podemos ver a los demonios, pero están ahí, esperando por nosotros – continuó, lo miré con atención, me pareció que su voz sonaba divertida. Una leve sonrisa se marcaba en su boca, una sonrisa que no era angélica – los cazadores están mucho más adelante, ellos mantienen a las almas que aún pueden ser rescatadas, prisioneras – añadió – las que ya no pueden ser salvadas, ya son medio demonios.

Me mantuve en silencio escuchando sus palabras. El lugar era candente y luego frio, había temperaturas extremas que fluctuaban por momentos. Todo lo que crecía y se alzaba a nuestro alrededor, incluso el olor putrefacto del aire, parecía creado para la intranquilidad del alma.

Me sentía pesado y abrumado por una profunda tristeza. Los hermosos recuerdos de Kagome aparecían en mi mente claros y dulces, ayudándome a contener la amargura que comenzaba a sentir tanto física como emocionalmente. La boca se me secaba y me humedecía los labios con insistencia, sin conseguir aplacar la resequedad.

Caminamos un largo trayecto y nada parecía cambiar, el paisaje era el mismo a cada paso que dábamos.

- ¿Vamos en círculos? – pregunté con impaciencia.

- No – me respondió Bankotsu, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, con una familiaridad que no me resultaba grata, su mano pareció pesar mucho más de lo normal sobre mi cuerpo – es el infierno, que nos envuelve y nos engulle.

De pronto una sombra sobrevoló sobre nosotros, aplacando la luz constantemente anaranjada del lugar. Dos grandes alas se batieron en lo que vendría a ser el cielo, puse la mano en la empuñadura de mi espada, de forma casi instintiva, mientras miraba hacia lo alto a la figura que regresaba, volando más bajo que la vez anterior.

Se acercó tanto, que el aire caliente se agitó en mi rostro y en mi cabello cuando su cuerpo pasó vertiginoso a escasos metros de mí, obligándome a cubrirme para evitar las inmundicias secas que traía consigo.

- ¡Debes atacar!- escuché la voz de Bankotsu a un lado.

Lo miré y su espada ya estaba desenvainada y preparada para atacar. Yo aún no estaba seguro de qué era lo que nos sobrevolaba.

Escuché nuevamente el batir de las alas y observé el sitio desde el que venía, la figura abrió sus alas cuando pasaba por encima de nuestras cabezas.

Entonces lo vi, era un ángel. Un ángel de alas negras.

Se giró en el aire, con una maniobra que me pareció algo lenta, volvió hacía nosotros y esta vez su espada, que una vez había sido de hierro blanquecino, estaba oscuro por el fuego de las llamas del infierno. El metal chocó contra el metal y el ruido me pareció aún más intenso que en cualquier otra batalla en la que hubiera estado. Contuve el ataque con toda la fuerza que me fue posible. Miré a los ojos enrojecidos por la ira de aquel ángel, ojos que estaban llenos de sentimientos que me parecían imposible en un ser divino. Un fuerte escalofrío estuvo a punto de hacerme perder el equilibrio. Sus alas batieron empujando con fuerza, estaba avasallándome, me sentí de pronto presa del pánico, una sensación que jamás había experimentado en batalla, nunca.

De pronto una cálida humedad me calló en las mejillas, los brazos, el pecho.

Era su sangre. Bankotsu lo había atacado y el ángel se derrumbó con sus alas negras abiertas sobre mí. Sus ojos me miraron fijamente.

- Sálvate hijo de Inu Taisho – su voz fue un susurro apenas perceptible, tanto, que no estaba seguro de haber comprendido lo que intentaba decirme.

Bankotsu movió el cuerpo ya inerte del ángel, quitándomelo de encima. Extendió su mano hacia mí, la miré, luego miré a sus vivaces ojos azules y la tomé.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – me preguntó con despreocupación.

Acababa de matar a uno de nuestros hermanos y no había en su semblante el menor rastro de misericordia ni arrepentimiento.

- No le entendí… - respondí, bajando la mirada hacia el cuerpo sin vida de quién alguna vez había sido un ángel como yo.

Continuará…

**Al fin salió el capí… he tenido un día complicadito, creo que estoy algo depre por mis "problemas de mujeres", sumado a otros problemas que parece que se acrecientan cuando una no se siente bien de ánimo… en fin… la vida misma.**

**Besitos mis niñas, esta chica se va a la cama con la neurona más cansada que de costumbre. Espero que el capítulo les guste y que me dejen mensajitos.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Su REVIEW es mi sueldo. Y aprovecho de contarles que aunque los fics estén completos, los reviews llegan igual!! !!**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	11. Evanescente

Capítulo XI

**Evanescente**

"_Todo esto es real y verdadero, todo lo que necesito eres tú,_

_cuando caiga la noche, no cerrare los ojos,_

_estoy demasiado viva, y tu demasiado fuerte,_

_no puedo mentir más, caigo antes de ti,_

_lo siento, lo siento."_

_Evanescence - October_

La esencia del espíritu, está en los seres vivos desde una etapa de su existencia, cuando su evolución física les permite albergar lo que llamamos alma. Dicha alma comienza a evolucionar igualmente, cuando el cuerpo físico requiere menos esfuerzo para sobrevivir, por lo tanto estamos más aptos para trabajar en nuestras inquietudes emocionales, en ese momento el alma comienza su camino de ascensión, no exento de dificultades y retrocesos. Cuando el espíritu se va aligerando de la carga física, comienza la evolución evanescente de éste y volvemos a nuestro hogar, a la fuente de energía divina que nos forma, conforma y unifica. Desde que somos conscientes de nosotros mismos, somos conscientes igualmente de la necesidad que tenemos de pertenecer a otros, somos conscientes de la conexión que nos une como única entidad dividida en partículas.

Si soy consciente que mi camino hacía esa evolución está avanzando, por qué me cuesta tanto dejarlo marchar.

Cuando InuYasha se marchó, me quedé en sumida en la más absoluta soledad. Lloraba desconsolada, sintiéndome tan pequeña, en la enorme cama que nos albergaba durante el descanso y en los hermosos momentos de intimidad que compartimos juntos. Comprendí entonces, que mi alma era poco más que un alma humana, demasiado propensa a vivir las emociones en carne viva. Porque la ausencia de InuYasha me dolía incluso en la piel.

Recordaba aún sus brazos rodeándome en la despedida, el modo en que intentaba mantener su voz firma, a pesar que yo notaba el estremecimiento contenido que había en ella. Sus dedos aferrándose a los míos y sus labios temblando en el último beso.

De eso hacía ya un tiempo. Cada día esperé su regreso, cada día con esta noticia que me embargaba de alegría y tristeza a la vez.

- ¿Qué fue de ti amor? – preguntaba apenas en un susurro mientras observaba a la distancia, en el horizonte un día más morir.

Las batallas para mí habían cesado por un tiempo, era algo que se nos permitía a los ángeles que concebíamos hijos, al menos hasta que estos nacieran, luego estaban los custodios que cuidaban de ellos mientras nosotros continuábamos con nuestra labor de protectores, soldados, buscadores de almas, todo aquello para lo que nacíamos, todo aquello para lo que mi amado hijo nacería también.

Puse mi mano sobre mi vientre que comenzaba a abultarse y acaricié de ese modo al pequeño ser que habíamos creado InuYasha y yo en una entrega de profundo amor. Nuevamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Esto no se terminaría nunca?

Me giré antes que la luz del ángel mensajero entrara por mi puerta.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – le pregunté con cierta exaltación, a la que el ángel respondió con un suave respingo. Me sentí avergonzada por tratarle así, era un ángel joven, adolescente aún. Así sería mi hijo dentro de algunas centurias, cuando comenzara a ejecutar labores para los demás, empezando de ese modo su trabajo en la Ciudad de Cristal.

- El consejo de los mayores te cita, Kagome del fuego violeta – me dijo con suavidad. Sus ojos reflejaron la misma incertidumbre que estarían mostrando los míos.

- Gracias – le respondí sin más.

El joven ángel se retiró de inmediato, presentí que mi aura estaba demasiado perturbada como para que él pudiera contenerla. Me calcé las sandalias y acomodé un pañuelo en mi cabello. Mi pequeño niño batía sus aún pequeñas alitas dentro de mi vientre, seguramente, tan inquieto como estaba yo.

Me elevé hasta la torre en la que me esperaba el consejo, los once mayores me esperaban ahí, junto a un ángel más que abatido y herido, se mantenía en pie ante ellos.

- Kagome – dijo uno de los seres – se te ha citado aquí para informarte sobre el destino de tu compañero.

Miré de inmediato a mi izquierda, el lugar en el que se encontraba ese otro ángel, ¿acaso venía él desde el infierno? Sentí la tristeza quemando en mi garganta. Si ese ángel traía noticias de InuYasha, no podía ser nada bueno.

Desde el infierno, o regresas o mueres, no hay otra alternativa.

- El ángel de luz, llamado InuYasha… - continuó el ángel mayor, con voz melosa y condescendiente – ha dejado de pertenecer a nuestras huestes – anunció. Mis manos se cerraron sobre la tela de mi túnica. Mi pequeño se quedó muy quieto.

- Ha muerto… - susurré sin mirando sin mirar.

Hubo un momento de silencio, los ángeles se miraron entre ellos, hasta que finalmente uno de ellos habló.

- No ha muerto – dijo Inu Taisho, sentí como mi corazón latía nuevamente, lo miré expectante, sin atreverme a emitir sonido, esperando a que él continuara hablando, quizás InuYasha estaba herido, quizás por eso no se encontraba aquí – nos ha abandonado.

En mi mente se liberó la única posibilidad que no era la muerte, ni el regreso, la única alternativa que no era viable.

- Un alas negras – dije sin complexión en la voz, como si intentara comprender lo que mis propias palabras querían decir.

- Sí – confirmó Inu Taisho.

Me quedé por un instante observando el piso, las pulcras lozas que componían el suelo sobre el que ahora pisaba, una junto a la otra, separada por imperceptibles ranuras.

- Comprendemos tu congoja… - comenzó a consolarme, pero yo no deseaba consuelo.

- Quiero ir por él – anuncié, apretando aún más la tela de mi ropa y observando a los dorados ojos de Inu Taisho, que eran tan dolorosamente parecidos a los de InuYasha.

- No servirá de nada – dijo el ángel que se encontraba herido a mi izquierda. Lo miré fijamente.

- Pido permiso para hablar con ella – pidió el ángel, al consejo.

Inu Taisho debió asentir, por que el soldado comenzó a hablar.

- Soy Bankotsu – se presentó con un gesto de amabilidad – luché junto a InuYasha en el infierno – sentí un nudo en el estómago y las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarme – no vale la pena intentar rescatarlo, él se entregó a la oscuridad… - bajo la mirada, mientras hacía una pausa, yo sentí la ansiedad crecer en mi interior – como si lo deseara…

No le respondí, me giré rápidamente hacía el consejo.

- Con mayor razón debo ir por él – insistí.

- Antes de entrar al infierno, se me avisó de tu estado – habló Bankotsu tras de mí – sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo entero, no quise voltear a mirarlo – se me pidió que le avisara a InuYasha y si él decidía volver, su decisión debía ser respetada… - cerré los ojos, casi sin poder creer lo que el ángel intentaba decirme – él decidió bajar al infierno…

No pidió regresar, pensé.

Sentí que el aire me faltaba al igual que las fuerzas. Busque sin éxito algo de lo que agarrarme, intenté mover mis alas para equilibrarme, pero no lo logré, me sentí desvanecida, dolida y profundamente defraudada.

"_Te prometo que volveré"_

Sus palabras y su voz jugaron en mi mente, girando y quitándome la escasa esperanza que había conservado durante este tiempo.

InuYasha no había querido volver.

Me desperté en una blanca habitación, el sitio al que trasladaban a los heridos y a los enfermos, alrededor de mí se cerraba una alta cortina blanca, que me separaba del resto de mis hermanos que se encontraban en aquel lugar. Intenté incorporarme y me sentí mareada, así que volvía a apoyar la cabeza contra la almohada, cerré los ojos y volvieron a mí todas las sensaciones experimentadas durante el consejo.

Una lágrima silenciosa cayó desde mi ojo, deslizándose por mi rostro hasta la blanca almohada.

InuYasha no había regresado. Podía pensar que había algún error, pero ante el consejo angélico eran imposibles las mentiras, ellos lo sabían todo y si ese ángel llamado Bankotsu decía que InuYasha había tomado la decisión de bajar al infierno, a pesar de conocer la noticia de nuestro hijo, así debía de ser.

- Estás despierta – habló una voz, desde una de las esquinas de la cama.

Me sequé las lágrimas rápidamente y miré para ver de quién se trataba. Era Bankotsu.

- Sé que debo ser el último ser al que quisieras ver – dijo, acercándose lentamente – pero quería saber cómo estabas.

Intenté una sonrisa, pero me resultaba tan difícil.

- Creo que me siento físicamente mejor – le respondí.

- Te sanarás – me dijo, como si supiera perfectamente de lo que hablaba, pero yo sabía bien que la herida en mi alma, que ahora estaba abierta y sangrando, sólo podía aspirar a adormecerse, pero jamás dejaría de doler.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, no sabía qué decirle, sólo venían a mi cabeza preguntas relacionadas con InuYasha y su estadía en el infierno, pero cada vez que intentaba decir algo, veía las múltiples cicatrices y heridas recientes en Bankotsu, y me obligaba a callar. Probablemente no era una experiencia que él deseara remover.

- Me han asignado tu cuidado – me dijo con suavidad.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, no había pensado en ellos, ahora que estaba esperando un pequeño, el consejo me asignaría un cuidador, alguien que me acompañara a falta de mi compañero.

Yo no quería a nadie más que a InuYasha a mi lado.

De pronto la imagen de él, convertido en un alas negras, uno de esos ángeles contra los que alguna vez tuvimos que combatir, con sus ojos enrojecidos por la ira y sombras en el alma, se me revolvió el estómago. Bankotsu, debió notarlo, porque se apresuró a poner en mi mano un vaso con agua. Lo miré inquieta.

- Tranquila – me dijo, tocando mi mano – no invadiré tu espacio, sólo me ocuparé de ustedes dos, mientras el consejo así lo diga.

* * *

Nuestro hijo nació una tarde, en la que el crepúsculo marcó extrañamente el horizonte con el color de la sangre. Yo no solía creer en presagios, pero aquello no me fue indiferente. Había sido un nacimiento particularmente doloroso. Los ángeles que asistieron a brindarme la ayuda necesaria para el nacimiento de mi hijo, se quedaron sorprendidos al ver tanta sangre y tanto dolor. Fui consciente en todo momento de la intranquilidad que se respiraba a mí alrededor. Pero también fui consciente de la mano de Bankotsu sosteniendo la mía.

Durante el tiempo que duró el período de la formación de mi hijo, dentro de mi cuerpo, él estuvo viviendo a mi lado. Compartíamos las labores, como hacía con InuYasha y continuaba entrenando todo lo que el cuerpo me permitía, para no perder la agilidad y la destreza ganadas.

Debo reconocer, que cuando él tenía que ir a la batalla, también me preocupaba, pero sabía perfectamente que aquel sentimiento lo compartía también con el resto de mis hermanos.

Cuando sentí la cabeza de mi bebé abrirse paso, a través de mi cuerpo, extendí mis manos para tomarlo, el nacimiento era uno de los momentos más íntimos en nuestras vidas, así que la mayoría de nosotros nacía en la confianza del hogar que nos cobijaría gran parte de nuestra primera infancia. Bankotsu me ayudó a sostener al niño, mi cuerpo estaba débil, pero el suave sonrisita de Senkai luego de respirar, me infundió una energía que sabía bien que provenía de él. Lo abracé contra mi cuerpo, que se encontraba perlado por el sudor del esfuerzo, aquello también sorprendió a los demás ángeles, los partos no solían ser tan difíciles, nuestros cuerpos eran algo más ligeros por lo que todo esfuerzo físico debía ser más sutil.

- Eres hermoso – le dije, acariciando su pequeña nariz con mi dedo, aún estábamos unidos por el cordón que lo había alimentado dentro de mi cuerpo, durante su gestación, pero ahora que lo tenía finalmente entre mis brazos, nada me importaba.

Puse mi mano sobre su pecho y la luz suave que comenzó a emanar de mi palma, fue limpiando de sangre su cuerpecito y sus pequeñas alas, que permanecían humedecidas y pegadas a su piel, la sangre se fue convirtiendo en diminutas lucecitas que se dispersaron y desaparecieron.

- Te llamarás Senkai – le dije, sin poder dejar de mirarlo – estrella nocturna.

El movió una de sus manitas buscando algo para succionar. Por primera vez en todo este tiempo sin InuYasha, me sentí feliz.

Pronto comencé nuevamente con los entrenamientos duros, a pesar de tener un hijo en mi vida, seguía siendo una guerrera y en cualquier momento podía ser enviada a una nueva batalla. Senkai permanecía con los demás nacidos en este ciclo. Al inicio de sus vidas angélicas, los pequeños eran agrupados por el rango de sus padres, posteriormente, cuando ya pudieran ir ejercitando sus habilidades, se les reasignaría.

Mucho tiempo después, estábamos practicando Bankotsu y yo, en el mismo campo en el que solía hacerlo con InuYasha. La fecha en mi mente coincidía con el día que él se había marchado, me sentía tan enfadada, que aproveché la práctica, para descargar toda mi ira con la espada.

- Calma – me dijo Bankotsu en una de mis arremetidas. Yo me mantenía en el aire y él estaba con los pies firmemente en el piso, y a pesar de ello logré desnivelarlo.

Lo miré con intentando mantener el control de mis emociones. Llevaba un tiempo notando como estás se disparaban en mi interior, más de lo debido para un ángel, pero no dejaba que él lo viera.

- Lo siento – dije, dejando la posición de combate – deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí – le pedí, mientras envainaba mi espada, cortándome torpemente la palma al hacerlo. – ahhh – dejé que mi malestar saliera – me miré la herida sangrante.

- Déjame que te mire – habló Bankotsu avanzando hacia mí y sin esperar respuesta, tomó mi mano entre las suyas, observando la herida, que no era profunda.

- No es nada – exclamé, intentando retirar mi mano, pero él no me lo permitió. Me miró con sus ojos azules que me producían una inquietud velada, no era atracción, no era miedo tampoco, a pesar de lo bien que se había portado durante todo este tiempo con Senkai y conmigo, yo no podía evitar la reticencia que me producía.

Desató un pañuelo de su cinturón y presionó mi herida con él.

- Estoy aquí para cuidar de ti – me dijo, observando mi mano.

Sentí una profunda ansiedad.

- Quizás deberías dejar de hacerlo – le dije con suavidad, después de todo habían pasado bastante tiempo desde que InuYasha se había ido, yo ya estaba en plena forma como soldado y la vida de mi hijo y mía estaba encausada nuevamente, aunque nos faltara una pieza tan importante como su padre.

- ¿Quieres que lo deje? – me preguntó mirándome.

- Deberías buscar una compañera, tener tu propio hogar – intenté ser amable, pero clara.

Noté como se acercaba a mí de improviso buscando mis labios con los suyos.

Quizás era mi agilidad como guerrera, pero logré zafarme de él y dar un paso atrás con la rapidez necesaria para evitarlo. Continuó mirándome con sus inquietantes ojos azules. No debía de sorprenderme esta reacción, presentía que este momento llegaría, podía percibirlo en sus miradas, en el modo en que me sonreía, en las innumerables atenciones que tenía conmigo y Senkai y que él mismo atribuía a su condición de custodio.

- Él y yo somos esencias equivalentes – le aclaré.

- Fueron – me aclaró él.

Me quedé un instante en silencio, sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Para mí lo será siempre – hablé con determinación.

Bankotsu se quedó un momento en silencio y cuando iba a volver a hablar, la alarma silenciosa que llegaba a nosotros como un susurro cuando había alguna amenaza, nos interrumpió.

- Nos atacan – le dije en voz baja.

- Eso parece – respondió él y una extraña sonrisa se marcó en su boca.

Poco después me encontraba descendiendo de la Ciudad de Cristal, con todos mis sentidos alertas, no permitiría que ningún demonio u otro ser venido del infierno, me impidieran regresar con mi hijo.

Llevaba un tiempo asistiendo a las batallas con mi arco. Me habían ascendido de rango y mi posición en la pelea era algo más alta, aún no comandaba a ningún escuadrón, pero no faltaría mucho para que me asignaran alguno, por mis meritos, según decían.

Los demonios este día en particular parecían frenéticos, venían acompañados de muchos más alas negras que en otras oportunidades, a decir verdad, de un tiempo a esta parte, habían muchos más de nuestros hermanos caídos en la oscuridad. Era extraño, si consideraba que las opciones para un ángel en el infierno eran solo dos, regresar o morir, sin embargo aquella tercera opción, inaceptada como tal, que convertía a nuestros hermanos en enemigos, estaba proliferando rápidamente.

Entonces lo vi.

- ¿InuYasha? – susurré apenas audible incluso para mí.

Me miró y sentí el llamado de sus ojos dorados, esos ojos hermosos que siempre me habían atraído con solo fijarse en mí, el corazón me latió tan fuerte y la emoción en mi interior fue tan enorme, que por un momento perdí de vista todo lo demás, el arco que hasta ese instante tensaba su cuerda en mi mano preparada para cada nuevo ataqué, iba cediendo lentamente.

- ¿Qué harás Kagome? – lo escuché hablar apenas alzando la voz, comprendiendo que aún nos comunicábamos con sonidos sutiles, sus labios marcaron una sonrisa tan impropia de la imagen que conservaba de InuYasha – ahora soy tu enemigo – volvió a hablar.

Sentí tanta tristeza ante aquella aseveración, él ahora tenía el alma ennegrecida. Hacía tanto tiempo.

La ira se marcó en su rostro, de un modo avasallante, vi como apretaba la empuñadura de su espada y el ligero movimiento de su cuerpo cuando iba a atacar, ese movimiento que tan bien conocía de nuestras prácticas y que siempre lo había delatado ante mí.

- ¡No te atrevas a compadecerme! – me gritó, su voz sonó como un eco dentro de mi mente.

Se abalanzó sobre mí y antes de darme cuenta el arco que aún mantenía en mis manos se tensó y le disparé una de mis flechas esperando detenerlo, aunque no buscaba matarlo, pero quién sabía, quizás si lo estaba haciendo. Vi como mi flecha le atravesaba el pecho. Me quedé inmóvil, demasiado desolada. Él arremetió contra mí con su espada y le permití que lo hiciera, si yo estaba acabando con su vida, la mía le pertenecía también. Sentí el hierro hundirse dolorosamente en mi cuerpo y un dolor intenso en el vientre me recordó que debía vivir por Senkai. Agité las alas violentamente intentando elevarme hasta la Ciudad de Cristal, queriendo llegar hasta él. Miré a InuYasha deseando gritarle que nuestro hijo estaba ahí, pero sabía que él no iba a comprenderlo, sus ojos dorados seguían igual de hermosos, pero ahora parecían hielo ambarino.

Alcé la vista hacia la Ciudad y me encontré con los ojos azules de Bankotsu que me miraban desde las alturas, por un momento pensé que vendría por mí, pero en lugar de eso, envainó la espada y se alejó.

Cerré los ojos cuando me sentí lánguida, demasiado débil y comencé a caer.

Noté los brazos de InuYasha alrededor de mi cuerpo, cayendo junto a mí, podría reconocer su toque si siquiera mirarlo. No tenía fuerzas ya para abrir los ojos, sabía que me estaba muriendo, y probablemente él estaba muriendo junto a mí. Me sentí egoísta, porque de alguna manera me sentía aliviada.

Sus labios tocaron los míos en un último beso y mi consciencia como ángel desapareció.

InuYasha se removió inquieto sobre la cama cuando terminé de hablar. Respiraba agitado, se puso de pie y me miró desde la distancia, desnudo en medio de la penumbra de nuestra habitación.

- Te uniste a él – me preguntó con la voz cargada de violencia.

- No – me apresuré a aclarar, acercándome al final de la cama, para tomar su mano, él retrocedió.

Se quedó en silencio sin mirarme, la luz de un vehículo que pasó por la calle, le iluminó la figura y pude vislumbrarlo en toda su belleza humana.

-A mí nadie me habló de mi hijo…- dijo conteniendo las emociones que parecían arremolinarse en su interior.

Aquella aseveración me causo tanta inseguridad. Él tenía que saberlo, era imposible mentir ante el consejo angélico.

- Pero él no pudo haber mentido – respondí, refiriéndome a Bankotsu.

Mi miró y pude adivinar por el brillo de sus ojos, el enfado que estaba experimentando.

- Y yo sí – habló, como si mordiera cada una de las sílabas. Apresé la manta entre mis dedos, me sentía intimidada y desconcertada.

Él había optado por la opción imposible, él se había aliado con los demonios y se había convertido en nuestro enemigo, yo misma le había visto matar a nuestros propios hermanos.

- Tú te convertiste en un alas negras – le dije conteniendo las lagrimas.

Se quedó nuevamente en silencio, sólo podía escuchar el sonido de nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

- ¿Y no se ocurrió pensar… - las palabras salían de su boca lenta y dolorosamente - …ni por un momento que fue para volver a ti?

Negué lentamente, sintiéndome de pronto tan torpe, tan incapaz, tan estúpida. Las lágrimas se me saltaron de los ojos violentamente, mientras movía la cabeza. Sabía, ante su afirmación, que era verdad, que su motivación había sido esa y sólo esa.

Lo vi recoger algunas cosas del suelo y acercarse unos pasos hasta la cama. Tiró de una de las mantas, obligándome a moverme para liberarla.

- Entonces me conoces menos de lo que pensé – me dijo antes de alejarse hacía la puerta.

- InuYasha, espera – le supliqué, mientras me ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia él.

Se quedó de pie en la puerta, dándome la espalda. Yo me quedé inmóvil a menos de un metro de él.

Exhaló el aire cansado. Sus hombros se relajaron, aunque estaba segura que era el cansancio emocional.

- Dormiré en el sofá – anunció con la voz apenas audible – ha sido una noche muy larga.

Me quedé ahí de pie, escuchando el suave sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, con demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza y demasiado cansada como para buscar las respuestas.

Continuará…

**He llegado con el capí, con un día de retraso, pero llegué. Espero que les guste, he intentado en el capítulo anterior y en este, mostrar las versiones que manejan InuYasha y Kagome de cómo sucedieron las cosas, hay elementos a considerar en los dos. Ahora bien, me dirán "¿Cómo Kagome no se dio cuenta de lo que InuYasha quería hacer?", ella cree en el "sistema" por así decir, de los ángeles, para ella es una sociedad que hace todo de forma correcta, pero InuYasha ha experimentado otra cara del asunto.**

**Desde que comenzó esta historia, veía a InuYasha como un combatiente que es enviado a pelear con ciertos ideales, como los soldados que van a las guerra creyendo que defienden una cosa y terminan comprendiendo que defienden otra muy distinta… a veces con intereses egoístas de por medio. Espero haberlo conseguido.**

**Les dejo mucho besitos y espero sus mensajitos, que cual de todos más bueno, me echo unas risas con ellos. Leerlos es importante, de ese modo sé que hay gente que disfruta con las historias que creo y de esa manera también sé que los temas que toco son interesantes para ustedes.**

**Recuerden que todo lo que aquí pueda salir es parte de mis creencias y las utilizo para crear una fantasía, que puede ser tan real como nosotros queramos.**

**SU REVIEW ES MI SUELDO… Gracias a las que están pagando… jejejeje…**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	12. Amar

Capítulo XII

**Amar**

"_Porque fuiste hecho para mí,_

_de alguna forma te lo haré ver, que tan feliz me haces,_

_no puedo vivir esta vida, sin ti a mi lado,_

_te necesito para sobrevivir._

_Quédate conmigo,_

_mira en mis ojos, estoy gritando por dentro 'lo siento' "_

_Forgive me - Evanescence_

Esa noche dormí muy poco, sobresaltada e inquita, esperando el momento en que el alba comenzó a despuntar, para levantarme. Me di un largo baño, durante el cual busque quitarme la sensación de los recuerdos en la piel.

Cuando salí del baño, envuelta en una toalla, me encontré con InuYasha que estaba esperándome.

- Buenos días – dije con cierta timidez.

La noche anterior habíamos compartido momentos tan íntimos, llenos de pasión e incluso de amor, que luego se habían diluido en medio de dolorosos recuerdos, recuerdos de un pasado que nos unía y nos separaba de igual forma.

- Hola – respondió sin más, pasando junto a mí, para entrar al baño, sin mirarme.

Quizás debía entender que el "buenos días" se nos quedaba grande a los dos.

Cuando InuYasha salió de la habitación, yo estaba preparando algo para desayunar. Tomó su chaqueta que estaba sobre el sofá y comenzó a ponérsela.

- Estoy preparando el desayuno – le avisé.

- No tengo hambre – me respondió, mientras acomodaba su cabello, la mirada siempre baja. Lo comprendí, yo tampoco tenía hambre.

Me quedé un momento observándolo, estaba de pie en el mismo lugar en el que la noche anterior nos habíamos besado y declarado sentimientos que creía perdidos. Sentí un nudo formarse en mi estómago.

- Tenemos que hablar – le dije, de pie respetando la distancia que él parecía querer mantener entre nosotros.

- Sí que tenemos – afirmó con decisión – intentaré venir pronto.

- Te esperaré – respondí

Se giró y tomó el manillar de la puerta, se quedó de pie ahí un momento.

- Qué tiempo tiene… – me preguntó, de inmediato supe que se refería a Senkai – tres, cuatro centurias.

- Cinco y media – le respondí con tristeza. Cinco centurias, sería lo equivalente a cinco años humanos para un ángel.

InuYasha apretó el manillar, podía percibir su desconsuelo, a pesar de no ver su aura.

Se fue sin decir nada. Tampoco me miró en ningún momento.

Ese día se me hizo extremadamente largo, estuve con Sango y sus hijos parte de la mañana, pero las paredes de su casa se me hacían agobiantes, cómo extrañaba mis alas este día, anhelaba volar alto y lejos, dejar atrás los pesares y la tristeza, sentir el aire fresco acariciarme el rostro.

La angustia no era algo que pudiera evitar, me lamenté, Senkai se encontraba ahora, en compañía del Bankotsu, me sentía inquieta, no estaba segura de qué creer. InuYasha aseguraba que jamás se enteró de la existencia de nuestro hijo y debía creerle, de lo contrario no había razón para su sorpresa cuando lo descubrió mediante la visión que compartimos.

"_¿Y no se ocurrió pensar ni por un momento que fue para volver a ti?"_

Esas habían sido sus palabras y había tanta certeza en ellas, que no podía menos que creerle. Yo también había sido engañada, pero eso no evitó el remordimiento, si InuYasha hubiese estado en mi lugar, habría ido por mí, a pesar de todo.

- Kagome – me habló Sango, con su pequeño en los brazos, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Yo estaba sentada sobre la alfombra entreteniendo a las gemelas.

- Sí – respondí intentando no parecer distraída.

- Tengo que ir con Miroku – me comentó – a su trabajo. ¿Quieres venir? – me preguntó.

Sentí un leve cosquilleo en el estómago, no supe interpretarlo, sabía que ahí estaría InuYasha y me sentía ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez.

- No te dejaré ir sola con los tres niños – le aclaré

Sabía que para Sango era demasiado trabajo estar sola con los tres niños y no era una excusa, pero me sentía aliviada, porque deseaba ver a InuYasha en otra faceta de esta vida humana que llevábamos, pero no quería aceptar del todo que iba principalmente por ese motivo.

El camino me pareció bastante largo, aunque InuYasha solía hacerlo a diario caminando, yo no sabía el lugar en el que trabajaba junto a Miroku. Cuando doblamos en una esquina, Sango me habló.

- Mira ahí está InuYasha – me indicó.

El corazón me dio un vuelco, él no nos había visto, estaba fuera de un edificio de dos plantas que a un costado de la puerta tenía un letrero en el que se podía leer el nombre de la empresa, pero en ese momento lo único que fui capaz de ver, fue a InuYasha sonriendo alegremente con una mujer. Una hermosa mujer.

Nunca, durante mi vida angélica experimente un sentimiento tan visceral como el que estaba sufriendo en este momento.

- ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó Sango – te has puesto muy pálida – creo que ella debió notar la razón de mi confuso estado, porque miró nuevamente a InuYasha, antes de hablarme – debe ser una clienta, no te preocupes por eso – sacó una botella con agua que siempre llevaba en el cochecito del bebé y me dio a beber.

Tomé un largo trago, intentando concentrarme en el líquido que comenzaba a recorrer mi garganta, mi esófago y esperaba que calmara el ardor que sentía en el estómago, pero nada sucedía. Volví a enfocarme en él y vi cuando esa mujer apoyó su mano en el brazo de InuYasha y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se alejó, mientras él la observaba sonriendo.

Me dolió tanto aquella sonrisa. A mí ya no me sonreía así.

Avanzó de vuelta a la puerta del edificio. De pronto como si presintiera que yo estaba ahí, se giró y me miró directamente a los ojos.

"_Te odio"_

Pensé en mi mente, estaba furiosa y confundida también por ese acceso nuevo de sentimientos en mí. Él sonrió con sarcasmo, como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento y avanzó hacia nosotras.

- Ahí viene – me dijo Sango, con cierta cautela – tú no le demuestres nada.

Entonces la miré, hablaba como su fuera una experta en lidiar con sentimientos como este.

- ¿Tú también te has sentido así? – le pregunté en voz baja.

Ella tomó la botella de agua de mi mano y la metió en el cochecito. Su expresión mostraba decisión.

- Muchas veces – respondió – más de las que quisiera… ¿verdad mi nene? – Le habló a su hijo en el coche acariciando su cabecita - ¿verdad que papá es un poco enamoradizo?

Yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa, ¿enamoradizo? Había olvidado que los humanos no siempre se unían en esencias equivalentes, ni formaban relaciones que perduraran toda su vida adulta y madura.

- Hola Sango – dijo InuYasha cuando llegó junto a nosotros - ¿vienes a ver a Miroku?

- Sí – respondió ella sonriendo – íbamos a comer juntos.

- Es verdad, ya es hora de la comida – continuó hablando él. Una de las gemelas tiró de su pantalón he InuYasha se agachó hasta la altura de la niña – hola pequeña – habló con la voz llena de dulzura - ¿quieres uno de estos? – le enseñó un caramelo que sacó de su bolsillo t la niña asintió. Su hermana se acercó de inmediato, tirando de mí, que las llevaba a ambas de la mano - ¿tú también? – le preguntó a la otra y sacó otro caramelo.

Ambas niñas le dieron un tímido beso e InuYasha les acaricio suavemente el rostro. Se puso en pie quedando frente a mí, separado por escasos centímetros, las niñas tiraban de mis brazos para que les soltara la mano, pero yo las mantenía firmes.

- Que te parece si tú y yo vamos por ahí a comer algo – me dijo, su voz sonaba melosa, extrañamente melosa, como si estuviera tratando de… ¿seducirme?

- Claro que le parece – respondió Sango por mí, mientras tomaba a sus hijas de la mano.

Yo no podía dejar de mirar los hipnóticos ojos dorados de InuYasha y él no dejaba de mirarme como si buscara en ellos todas las respuestas.

- Sango… - hablé encontrando con dificultad mi propia voz, obligándome también a mirarla - No puedes llevarte a los niños tú sola.

- Mira… ahí está Miroku – dijo ella en respuesta.

Y cuando miré vi, que su esposo se acercaba sonriendo.

Así que luego de un momento comenzamos InuYasha y yo a caminar, al menos yo no sabía a dónde, no estaba segura que él hubiera marcado un rumbo.

- He estado pensando mucho – habló, la distancia que nos separaba era escasa, pero por alguna razón no me sentía capaz de tocarlo – anoche casi no dormí.

- Yo tampoco – coincidí con él.

Me miró de reojo, sin detener el paso.

- No sé la razón por la que nos enviaron a la tierra como humanos.- su voz sonaba calmada y reflexiva - No entiendo muchas de las cosas que están pasando – continuó – pero está claro que Bankotsu está en medio de todo.

- Pero no se puede mentir ante el consejo – hablé con incredulidad.

Él se detuvo, llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, actitud que lo hacía parecer menos amenazador, pero eso no me tranquilizó. Se puso frente a mí y se inclinó para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

- Está claro que lo hizo ¿no angelito? – me dijo.

Nuevamente estaba usando ese sarcasmo tan doloroso conmigo. Lo miré con tristeza, dónde estaba la sonrisa que le había mostrado a esa mujer.

- ¿Quién era ella? – le pregunté con voz calma, exteriorizando las preguntas inmediatas que se gestaban en mi mente.

Se irguió mirándome con cautela, luego desvió la mirada a lo lejos.

- Centrémonos en lo importante – me pidió.

Sentí una punzada de abandono y de culpabilidad ante sus palabras. Yo no lograba pensar en nada más que en él y esa mujer, cuando había todo trama formándose a nuestro alrededor y lo que era peor, alrededor de nuestro hijo. Pero también sabía que lo que para nosotros eran días en la tierra, para Senkai eran minutos y tal vez horas en la dimensión en la que estaba.

- Tienes razón – le concedí, bajando la mirada – nosotros ya no somos importantes.

Noté como se tensaba su cuerpo.

- Puedes ser tan irritante – me reclamó molesto.

- ¿Yo? – Le pregunté alzando la mirada para enfrentarlo – eres tú el que no ha dejado de culparme por todo desde que estamos aquí – le reclamé – incluso antes que eso…

Dejó que una sola carcajada sardónica saliera de su boca.

- ¿Acaso no eres tú la que me dio por perdido en cuanto un extraño te lo aseguró? – Se inclinó un poco hacia mí. Su voz estaba cargada de ira, casi podía sentir el veneno de sus palabras filtrarse por mis venas.

- Al consejo no se le puede mentir – le aseguré indignada enfrentándolo con mis palabras y con la actitud de mi cuerpo

- Está visto que sí se puede – me aseguró inclinándose más sobre mí, intentando intimidarme, pero esta vez no se lo permitiría.

- Eso lo dice tú – le increpé golpeando con mi dedo su pecho. El enfado contenido en mi interior, estaba fluyendo, quizás no por el camino más adecuado, pero si no lo dejaba salir me iba a ahogar.

- Y eso no te basta ¿verdad? – me preguntó con los ojos embravecidos, mientras su aliento iba golpeando mi rostro al hablar.

Estábamos tan cerca que por un momento me olvidé del motivo real de esta discusión.

- ¿Porqué le sonreías? – le pregunté en un susurro, enfocando la mirada en sus labios.

El se quedó en silencio, sin moverse. Su aliento se volvía más agitado, sentí su mirada sobre mis labios.

- Ella me hace reír – dijo susurrando también.

Eso quería decir que se conocían de un tiempo ya, me sentí avasallada por aquella conclusión. El aire que liberaba de su boca, me iba acariciando los labios en ondas delicadas y cálidas.

- Yo también te hacía reír – le respondí en el mismo tono de voz suave, sin dejar de mirar sus labios, que él humedeció levemente.

- Lo recuerdo – me dijo, moviéndose hacia mí, deteniéndose en el intento

- No lo olvides entonces – le pedí, en un intento desesperado de mantenerlo en mi vida, como antes, cuando no habían dudas entre nosotros.

Volvió a moverse hacia mí, y nuevamente se detuvo.

– Maldita seas Kagome – su voz apagada – me pediste que te amara… y te amo… - siguió hablando – pero… no me pidas que esté a tu lado si no crees en mí.

Me dolieron sus palabras, me dolieron como una fina herida, extensa y profunda, que atravesaba la piel los músculos hasta llegar al hueso. Me dolieron, porque tenía razón.

Yo no sabía amarlo. Cuando amas a alguien, no lo amas sólo por sus fortalezas, lo amas, sobretodo, en sus debilidades.

Lo entendía, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera preparada para enfrentarlo.

Quería abrazarlo tan fuerte, pero no tenía valor para hacerlo.

Me dio un beso suave, pero intenso, saboreándome con un solo roce que me pareció delicioso. Luego me liberó y yo aún seguía con los ojos cerrados regodeándome en su caricia, cuando me habló.

- Ahora centrémonos en lo importante – volvió a pedir.

Lo miré y debo haber mostrado una imagen muy desorientada, porque sonrió abiertamente, su voz sonó tan clara y hermosa que sentí deseos de llorar. Las piernas se me debilitaron y noté como se me doblaban las rodillas. InuYasha me sostuvo pegándome a su cuerpo, su expresión cambió de pronto de la alegría a la seriedad y a la preocupación en un instante.

- Deberías comer algo – me anunció.

Entonces recordé que no había cenado la noche anterior, eso sumado a la mala noche y al no desayuno de esta mañana, daba como resultado la debilidad que ahora sentía.

- Debería – consentí.

Nos sirvieron algo de comer en un sitio cercano, nos habíamos acomodado en un mesa que nos daba algo de intimidad, y mientras yo comía él hablaba.

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada especial, como para que nos hicieran esto – hablaba, como si intentara conjeturar algo – pasaron muchas cosas extrañas durante mi tiempo en el infierno.

Cuando dijo aquello dejé de comer. Lo miré fijamente.

- Cuando llegamos y nos separamos… ese alas negras me advirtió – hablaba como si estuviera sumergido en aquel recuerdo, buscando detalles que hubiese omitido.

- Sálvate hijo de Inu Taisho – le recordé, me lo había contado y esa frase se me había quedado grabada a fuego en la memoria.

- Sí – me miró asintiendo – pero… por qué…

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, no encontrábamos las piezas que nos hicieran comprender la razón de todo lo sucedido.

- Repasemos – le dije – desde que nos conocimos sintonizamos.

- Fuimos esencias equivalentes – habló él.

Eso dolía, de alguna manera parecía todo parte de un pasado que ya no podríamos volver a vivir, pero intenté seguir centrada.

- Ambos hemos sido guerreros – continué.

- Sí – afirmó - me pidieron que te enseñara – continuó divagando.

Continuamos en silencio.

- Pedimos por un hijo – recordé

Y el calor encendió mis mejillas

- Esa entrega… - se silenció, parecía como si intentara encontrar las palabras para definir lo que quería decir – fue mucho más física que una normal.

Entre sus dedos había una servilleta de papel que doblaba y desdoblaba continuamente. El recuerdo de aquel momento, de nuestro último momento intimo como ángeles, me llevó inevitablemente a rememorar el compartido hacía escasa horas, menos de un día. Y la piel me ardió, las mejillas se me enrojecieron y el aire se atragantó en mi garganta.

- Y se nos concedió – le respondí con un hilo de voz, intentando continuar con la conversación.

Él me miró y supe que experimentaba el mismo sofoco que yo. Alzó la mano y llamó a la camarera, que estuvo con nosotros en seguida. No había sido consciente del modo en que ella miraba a InuYasha hasta ese instante. Él le sonrió con toda la amabilidad que le fue posible.

- ¿Nos trae dos tés fríos?- pidió, su voz me resultó profundamente sensual, si era así de persuasivo con todas las mujeres que se encontraba a diario fuera de la casa en la que vivíamos, no quería ni imaginar…

- ¿Esta también te hace reír? – le pregunté en cuanto la camarera se alejó, dando un ligero puñetazo en la mesa.

Me miró y en sus ojos dorados bailaba la diversión, que se manifestó en una suave curvatura de su labio.

- Volvamos a lo importante – me recordó.

Sí, volvería a lo importante, pero que no pensara ni por un momento que me olvidaba de todo esto que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y de lo que estaba completamente desinformada.

Hasta hoy.

- Yo pertenezco a la Ciudad de Cristal, al cristal azul de la protección – retomó sus cavilaciones – mi… padre – noté por la inflexión de su voz, como le costaba decir aquella palabra – mi madre sus padres a su vez, todos hemos pertenecido al cristal azul por nacimiento.

- Una jerarquía pura – aclaré, mirando de reojo a la camarera que se acercaba con dos vasos de líquido color canela.

- Sí – afirmó él, girándose hacía la mujer, cuando esta se quedó de pie a su lado.

¿Por qué no a mi lado?, ¿eh?

No me di cuenta de la fuerza con la que estaba apretando las manos en un puño, hasta que me dolieron las uñas que se me clavaban en la palma.

- Se le ofrece algo más – le preguntó ella e InuYasha le sonrió con algo que no supe reconocer.

¿Coquetería?

Me puse de pie casi de un brinco, sobresaltándolos a ambos. La camarera me miró algo asustada, quizás comprendiendo que estaba pisando territorio ajeno, InuYasha por su parte se limitó a agradecerle su buen trato.

- Cálmate angelito – me dijo divertido – se te caerá la aureola.

Obviamente no teníamos aureola, aquello era una invención de aquellos que intentaban retratarnos, pero nos valía para bromear, cando alguno de nosotros se exaltaba levemente, cosa muy poco habitual. Me volví a sentar, sintiéndome torpe y consternada, todos estos sentimientos eran tan nuevos y a la vez conocidos para mí, sabía bien que estaba sufriendo aquella misma torpe enfermedad que muchas veces mata el alma de los humanos. Los celos.

- Centrémonos – le dije, intentando mantener la compostura, no me atrevía a mirarlo porque sabía que encontraría en sus ojos el regodeo.

- Centrémonos – repitió y el tono cantarín de su voz, me comprobó lo bien que se lo estaba pasando a costa de mis emociones humanas.

Maldición, pensé, y abrí los ojos consternada, yo no solía maldecir. Nunca.

-¡Tú!... – lo acusé furiosa.

Escuché su risa nuevamente, clara y cargada de la diversión que yo le estaba causando.

- Creo que será mejor seguir con esta conversación en casa – me dijo, mientras bebía un sorbo de su té.

Yo lo imité y luego de un largo sorbo del frío líquido lo miré. Sus pestañas caían delicadamente cubriendo en parte sus ojos, con la mirada baja. Sus pómulos se contraían ante la maniobra de la succión, sus labios se enrojecían alrededor de la bombilla por la que bebía y yo me embelesaba con aquella belleza indómita que siempre había poseído.

Quizás y después de todo, no estábamos hechos para ser ángeles.

Continuará…

**Les dejo un nuevo capítulo. A medida que avanza la historia me cuesta más desarrollarla, uffff… no puedo solo contar cosas, hay que armar bien todo, para no saltarme nada… en fin… sé que ahora mismo están pasando por el tener que averiguar qué ha pasado con esta especie de complot en el que han caído, esto está pareciendo un Expediente X… jajajaja, pero también me parece interesante tocar temas de la vida más cotidiana de ellos, además que Kagome tiene que despertar a otra realidad y lo está haciendo. La escena con la camarera me recordó a Edward y Bella, pero no quise detenerme por eso, así que ahí la dejo.**

**Besitos y muchas gracias por leer y por dejar sus mensajes, agradezco todo lo que puedan comentar, a veces, aunque no lo crean, sus propias teorías van ayudándome a darle forma a la historia.**

**SU REVIEW ES MI SUELDO XD**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	13. El Guardián

Capítulo XIII

**El Guardián**

"_¡Un hijo! Tú sabes, tú sientes que es eso:  
ver nacer la vida del fondo de un beso  
por un inefable milagro de amor.  
Un beso que llene la cuna vacía  
y que ingenuamente nos mire y sonría,  
¡un beso hecho flor!"  
José Angel Buesa_

- Senkai se levantaba cada noche e iba hacía mi cama con los ojitos medio cerrados, en parte caminaba con sus pies descalzos y en parte se elevaba ligeramente del piso, agitando sus alitas adormecido. Yo nunca corregí era conducta, aunque debería haberlo hecho.

Sonreí con sincero placer al recordar aquello. InuYasha me observaba sentado con una silla al revés, con ambos brazos apoyados en el respaldo. Yo estaba descalza sobre el sillón, con las piernas cruzadas.

- Continúa – me alentó con la voz calmada.

Intenté no distraerme con su imagen iluminada tenuemente por la luz de una lámpara.

- Cada mañana le despertaba ¡y por la Divinidad, levantarlo era una tarea para los ángeles superiores! – Dije con cierto humor – terminaba vistiéndolo siempre medio dormido e intentaba caminar al salir de casa, para que se despejara. En sus peores días nada parecía suficiente.

Caminaba junto a Senkai tirando ligeramente de su mano, para hacerlo avanzar, él se resistía a abrir los ojos y su cabecita plateada iba inclinada hacia adelante.

- Senkai, si no te esfuerzas en despertar, llegaremos con el resto de los aprendices y tú no entenderás nada de lo que te enseñen – le hablaba con tono de reproche, intentando parecer una madre autoritaria, aunque no siempre lograba serlo.

Él alzó su cabeza y me miró sólo con un ojo abierto, volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

- Eres un pillo – le dije, esbozando una sonrisa, que oculté rápidamente para que él no me viera.

Senkai lograba alegrarme cada día, conseguía que olvidara en parte la tristeza que sufría por la ausencia de InuYasha.

De pronto sentí como oprimía mi mano con fuerza, lo miré y sus amplios ojos dorados, me miraron fijamente, como si intentaran expresarme algo, sus alitas se tensaron tras la espalda y se liberó de mi agarre.

- Senkai – hablé con angustia.

Mi hijo había agitado sus alas y se elevaba buscando una de las salidas de la Ciudad. Yo me elevé también y avancé con más velocidad de la que él era capaz de alcanzar.

- Senkai ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté, poniéndome ante él.

Me miró, nuevamente con los ojos muy abiertos y los sentidos en alerta. Era extraño verlo así, considerando lo difícil que me resultaba despertarlo cada mañana.

- Me llaman – me dijo.

Me quedé gélida. No era común que un pequeño como él pudiera escuchar el llamado de los humanos.

- ¿Quién te llama? – quise saber, tal vez se trataba de otro pequeño como él, simplemente.

Movió la cabeza ligeramente, como si intentara escuchar mejor.

- No lo sé…- su vocecita sonó algo extraviada, como si buscara en su interior la respuesta – me pide ayuda… está llorando…

Entonces comprendí lo que Senkai estaba escuchando. Él estaba atendiendo el llamado de algún humano.

Me sorprendí profundamente, era aún demasiado pequeño, eso, además de estar a una distancia enormemente amplia, como para oír el clamor de un alma humana, ni siquiera yo podía.

Puse ambas manos sobre sus hombros pequeños.

- Hijo – le hablé como si intentara atraerlo de aquella abstracción en la que se encontraba.

Sus ojos vivaces y hermosamente dorados, como los de InuYasha, se enfocaron en mí con cierta dificultad.

- Mami… - respondió, como si me comprendiera.

- Tienes que estar aquí conmigo – le dije con suavidad, sabía que su esencia angélica le pediría a gritos ir en ayuda de esa alma – otro hermano irá en tu lugar – le aseguré, sabiendo que aquello debía de ser así.

Él asintió y lo tomé de la mano, para seguir caminando hacía el sitio en el que estaban el resto de los aprendices de su edad. Lo miré de reojo y pude notar su intranquilidad, el color de su aura variaba por las dudas. Pensé que lo mejor para Senkai, sería dejar que el asunto pasara, pero yo no lo olvidaría. Menos aún, considerando que esa tarde, bajo desde la parte alta de la ciudad Inu Taisho.

El corazón me dio un salto en el pecho cuando percibir su fuerte luz en la entrada de nuestro hogar.

- Quisiera saber si soy bienvenido en tu hogar– me preguntó desde la puerta. Su túnica blanca, parecía resplandecer con luz propia.

- Adelante – logré decir, disimulando mi sorpresa.

- Gracias – me respondió cruzando el umbral. Aquella palabra me pareció de una sinceridad abrumadora.

Su energía era tan poderosa, que la habitación se llenó de luz. Estaba segura que Senkai lo percibía al igual que yo, pero no se movió del sitio en el que se encontraba, ni dejó lo que estaba haciendo, como si no le perturbara en absoluto.

- Senkai – le hablé, comenzando a acercarme a él – tienes una visita.

Sabía bien que Inu Taisho, no estaba aquí por mí.

- Acércate – le dijo Senkai a su abuelo, que lo miraba de pie con tranquilidad, como si se dirigiera a cualquiera de nuestros hermanos de igual o inferior rango que él.

Quise decirle que no le hablara así, que no era forma de dirigirse a uno de los mayores, pero Inu Taisho me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me detuviera y escuché en mi mente sus palabras.

"_Tranquila"_

Me quedé en el mismo ligar en el que me encontraba, y por primera vez me sentí ajena a la diversión de mi hijo, ya que en cuanto Inu Taisho se acercó a él, Senkai le sonrió.

- Siéntate – lo invitó a sentarse junto a él en el piso.

Me quedé en silencio, a pesar que todo me indicaba que debía corregir a mi hijo. Toda mi vida me habían enseñado el respeto por los ángeles mayores y Senkai se comportaba como si hablara con un igual.

- Qué haces – le preguntó Inu Taisho, sentándose junto a él.

- Meditar – respondió él, con sus pequeñas manos descansando unidas en el regazo.

- ¿Y logras ver algo? – le preguntó el ángel mayor.

No sé por qué, pero en ese momento sentí una fuerte presión en el estómago. Estaba segura que Inu Taisho estaba aquí por el llamado que Senkai había escuchado.

- Todo el tiempo – le respondió mi hijo.

La presión en mi estómago se intensificó. Lo que él estaba hablando era algo que yo no sabía. Seguí en mi lugar, observando cada movimiento que ambos hacían, escuchando cada palabra.

Inu Taisho sin embargo, no parecía sorprendido, aunque no debía de extrañarme, él era un ángel mayor y como tal debía conocer la situación.

- Y qué te dicen ahora – le preguntó.

- Hablan de sus tristezas, también de sus alegrías – le explicaba Senkai – no siempre me llaman – le aclaró.

Inu Taisho se quedó en silencio, como si evaluara lo que Senkai acababa de decirle.

- También la escucho a ella – le habló a su abuelo y los ojos dorados de ambos se encontraron.

Sólo en ese momento Inu Taisho cambió levemente la expresión de su rostro, de absoluta calma a una con un ligero matiz de intranquilidad.

- Está avanzando rápido – acotó Senkai, volviendo a concentrarse.

El hombre junto a él esbozo lo que se podría considerar como una tenue sonrisa.

- Lo sé – dijo simplemente.

Luego poso su mano sobre el hombro de Senkai, que lo miró y le sonrió abiertamente, Inu Taisho asintió, como si se hubieran dicho algo sin palabras. Algo que yo no podía percibir.

Senkai pasaba largo tiempo meditando, casi el mismo que pasaba yo practicando el combate. Ese día preferí quedarme a su lado cuando nos quedamos solos, me dediqué simplemente a observarlo, había demasiada intranquilidad en mi interior para ser yo un ángel. Mi hijo, me sobrepasaba visiblemente con su energía divina y yo no era la única que lo había notado. Sin embargo al mirarlo, su campo no era mayor al de cualquier ángel de nuestro rango.

En ese momento me miró y me iluminó con esa hermosa sonrisa que poseía. Lo vi volar suavemente hasta mí y sentí su cuerpecito abrazarme.

Debo reconocer que Senkai siempre lograba calmarme, cada vez que venía a mí y me abrazaba, no sentía en él la búsqueda de la protección, al contrario era él quien me ofrecía su amparo.

- Yo cuidaré de ti… – me dijo entonces, con su delicada vocecita que me calmaba por dentro – hasta que él regrese.

Miré a InuYasha, que continuaba sentado en la misma posición que cuando comencé mi relato. La luz de la lámpara iluminando su rostro con tonos cálidos.

- Entonces pensé que se refería a Bankotsu… - le dije, mirándolo directamente a los ojos – pero ahora pienso…. Que se refería a ti.

Aclaré, comprendiendo que muchas de las actitudes de Senkai, estaban por encima de nosotros como padre.

- Su esencia es claramente especial – habló InuYasha desviando la mirada, como si estuviera cavilando una idea – lo que no entiendo es… - fijó sus dorados y hermosos ojos, nuevamente en mí.

- Qué… - pregunté con cierta ansiedad.

- Kagome… tú no puedes ser fuego violeta – me dijo y me quedé en silencio, esperando a que me aclarara su razonamiento.

Me removí en el sillón.

Él seguía pensando sin terminar de explicarme nada.

- Por favor InuYasha… - le pedí.

Él se mordió el labio y me miraba sin mirar, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran divagando en su interior.

Por la Divinidad, cómo extrañaba poder saber todo lo que pensaba, esperar a las palabras era angustiante en este momento.

- Desde que te conocí… - dijo finalmente, como si en su memoria se estuviera recreando aquel hermoso momento – percibí en ti… la voluntad del fuego azul…

- Pero soy violeta… - aclaré ese hecho.

- Lo sé… - continuó divagando – pero piensa… yo pertenezco al cristal azul… y de ese modo…

- Explicaríamos las capacidades de Senkai… - hablé casi conteniendo el aliento.

- Sí… - afirmó InuYasha, sujetando tan fuertemente el respaldo de la silla, que podía notarlo a la distancia.

- Eso lo convertiría… - me mordí el labio, sin atreverme a terminar la frase. ¿Y si InuYasha tenía razón?, pero en mi familia todos habían pertenecido al fuego violeta. Mis padres y mi hermano.

- En un guardián por nacimiento – afirmó InuYasha, con tanta certeza.

En ese momento, aunque aquella idea no era más que una suposición, en mi interior supe que era verdad, que la clave de todo estaba ahí.

Me puse de pie inquieta, comencé a morderme las uñas, una acción tan humana y que jamás había sido parte de mí, cada vez estaba adquiriendo más actitudes humanas. InuYasha me observaba aún sentado en la silla y yo lo miraba de tanto en tanto, mientras me paseaba por la habitación, intentando aclarar mis ideas.

- Mi padre lo sabía – dijo InuYasha de pronto.

Comprendí que así como mi cabeza había comenzado a trabajar con prisa, la suya también. Al menos estaba la posibilidad de que Inu Taisho cuidara de Senkai.

- No se atreverán a hacerle daño – busque aferrarme a esa idea.

InuYasha volvió a mirarme y no sé qué expresión encontraría en mi rostro en ese momento, que se puso de pie y caminó a paso firma hacía mí.

Sentí sus brazos rodeándome y atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo con firmeza.

- Me temo Kagome, que nos sacaron del medio por algo – habló con la voz contenida. Podía percibir por lo agitada que se encontraba su respiración, que él al igual que yo temía por Senkai.

Dejé de morderme la uña e intenté liberarme del abrazo lo suficiente como para mirarlo, pero sin alejarme de él. En este momento debíamos estar juntos, más que como esencias, como padres.

- Debemos buscar ayuda – le dije.

Sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla y vi una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

- Siempre tan voluntariosa – me habló - ¿y a quién se supone que recurriremos? – me preguntó.

Tenía razón, sus ojos dorados que me miraban escrutándome, me decían que no confiaban en nadie, y cuánta razón tenían.

¿En quién podíamos confiar?

Bajé la mirada y sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Lograr contactarnos con el consejo, ya sería difícil en nuestra condición de humanos, y aunque lo lográramos, quién nos podía asegurar que nos ayudarían.

Sentí sus dedos en mi barbilla y la leve fuerza que ejerció en ella, me llevó a observar sus ojos, que ahora mostraban un dorado mucho más cálido, un color ambarino que parecía desear bañar mi alma en su calor.

- Tengo una idea – me habló.

Noté como se inclinaba suavemente hacia mí. Sus labios apresaron lentamente mi labio inferior y tiraron de él en una caricia corta, pero tremendamente excitante. Por un momento no comprendí lo que él buscaba. Teníamos un serio problema, yo me sentía al borde del colapso ¿e InuYasha me besaba de esa manera tan tenue y apasionante?

No era el momento, pensé.

- ¿Mejor? – me preguntó, cuando termino con aquella única caricia.

Asentí, comprendiendo que él buscaba con aquel contacto, detener la carrera que comenzaba a emprender mi cabeza.

- Sí – aseguré.

No dejaba de mirarme y me mantenía suspendida en el abrazo que me había dado cuando comenzaba a invadirme el pánico. Aunque en este momento y a pesar de la situación que teníamos que enfrentar, me sentía particularmente laxa entre sus brazos.

- Bien… - dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro, en los sitios en los que mi cabello caía sobre él, despejándolo – no será fácil… y tampoco estoy seguro de si funcionará.

Yo lo escuchaba sin poder emitir palabra. Victima del sopor en el que me sumergía su voz aterciopelada que parecía ir acariciando mis sentidos con cada sílaba.

- Debemos intentarlo – le alenté.

Mis sentidos funcionaban extrañamente en calma, mi cuerpo estaba rendido, pero mis pensamientos eran claros a pesar de ello. En ese momento me sentía centrada, por primera vez, desde que estaba en la Tierra.

- Intentaremos comunicarnos con Alcyone – su voz sonaba segura, decidida. Aquello le entregó convencimiento a mi alma. Me reencontré, por ese instante, con la confianza que había poseído hacía centurias, por InuYasha.

- Así sea – abría la sentencia, de forma casi mecánica, como si aquello formara parte de nuestra vida.

Al menos así había sido alguna vez.

Él se quedó en silencio y sin dejar de mirarme fue dibujando el contorno de mi rostro con su dedo. Sentí la caricia en el arco que formaban en mis cejas, el pómulo, la comisura del labio y bajo la voluptuosa forma de éste, entonces sus dedos bajaron hasta mi cuello y sentí como abría la mano completa sobre mi garganta, sus ojos que continuaban enfocados en los míos, me hablaron de pasión, de anhelo, pero sobre todo, del deseo hambriento de pertenecía.

- Así será – cerró la sentencia, con el aliento golpeando mis labios, antes de atraparlos en un beso ansioso.

Continuará…

"**Alcyone" es el nombre de la estrella más brillante del grupo de estrellas conocido como Pléyades, si quieren ubicarse en el cielo, es dónde están las "tres Marías" o también conocido como el "Cinturón de Orión" – Sí, de ahí lo de "Anyara Pleyadiana" – Tomé esa estrella como parte de esta historia, porque la Tierra gira alrededor del Sol y ese es nuestro sistema solar, pero a su vez, nuestro sistema solar gira alrededor de Alcyone, lo que me lleva a pensar que es más importante que el Sol, no sé, como una especie de hermana mayor.**

**Espero que la historia les vaya gustando, que el capítulo les complazca, aunque ha sido un poquito más corto que los habituales. Les agradezco mucho la espera y el cariño que me entregan siempre, con una palabrita, un mensaje, un dibujo, una canción, un guiño perdido por ahí, un abrazo, todo es agradecido infinitamente.**

**Las dejo muchos besos y espero que me dejen mensajitos a cambio… ejjeje… son mi adicción. "Mi marca de heroína", dijo uno por ahí… jeje**

**SU REVIEW ES MI SUELDO… XP**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
